


Rift

by Kitsuma



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 71,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuma/pseuds/Kitsuma
Summary: Teldrassil, burned and mutilated by the Horde. A major blow to the Alliance. Lordaeron, gassed and uninhabitable during the siege. A major blow to the Horde. Both sides are hurting but the end to war doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight. Until an engineer in the Horde that was experimenting with Azurite may have found the answer. Or at least, the answer may have fallen in.





	1. A Breach in the Sky

A small green skinned goblin paced back and forth among his tools and instruments of his makeshift lab. He’d been cast out of Orgrimmar for his dangerous experiments. They may have blown up once or twice. Okay, he may have nearly decimated the Cleft of Shadow but it was all in the name of science. And money.

Geez wore a white overcoat and goggles to cover his eyes to protect himself. His hair was pulled back into a greasy low ponytail in some attempt to replicate higher society aristocrats. He was trying to make a cure for mortality. Or even a cure for undeath. No one had tried the latter really, and he felt he could make a lot of money with either.

He fished a sliver of a glowing orange quartz from a pouch nearby. He double checked his notes on the formula. Blindweed, Cinderbloom, and Briarthorn- these were all herbs Geez had chosen himself. Specifically to help in restoration and health. Now, he’d never put them together before. He’d need a test subject. Geez could attend to it later, first was making the actual potion.

He’d crushed the Blindweed into powder form and made a fluid extract and tincture out of the Briarthorn and Cinderbloom respectively. So far nothing had caught fire or exploded and he recorded such in his notes.

Now was the time to put in the Azurite and he carefully dropped the stone into the greenish reddish disgusting color of mixed herbs in the history of herbology ever created. The concoction covered the Azurite and he took a step back. Nothing happened considering the Azurite’s more explosive properties. 

He turned the fire underneath it on to make sure that it would mix well. The moment the fire lit, and a touch of warmth spread into his solution; smoke rose into the air. It smelled alarmingly sweet. 

The wisps of smoke rose into the atmosphere creating thick storm clouds. Thunder roared and the scent of the arcane was near unbearable. He rose his arms to protect his face as the winds began to blow in any and every direction.

It poked and prodded before slicing into the air as a surgeon would a patient; a rift of silver, a glittering pond within the sun's embrace. 

A figure began falling through it. Like a drop of honey slow to fall and slower to pool, the figure managed to break free of the rift. Her descent was not as slow, and she crashed into his tent, breaking it apart. The moment she landed; the storm that covered Orgrimmar seemed to vanish.

Geez ran over to see a human woman with dull black hair. She wore what he supposed was a professional dress. A blue blouse and a black skirt. He grinned and moved to lift her skirt up but was disappointed to find thin black pants underneath. They hugged her figure and was clearly used to keep her legs from rubbing together painfully.

“Geez Goldbombs!” A voice yelled out. It was Gallywix and he swiftly released the edge of the woman’s skirt. “Sylvanas will have my head if yous don’t explain what yous just did!” He dabbed at his face with an oily cloth, likely made of silk.

Secretly, Geez didn’t really care. It just meant one less Goblin in his way and one less Trade Prince to deal with. “Sorry boss, jus workin’ on tha’ elixir I wus tellin’ yous about.”

“And it produced a woman? A human woman!” He shook a finger at Geez, spittle coming from his mouth. “I’ve half a mind to take yous to the Warchief myself. Have her deal wit yous!” His accent seemed to get thicker the more he talked to Geez. 

“That would be unnecessary Trade Prince Gallywix,” said a silky voice behind him. One of Sylvanas’ dark rangers had walked behind him. “The Dark Lady wishes to speak to you both. Another will come to collect the woman.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geez found himself a lot more scared of Sylvanas at this time. The first time he was exiled, she had treated him as a minor annoyance. Now, it was like he was an itch that refused to leave and Sylvanas was willing to burn her own skin to get rid of it.

“Dark Lady,” Gallywix started. He hushed the moment Sylvanas raised a hand. Nathanos stood beside her, his expression unreadable. The Warchief had a similar expression but her ears pressed to her skull as a dog’s ears would be pulled back. 

“Geez, I relocated you so you wouldn’t cause problems for the city, yet you managed to cause it anyway,” she said her voice carrying a lilt. Geez felt Sylvanas might have almost been impressed. She paused and regarded him a moment.

“I hear you managed to summon someone?” She looked at him with raised eyebrows and even motioned her hand towards him.

Geez released a breath tension. “Yes Dark Lady,” he said. Best to start out formal. “I’s wus jus’ tryin’ to make an immortality elixir, maybe one’s that could even cure’s the undeath.”

Sylvanas regarded him, tapping her fingers. Her ears no longer pulled back but instead alert and attentive. “I’s used a sliver of the Azurite milady. The effects wus as yous saw.”

“A storm and a person?”

“Yes milady,” Geez said with a bow, “Silver winds ripped open a crack in the skies. She fell froms it.”

Gallywix took a tentative step forward keeping his head low. He removed his hat, “Warchief, I’ll personally see Geez reprimanded for what he’s done.”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, but it was hard to see unless one looked real close. “I only needed a report Gallywix, and in case it was not satisfactory I was going to leave him to you.

“He does not need to be punished yet. Both of you may leave,” Sylvanas said dismissing the Goblins with a wave. She had no doubt Gallywix was already planning torment for the goblin. The bickering she caught with her ears was a sure indication.

She turned to the dark ranger that had escorted the Goblins. “Where did you move the human to?”

The ranger bowed before giving her report. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvanas found herself in the dungeons of Grommash Hold. They hadn’t been used in sometime, and were quite dusty. A blood elf healer was tending to the unconscious woman. He stood up to address Sylvanas when she cleared her throat.

“My Queen,” he said, bowing. “I have tended to her. She has a broken wrist, some bruises from where she fell. Nothing else I have noticed. She may have a concussion but I am not entirely sure until she wakes up.”

Sylvanas nodded, “Good job Pyreanor. You will tend to her until further notice. She may not be a threat just yet.” The elf bowed before finding his leave. 

When Sylvanas could no longer hear his footfalls she turned to her new guest. She was sleeping soundly, no doubt from whatever painkillers Pyreanor gave her. The woman’s left hand was wrapped tightly in a bandage. It was likely her broken wrist. The tent must have shielded and cushioned most of her fall.

The woman was plain. Most likely a commoner, but villagers could prove useful as spies and such. It was very clear that she was no warrior. Even from Sylvanas’ side of the prison, she could see the soft skin unmarred by battle. She doubted she had much to fear from the human.

She left to return to her quarters. If the human woman proved not to be an asset, she would punish Geez just to release the tension and disappointment. Perhaps kill her and raise her into an undeath. If she proved to be an asset, that was to be determined another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Writing fanfiction for a game hasn't happened in years. I hope to update every Saturday (or more). This story is more of a proving ground in which I try to improve my writing by proofreading myself and using writing techniques to do so. But ugh...so much research. While I love the game, I am not an expert at it either, as other games. Research was necessary to make this authentic. (Even then. I don't know how well I got it...)
> 
> Please do not hesitate to leave tips to improve my writing further! I appreciate your time in reading this. Blame Blizzard for me writing a story and all the Sylvanas fics and artists that inspired me to write.


	2. Getting Your Feet Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up into the new world, our champion finds herself at the mercy and the care of the Horde.

“Dinah, come here,” her brother said. She sighed and rolled her eyes walking to where her brother was playing on his Switch. The new Fire Emblem game had come out and while they both enjoyed the game, Dinah had always been more ‘point me who to hit’. 

The characters on the screen were all aligned, and Dinah could tell that her brother had just entered the instance. “Do you want to give it a try?” He looked up at her expectantly with his steel colored eyes. He held the controller out for her to take, and she glanced at it before turning to watch the characters on the screen bouncing in their idle animations.

“You know I’m no good at strategy, I’ll probably end up making you start over,” she said with a shake of her head. “I’ll watch you play though.”

Her brother seemed undeterred only smirking with the overconfidence he always seemed to have. “Come on Dinah, get your feet wet!”

Dinah woke with a gasp. Her head hurt a lot, and there were sharp pains coming from her wrist. Her body ached everywhere as it used to, if she had worked out. Her vision was slightly blurred, and she did not recognize the ceiling.

She tenderly took her right hand to cradle her left when she felt bandages wrapped around it. “Wha-” she tried to say. Her throat was a bit dry, and she recognized the feeling of a hot summer day. She tried to clear her throat, and the sound seemed to attract a figure that had been lurking nearby.

“Take it easy miss,” he said. His figure was still slightly blurry and details were smudged together. Did he have long ears? 

She heard the rustle of his fabric and he must have been holding his hand in front of her eyes, “How many fingers?” Dinah tried to focus on his hands, they seemed to everywhere in her vision and she couldn’t get a clear visual.

“I’m gonna guess two,” she said bluntly. “I have a concussion don’t I?” Whoever she was talking to seemed to agree with her statement with a grunt. She heard him walk away before returning with a shuffle of feet.

Dinah closed her eyes to block out any light, she was getting a slight headache. The man gently lifted her up. “Can you drink the water?” He asked. He put a cup tasting metallic on her lips and cold to the touch. She could smell the water in it.

She carefully took sips of the water which eased the dryness in her throat. She must have hit her head but she couldn’t remember what she was doing that would have caused that. The man eased her back down.

It was a bit too hard for a hospital bed, and she stiffened. She carefully opened her eyes and squinted at the man in the corner, the light not helping. “Where am I?” Dinah asked. She did not recognize anything, and his robe looked weird even though she couldn’t make out details.

“You are in Orgrimmar, the capital of the Horde,” he responded turning towards her. Dinah had since closed her eyes, watching him move made it worse, so she decided to rely on her hearing, though it made everything more uncertain.

She wracked her brain for any Orgrimmar or Horde from her lessons in school. She never recalled learning about them and she prided herself on knowing every country and capital in the world. “I’ve never heard of it,” she said.

Unless this was a role-player. If she had a concussion she had no desire to be nursed by someone pretending to be a healer. “Listen, if you’re playing D&D I don’t have time nor want to be cared by someone playing a game. I need to get a proper doctor and go back home.”

The man grunted in confusion, and while she couldn’t hear him she could only imagine the faces he was making.

Pyreanor on the other hand felt insulted that she would doubt his capabilities. Very unlike humans who seemed to almost worship elves. “I don’t know this game you speak of, but I assure you, you are in very capable hands.”

Dinah opened her eyes and glared sitting up incredibly fast. It did nothing to help and she held her head in hands breathing in deep to calm her blood that was rushing. When she felt better enough to actually look at the man, her vision cleared slightly though she couldn’t focus for long.

She noticed his long ears that she suspected he had, but Dinah was not thinking he actually did. “Look, your costume is very convincing, but I need to see a doctor and go home. My furbabies will be missing me.”

Pyreanor was now fully insulted. Costume? “I am a paladin in the service of the Warchief and the Horde,” he said standing straighter with his chin jutted forward. He didn’t know what furbabies were, but he’d ignore it for now. 

“Speaking of, I must inform the Queen of your consciousness,” he said excusing himself. He opened the gates of the dungeon. He closed them a little more forcefully than what was needed locking the door behind him.

Dinah was now seriously confused. An actual dungeon? Had she been kidnapped? She struggled to get up and hobbled to the bars. She held on tightly with her right hand. “Hey! Come back! The police will find me!”

Her cries went unheard of as his steps faded. Dinah sighed irritably. She felt terrified, but at the same time a manner of calm. She began to pace ignoring her headache and blurred vision. She’d had a concussion before and knew she should lie down, but now that she knew her predicament she couldn’t rest even if she wanted to.

Footsteps clattered on the floor reminiscent of her time in the school when other teachers walked down, heels on tile and keys clinking together. In this case it was boots on stone and armor clattering.

Two elves stood in front of her now. She’d stopped making a groove in the floor and considered the two opposite her. She felt her hands get clammy and gripped her skirt to both dry them and to release stress into something. 

The new elf was a woman and was much paler than her counterpart. Her ears flicked forward and she regarded Dinah with equal looks. “She does suffer a concussion milady,” Pyreanor said. “Though, her vocabulary is most strange.”

Sylvanas’ ear flicked towards him, “Thank you Pyreanor. I will call you back later for your services.” She put a hand to her chin waiting for the other leave. When it was just Dinah and herself she opened the door to walk in, shutting it behind her.

“What is your name?” She asked curiously, picking up the mug Dinah had drank from earlier. She seemed disinterested for the most part, and made small talk as she checked the mug.

Dinah gulped, she got a weird vibe from the woman before her. Like a mouse knowing a predator was nearby and trying to decide to remain where they were and hope they were hidden enough, or to run and flee. 

“Dinah,” she said. Thankfully, her voice seemed much more steady than what she felt. “Dinah Clarkson.”

Sylvanas looked up, setting the mug on the table. “Where are you from?” She took a very militaristic stance with her hands behind her back. She resisted the urge to smirk. Her ears easily caught the racing heart of the human before her.

“A town in Texas,” she answered. Her name was one thing, but Dinah was not comfortable telling the stranger, her captor she reminded herself, too much personal information.

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. She’d never heard of that place, and she prided herself in knowing every capital and country in Azeroth. “Does this Texas town have a name?”

Dinah swallowed a thick lump in her throat. “Listen, the police will notice I’ve gone missing. I won’t tell anyone. Just let me go home,” she said. Her voice cracked at her last sentence. 

The elf tilted her head, much like a cat confused on what you wanted. “It seems that Pyreanor was correct in that you have very strange vocabulary. It also appears that you are not lying about not knowing this place, and surely not knowing who I am.”

Dinah seemed confused. She’d memorized world leaders, and people of importance. Celebrities didn’t count unless they were heavily involved in politics. She didn’t know this woman at all. “Sorry, I don’t make it a habit to learn celebrity names. Only world leaders.”

“Oh?” Sylvanas said cracking a smile. “How rude of me then. I am Sylvanas Windrunner. Warchief of the Horde, Banshee Queen, and Dark Lady to the Forsaken.” Her red eyes observed Dinah for any recognition of those names. The other woman’s own olive eyes seemed even more lost.

Sylvanas shrugged her shoulders, “It seems Geez managed to do something intriguing after all. It seems the rift he created made a portal from where you are from to here. There is no going home at this moment.”

Dinah’s eyes widened. No going home? Separate worlds? “I think this role-play has gone on long enough. Parallel worlds or other dimensions are sci-fi. Fiction.”

The Warchief let out a chuckle. She held out her hand. “Come, let us move you out of the dungeon for a bit of air shall we?” Dinah didn’t take it but walked towards the door. Her headache was getting better, so it must have only been a minor concussion.

She followed Sylvanas out of Grommash hold, squinting until her eyes could bare the sharp rays of the sun, to see Orcs, Goblins, and other fantastical races. Many stopped to stare at her before continuing their business. Dinah could hear the pounds of hammers, and smell the gunpowder mixing with the scents of beasts and smoke.

“What? What is this place?” Dinah asked. She wrapped her arms around herself. More terrified than ever. She almost wished she had been kidnapped. It seemed so much more like a reality that she could except.

Sylvanas regarded her with a careful stare. Young, naive, and confused. The human couldn’t have been older than twenty-five. A child to Sylvanas. “This is a part of Azeroth. Territory to the Horde.”

“Where are the humans?”

Sylvanas pressed her gauntlet against her skin. It would have hurt if Sylvanas could still feel pain. “Humanity is not welcome here. They are part of the Alliance.”

Dinah remained silent for some time. “Is that why I was in the dungeon? Is that why I have a concussion? Did I get caught in a battle?” Sylvanas rose her hand to quiet Dinah.

“Yes, you were held in the dungeon in case you were a spy,” Sylvanas answered. At Dinah’s realization she continued, “However, you are not a human a part of the Alliance. So you will be treated as a guest.”

“That didn’t answer what happened to me,” Dinah pointed out looking Sylvanas straight in the eyes. She searched, but the hot coals that looked at her back were reserved. Secretive.

Sylvanas bowed her head and turned to face Dinah, “My engineer Geez Goldbombs accidentally summoned you here. The rift was quite the distance above ground and you fell. We will do our best to return you to your family.” She extended her hand back into Grommash Hold.

“Until then, you need to rest.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinah found herself moved to a much better room. It was small, and it suited her just fine. It was about as big as her apartment back home. There was a restroom with an old style tub, a small bed, a desk with a bookshelf next to it.

Curiously, Dinah stepped forward. Many of the titles were in a language she couldn’t read but the letters at least were the same as hers. Other titles were readable and detailed the world of Azeroth.

“This isn’t a role-play,” Dinah stated at last. She’d seen many out there. Ones detailing languages, histories, lore, and other incredible things. But an entire town, that was definitely not one giant con filled with fantasy. She couldn’t believe it and sat down heavily on the bed.

Sylvanas’ smile was a whisper and Dinah wasn’t sure if she actually saw it or not. “I’m afraid not young one.” She left Dinah to her thoughts and shut the door.

Sighing, Dinah allowed herself to fall back onto the bed. She was tired, and she was sure that her concussion didn’t need any help in coming back full force. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn’t know when she’d fallen asleep, but when she awoke, she was better situated on the bed for one. The next, was that she noticed her bandage had been changed. It’s wrapping was redone and most likely had been loosened to allow her skin to breathe.

The sun that had been shining earlier in the day was long past. It had already set and the moon was high in the sky from what she could see. Below her in the town, she saw flickering flames. 

There were no vents, no electricity humming in the background. It was almost relaxing. The scent of the night wafted through the window. There was not as much smoke in it. She much liked this scent better. It reminded her more of her home.

Seeing no point in staying up she laid back down in the bed, but couldn’t find sleep. She twisted and turned. Scratched at itches that seemed to appear just as she was drifting off.

Sighing, her brows angled downwards she stood up. Best learn some history. She grabbed the book she was able to read and brought it to her bed. She opened the first page and began to read what she could of the new world she found herself in.

Pyreanor knocked on the door to Dinah’s room. He was to tend to her as his queen commanded. He didn’t mind much about taking care of a human. Long ago, the sin’dorei had worked with them.

He heard no answer so he let himself in. The woman had a book over her face and was snoring very loud. The sheets were a crumpled mess at the foot of her bed and the fitted sheet might as well not have even been attached. Except the pillow her head rested on, the other pillow was on the floor.

He took the book off her face and put it back where it belonged. This had been a study for someone that he couldn’t recall, but he didn’t think of the human being able to read, though common was, well, the common language perhaps she retained some education.

Shortly following behind him was another elf. One of his many apprentices and she brought the tray full of food and drink. The scent seemed to rouse Dinah, and he heard her heartbeat steadily increase as she woke up.

“How is your head?” he asked. He looked at her eyes and raised three fingers. She was able to identify them, and she complained only of a minor ache behind her eyes and her wrist.

She gobbled the food enthusiastically and guzzled the water down as if she’d hadn’t had a drink in days. “You should really slow down,” Pyreanor scolded as he changed the bandages on her wrist. Giving the skin another chance to breathe.

“Um,” Dinah started. She watched his apprentice take away her plates and cup. She uttered quiet thank yous, “Is there anything I can do around here during my stay?”

Pyreanor twitched his ears. “That will be for my Queen to decide,” he said. Dinah lowered her eyes and released a breath. “We can always ask her, but as your healer, I’m ordering you to rest, and if that ache in your head becomes worse, lie down immediately.”

Dinah nodded, “Where can I find...her majesty?” The words were strange on her tongue. She’d never used them to reference somebody before. 

Pyreanor rubbed his chin, “Usually in the throne room or her study. I am not aware of any meetings…” He hummed in thought before resting his arms at his side.

“Can I go see if she in her study then?”

Pyreanor nodded. “Follow me then,” he said. He waited for her to stand up. He smiled at her attempts to make herself look presentable. “I have no doubt her first order will be to get you some required items.”

Sylvanas’ study was not as far as Dinah thought it would be, and was pleasantly, and terrified at the same time, that it was just down the hall. Pyreanor knocked and waited for a reply.

“Yes?”

“Miss Dinah wishes to speak with you,” Pyreanor said. He twitched his ears towards the door, but at Dinah’s fidgeting one ear turned towards her.

The door opened to reveal Sylvanas. She eyed Dinah and let her gaze wander up and down. “You may come in,” she said looking at Dinah. “Pyreanor, I will summon for you later.”

Dinah tentatively walked in. The room was similar to her own, except there was a hearth, no bed, and was much larger, though it could have been the lack of a bed. Dinah reasoned that it was a study so there was no need for a one to be in here.

“You wished to speak to me?” Sylvanas prompted taking her military stance again.

Dinah nodded. She gently rubbed her left wrist as she tried to find the words to say. “I was wondering Miss Windrunner...Queen Windrunner?” Dinah gulped, Sylvanas said nothing but raised her eyebrows.

“Wondering?”

“Uh, yeah. Um, is there something I can do while I’m here?” Dinah asked. She started to use her right hand’s nails to lightly dig into her flesh. A terrible habit that she picked up when she was nervous.

Sylvanas stood straighter. “Stop fidgeting. I’m not going to kill you,” she said. She firmly grabbed Dinah’s right hand until the younger woman put them at her sides.

“Rest is what you can do, though I understand you can read.” At Dinah’s nod, Sylvanas continued. “Perhaps write? There are things you can do paperwork wise that would be of help. You can do arithmetic yes?”

Dinah felt a rush of pride at her abilities, but a bit uncertain on what a leader of a nation would let her read and add. “I can write, unfortunately the hand in which I do so is not ready.” She glanced down at the bandages on her left wrist.

Sylvanas followed her gaze after a moment of confusion. She quickly hid after realizing what Dinah meant. “Quite unusual to see someone who favors their left.”

Dinah nodded and went to fidget, but caught herself. “I can do math. Not my strongest suit, but if it is just basic math, I can do it just fine.”

Sylvanas nodded, “Until you can write don’t worry about it. In the meantime, head back to your quarters and rest. We will see about other tasks for you to be able to complete until then.”

A dark ranger came to fetch Dinah later and led her back to her quarters. “Pyreanor has others to tend to,” she said, “Until then, make use of me as you will. I will be guarding you during your stay.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinah found herself attempting to familiarize herself with the room. “I thought making a bed with both hands was difficult. This is damn near impossible!” She muttered under her breath. Her left wrist would protest at the slightest pressure, making Dinah force herself to hold it behind her back.

It wasn’t as neatly done as when Dinah first saw it, but at least it looked presentable. Unlike herself. There was a small dresser and closet but there were no clothes, and she had no brush to fix her hair. 

She chose instead to study the desk. There was an inkwell and a basic quill. Dinah broke into a grin. There was some parchment in a drawer, deciding to practice writing with her right hand, she set to work on writing notes from the book in which she could read.

Her hand was unsteady and her letters came out blotchy and ragged. Blots of ink scattered the parchment. “Your writing is atrocious,” Pyreanor said behind her. Dinah stood up straight and strangled out a cry.

“To be expected,” he said, waving it off dismissively. Dinah wasn’t sure if he was being racist or not, “When tending to your wrist, I noticed the ink marks on your hand from where you dragged it. More calluses on it as well. You were clearly left-handed.”

Dinah furrowed her brow before just giving him a plain look. “I have a question,” she said. Pyreanor gestured for her to continue. “Do you have magic? Could you not just fully heal me?”

Pyreanor put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. “Oh yes. That would be a simple task.” Dinah didn’t seem quite so amused, and he felt inclined to explain. “However, it takes a lot of mana and for minor injuries such as yours it is best left to heal on its own, though I have been using a little to speed the recovery. Your concussion was the main concern.”

No wonder her concussion seemed to have disappeared over night. “Now, I have a question for you. What are you doing?” Pyreanor had noticed she had the book open. Unfortunately, he couldn’t read her scribble.

“Taking notes. Getting my feet wet.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvanas signed a paper before beckoning to Nathanos whom she had summoned to deliver it. He secured it in his cloak when she had given it to him.

“Milady,” he said drawing the word out. “What are you going to do with the human?”

She turned away from him and stared into the empty hearth. She could glean information from the human about the parallel world, run experiments, how different could humans be from Dinah’s world and Azeroth? It was information she wanted.

“Perhaps keep her as a pet. She doesn’t look like she takes much,” Sylvanas replied shrugging her shoulders. “Dinah could prove useful in ways we might only imagine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing of interest has happened yet. I'm going to get there. I promise. Once again, please let me know of any tips for my writing!


	3. Money Makes the World Go Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting situated is harder than it looks, especially when a Banshee Queen thinks you can't take care of yourself.

Dinah took a sniff of her clothes. Her face scrunched up and she resisted the urge to gag. She was filthy, she smelled, her hair looked like a rat’s nest, and her clothes were crinkled. 

She’d quietly gone to her room after talking with Sylvanas, and the darkness of it seemed to thicken even as the afternoon sunlight filtered through her window. It seemed very lonely, and she found herself missing her cats.

Dinah glanced at the door. A knight, or a ranger, she couldn’t be sure was stationed there. Or was, her bodyguard had said to make use of them as they saw fit. Perhaps a tour around Orgrimmar. The city looked very big, and Dinah turned green at the thought of having to walk around as she was. 

On the other hand, she couldn’t take a bath without clean clothes. She grumbled under her breath and dragged her hands across her face in frustration. A knock sounded at her door bringing her out of her thoughts.

“Come in!” she called. Dinah sat up and attempted to look presentable. Her bodyguard opened the door and walked to the foot of the bed. She held out a small leather pouch that jingled when it moved.

Dinah held out her hand and felt the weight of it as the guard let it fall into her hands. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name, and what is this?”

“My name is Anya, and this is money for you to get needed...supplies,” she said. Her voice was lilted, and she seemed to have been of the same race as Sylvanas. Dinah could appreciate the subtle cues in which Anya took in saying she probably looked like a wreck.

Dinah nodded and opened the pouch to find gold pieces. “There are fifty gold pieces in there. It should be enough to get you what you need,” Anya explained. She shifted and it brought attention to the bow behind her back.

“This should be more than enough,” Dinah said her mouth agape, “And are you an archer?”

“Dark Ranger.”

“Right,” Dinah said letting the conversation die out. Her attempts at small talk didn’t seem to be working. “Let’s go then.”

Anya was efficient and walked them straight out of the hold. Dinah couldn’t help glancing at Sylvanas’s study but the door was shut. They were soon outside and Dinah could feel the stares of people stopping their talks or work to look at her.

It made Dinah feel very small. “I need some clothes, is there a clothing shop?” Her guard didn’t seem eager to make conversation so Dinah kept it to short questions.

Anya guided her to a building that had scissors and thread on the sign. Dinah figured it must have been the universal sign for a tailor. “This is Magar’s Cloth Goods,” her guard said, “You’ll be able to get clothes here.”

“Someone call for me?” an Orc said coming into view. He saw Anya and paled slightly. “What can I do you for?”

Dinah walked up to him. He was much taller than her, and she was starting to feel miniscule standing next to everyone in this world. “I need some clothes,” she said.

Magar looked down at Dinah with a hint of distrust. “A human here in Orgrimmar?” He looked back up at Anya and with the Dark Ranger’s nod he let loose a guttural sigh.

“Very well, let’s get you fitted,” he said all but pushing Dinah into his shop. She struggled to stay balanced as she walked in. It smelled of fresh cloth in his store and Dinah decided that she liked the smell much better than the actual town.

The Orc began to measure her and Anya stood off to the side, her ears swiveled at every sound and she remained alert and stoic standing in a military pose. 

“You must have very nimble fingers,” Dinah said, trying to start a conversation. She didn’t loathe silence, but she felt there was some sort of elephant in the room. No doubt because she was a human. “I’m all thumbs.”

The Orc grunted but continued his work. “I have some clothes in your size, not much to pick from, but they are over here.” He showed her to a rack with tunics, skirts, and pants. 

The colors were not of a huge variety, mostly red which judging by the city itself was probably the colors of the Horde. Perhaps she would fit in better if she wore Horde clothing.

Dinah picked out two tunics, one a dull red and one a light beige. She also picked out two leather pants to go with them, though the pants only came in brown. “Do you have any shoes?” Dinah asked. Her dress shoes would be lucky to survive the canyon in which Orgrimmar was situated, and she doubted she’d be wanting to wear them for much longer anyway.

Magar nodded and took a foot measurement and pointed to some plain leather boots. She picked out one pair and got out the money pouch. “How much for everything?” She felt nervous holding so much money and feeling like she was advertising ‘rip me off please.’

The Orc grunted but with Anya so close didn’t dare inflate his prices. “Forty five silvers for everything,” Magar said. He went to his bag that likely had change in case she needed it.

Dinah fished out a gold piece and walked over to Magar. “Will this cover it?” Magar grunted and held out his hand. She placed the piece into his palm gently, and he began to count out some change.

“Fifty five silvers is your change,” he said. Dinah extended her hand and let him drop the coins into them. Without counting, she put the silvers into her bag. Magar looked curiously. “Not going to check?”

Dinah smiled and shook her head. “I trust that you gave me the right amount,” she said and glanced back towards Anya. Magar grunted, as he agreed. He wouldn’t rip her off with one of Sylvanas’s rangers so close. 

She turned to Anya and asked where she could find a brush for her hair, a toothbrush and paste, towels, and soaps. Anya nodded and they left for each store.

It was dusk by the time Dinah returned. Anya set down some of the items she was carrying onto Dinah’s bed. She felt a bit guilty making Anya carry so much and having her show her around, but the ranger had been adamant that Dinah not strain her left hand more than she already had.

Dinah counted the money she had spent in her head. A total of one gold piece had been spent on needed supplies, and she felt proud of herself. She’d only gotten things needed and nothing fancy, which wasn’t her style anyway.

She handed the bag of money to Anya, and the ranger furrowed her brow. “Can you pass my thanks to whomever let me borrow the money?” 

“It was my Queen,” Anya replied, “She said for you to spend it as you will.”

Dinah let out a huff, “And I did. I don’t need so much money.”

Anya shook her head and refused to take the money. Dinah let out a grunt of frustration. “Is she in her study?” When Anya didn’t answer, she left her room and headed down the hallway.

She knocked on Sylvanas’s door. She didn’t hear any signs of life but there was no harm in checking. She was about to knock again when the door creaked open revealing the Warchief.

“Yes?” she asked, an eyebrow raised and her ears perked. 

Dinah lifted up the leather bag with the coins in it and extended her arm. “Thank you for the loan, but I don’t need this much. I owe you a gold. If you can point me to work, I’ll earn it back for you.”

Sylvanas raised a brow but took the money back. “How very honorable of you,” she said. Her eyes roamed over Dinah and she felt as if she was being studied or observed to find any trace of a bad intention.

The Warchief pointed to Dinah’s left hand, “The moment you can write, is the moment you begin your work. Pyreanor will be with you shortly.” Sylvanas shut the door to emphasize that the conversation was done.

Sylvanas didn’t lie. The paladin was at her door the moment Dinah collapsed on her bed. She’d forgotten how much she hated to go shopping and walking around in the heat made her exhausted. The dryness of the area was not new to her, but walking around without a vehicle was.

“How do you feel?” He asked immediately pulling a chair to sit beside her. Anya was by the door and kept an ear focused in her direction.

Dinah sighed, “Tired. I went around getting necessities today. I don’t have a headache anymore and my wrist doesn’t hurt as much unless I carry too much.”

The events earlier that had made Anya carry some of her items played in her head.

_“I’ve got it Anya, don’t worry,” Dinah said waving off her guard. Dinah was barely visible behind her stack. She was missing the grocery bags Walmart would give and the baskets they had. Unfortunately, her brushes and soaps fell out of her hands when she gripped too tightly._

_Dinah cried out in pain and nearly dropped the rest of her load. Anya was there in a flash picking them up and taking her clothes. Her gaze left no room for argument and Dinah sighed._

Pyreanor nodded the sound of his clothes the only thing able to be heard in the silence that followed. He tended to her wrist and hummed thoughtfully. “Your wrist is coming around. I’d say tomorrow give writing a try.”

Dinah pulled back her right arm sharply, “Yes!” Pyreanor gazed at her in utter shock at the surprised outburst. “Say, what is the minimum wage here?”

“Excuse me?”

“How much does one get paid for work?” Dinah asked, rephrasing her question. She could feel the heat on her cheeks and the still quizzical look the paladin gave her.

He stood up elegantly to gather his supplies. His clothes barely moved with the movement. “It depends on where you work,” he said looking at her. “Some places pay more than others.”

“If I were to work for you, how much would you pay?” Dinah asked putting a hand to her chin. The elf nearly tripped over his own feet. He let his eyes roam up and down and regarded her for a while.

Dinah was starting to feel a bit insulted and worried. “I’m not looking for any more apprentices.”

“I don’t want to be a healer, just errands and stuff.”

Pyreanor shook his head, “I have apprentices for that. I have no need for your services. I am sorry Miss Dinah, you will need to look for work elsewhere.”

Dinah tried to hide the look of disappointment from her face. What could she expect. She obviously didn’t leave the finest of impressions on him when they first met. Accusing someone of playing a game tended to not look good when it came to a professional.

After Pyreanor left, Dinah decided that now would be a good time to use the bath. She stared at the old tub, lifted off the ground by feet. It looked to have running water, and she slowly turned one of the knobs.

It began to fill with water, and Dinah stripped eagerly. She already felt better getting out of her two day old clothes, or however long she’d been in them. Too long was the only reasonable answer.

While it filled, Dinah organized the sink area and began to wash her underwear. She blushed as she felt ashamed to admit that she didn’t wish to buy undergarments in front of a man, orc she reminded herself. A male orc regardless. And, Dinah was ashamed that she’d actually forgotten. She had been so accustomed to wearing them, she hadn’t even thought about it.

Dinah hoped the soaps she bought though would help. She grimaced at the greyish murk of water that appeared as she thoroughly scrubbed and rubbed at her undergarments. They must have been as dirty as she smelled.

She finished cleaning them just as the tub was ready. Dinah stopped the water and hung her undergarments on the back knob of the restroom so they wouldn’t be seen accidentally.

She let herself sink into the warm water. The sensation almost foreign to her and scrubbed herself with a rag lathered in soap. Dinah quickly dunked herself and ran nails through hair. The water at this point she tried to ignore. Dinah had no desire to see everything coming off of her.

Eventually she was out of the tub, cleaned, dry, and ready to change into some other clothes. 

Dinah let out a gasp as she saw her old sheets had been changed. She hadn’t realized she’d been in the bath that long. Dinah lamented having to wear her new clothes to bed, but without proper sleeping clothes, there was no choice, and she refused to go to bed naked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning and a small breakfast later, Dinah found herself in the Warchief’s study. Her wrist felt much better and she found she could write, upside down due to the nibs on the quills, but she could do it.

“I hear that your wrist is functional again,” Sylvanas said. She sat in her chair, legs crossed and her head held up by her fist. At the comment, Dinah casually rubbed it and felt grateful she felt skin rather than cloth.

She was wearing her red tunic and decided that the light beige one could be used as her night shirt along with one pair of pants. They had been comfortable enough to sleep in.

“Yes ma’am,” she said, “My wrist and body in general feels so much better. Now I just need to find work.” Dinah vaguely remembered Sylvanas saying she might have something for her to write, and Dinah hoped that maybe by bringing it up she would be able to get a clue.

Sylvanas nodded and stood up. The Horde had become quite the mess since Lordaeron had been blighted. She needed someone to be able to catch them up on the paperwork side of ruling and running a war. With their fronts constantly harassed, missives, orders, and everything else was beginning to get askew. There were simply not enough bodies to accommodate.

Nathanos had made clear his distrust of the living human, but Sylvanas was willing to wager that if she put trust, even false trust, Dinah would prove to be loyal if not compliant. “I’m afraid certain events and lack of staff have made some things difficult to keep up with.”

She watched Dinah’s face carefully. Confusion, doubt, and a flicker of recognition. “You want me to do paperwork for the country? I’m not a citizen. Is this even legal?”

Sylvanas only offered a wry smile. “Come with me,” she said walking past Dinah. She led them to an office like area. Papers were messily laid around, files open, and if she looked hard enough, there was a desk behind the papers.

“You’re not doing a good job of telling me if this is legal or not,” Dinah said, her eyes narrowed and searched Sylvanas. “How do you still know that I am not a spy?”

Sylvanas straightened and turned towards Dinah a smile carved onto her face, revealing the fangs in her mouth. She was about to speak until Dinah beat her to it, “Oh my God, you’re a vampire!”

The Warchief just gazed at Dinah an eyebrow lifting. “Please don’t turn me into an undead. I taste awful,” Dinah continued, slapping her hands over her neck and warily watched Sylvanas’s movements.

Sylvanas resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose, or just outright slapping Dinah. Of course, she had it half right. “I’m a banshee, not a vampire,” Sylvanas deadpanned.

Dinah hissed as she sucked in hair, “But you can turn me into undead! You didn’t deny it!” She unclasped her hands from her neck and pivoted to make a mad dash for the door. She choked a bit as she met resistance from her own clothes.

Sylvanas had grabbed the collar of her tunic casually and easily keeping Dinah from going forward. “Calm down,” she said. While her voice was steady, her eyes were slightly glowing. “I was going to say that I would only turn you if you betrayed my trust.”

She relaxed her grip as she felt Dinah slowing down. “You won’t betray my trust will you?” Sylvanas asked sweetly, giving what she hoped to look like a genuine smile. Dinah turned her head towards her and gave a slight shake.

“Now, I am going to release my hold on you,” She said, watching Dinah. Her ears were alert and twitched every few seconds. “Can you walk and talk to me like an adult?”

Dinah got the impression she was the student and Sylvanas the teacher, and her cheeks warmed at the thought of her role being switched on her. “I can. I’m sorry for the outburst.”

Sylvanas nodded before fully releasing her grip on Dinah. The other woman straightened and fixed her tunic. “What do you need me to do?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Warchief of the Horde had explained to Dinah what she expected. Dinah needed to file away, organize, and write some letters. Condolence letters, but letters all the same. Sylvanas had made it clear she didn’t quite care how it was done, as long as it all got done.

Dinah gave herself the deadline of a week. She’d gotten herself a calendar. Well, more like found one that must have been owned by whomever had worked here before. She placed it on the wall and circled the day she said she’d be done. Anya had been invaluable here in helping her with that.

“Are there filing cabinets? You know, like enclosed shelves? But like instead of shelves, you have drawers?” Dinah asked Anya. The elf gave her a curious glance before nodding. Later, multiple filing cabinets had been moved into the room.

It had been backbreaking, and she required a lot of insight from Anya on what were missives, finances, war plans, or things of priority. Most of these from what she understood were orders already carried through, but needed to be filed for future references.

Dinah had made a pile for each and for miscellaneous. It had taken her most of the day, but the office had been divided into sections and at least a desk could be seen. “Anya, do you have labels?”

She worked through lunch, and she worked through dinner. Anya was sure she had left Dinah food to eat, but the young woman seemed so intent in her work she didn’t notice she was hungry.

“Miss Dinah, you should eat some of your dinner,” Anya pointed out. “You did not eat lunch, and you should keep up your strength.”

Dinah hummed but continued to file the ‘Missives’ cabinet. Some would need Sylvanas’s signature and once she had a good grasp of what needed to see whom, she’d send them off. “Let me finish the missives and then I’ll eat.”

Anya grunted, “You said that you would eat after you finished the ‘Condolence Letters’, but then Miss Dinah, you did not eat.” The ranger was tempted to drag Dinah away from the cabinets and force her to put food into her mouth. Her care was granted to her by the Banshee Queen, and eating was part of caring.

“I got started on the missives. I can’t stop now. I’m on a roll!” Dinah said enthusiastically, her hand jutting out like a wave. She got a personal sense of pride and accomplishment every time a paper would fall into its rightful place.

Dinah didn’t know how much time had passed. The light from the sun was fading and after her conversation with Anya, everything had gone quiet. Dinah figured her guard was just doing her job and didn’t think much of it. 

Though she missed the small conversations they would have. Dinah always worked better talking to someone, but she also worked better with light.

“Do we have candles? It is getting hard to see,” Dinah asked searching the room. There was no electricity, so she figured candles, lanterns, any of the sort would be good enough. “Anya?”

A figure moved in the distance. “Anya?” Dinah asked tentatively again. She grabbed one of the hefty books that had been on the desk and grasped it in her hands. “I’ve got an...a very big book, and I know how to use it!”

“I doubt a book would be of much help to you in the ways of defense,” said a soft voice. Sylvanas came out from the shadows, “I see my ranger was right to inform me of your mulish like tendency to keep going. Admirable, but foolish.”

Dinah carefully set the book down. “I’m sorry?”

Sylvanas let out a chuckle. “I am relieved to see that you take your work with pride, or that my threat has motivated you,” She said watching the reactions. Dinah paled at the reminder of being turned into an undead. “However, you will be joining the undead sooner if you keep this ethic up.”

Dinah furrowed her brow. “Wait, so regardless I’m going to turn into undead? Please don’t. I don’t have anything to offer up other than I’d be annoying.”

Sylvanas sighed, “No. That isn’t what I meant. I’m telling you to not work yourself into the grave.” Dinah widened her eyes before breaking into a grin and snickering. Sylvanas gave her a halfhearted look.

Dinah pulled herself together quickly with a cough. “I guess that means you would like me to eat?” Sylvanas nodded and watched Dinah pull her food close to her and began to slowly take bites. It had gotten cold and lost some of its flavor, but her stomach appreciated it just the same.

“Don’t make me come for you again,” Sylvanas said, her eyes the light in the room. “I imagine I don’t have to remind you to sleep as well? I have no time for fools.” She turned on her heel and left Dinah to her thoughts.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came by quickly. Dinah had tossed and turned in her sleep as was evidenced by her hair and state of the bed. She quickly changed into her day clothes and prepared herself for another day at the office.

Anya was at the door holding a tray for breakfast. Dinah tried to slip past the ranger, but she seemed to always be able to be in front of her. “Listen Anya, I normally don’t eat breakfast anyway. I’ll eat lunch today I promise.”

The ranger shook her head, “No can do Miss Dinah. Lady Sylvanas has personally given me orders to make sure you get everything you need. That includes three square meals a day. A walk every so often, and to make sure you rest.”

Dinah sighed heavily, “So I’m a pet to a vamp...I mean banshee.” She crossed her arms but Anya refused to budge. “Fine, I’ll nibble.”

True to her word, Dinah nibbled the breakfast on her plate. She could recognize the basic food groups, and it seemed Sylvanas was making true with her thoughts on giving the basic requirements. 

It tasted fine, but her stomach was less appreciative of its morning wake up. “Are you well?” Anya asked with concern. Her brows were raised and her lips a thin line, but other than the twitch of her ears, she kept the perfect stance.

“Yeah, just...breakfast doesn’t always agree with me. I’ve always made jokes that my stomach needed time to wake up,” Dinah explained. She did chug the water down though and it helped settle her stomach.

Anya nodded but didn’t press the matter. However, she cleared her throat and Dinah looked up to see what would cause her normally stoic guard to want to have a conversation with her. “Lady Sylvanas was quite displeased that last night you would be walking around instead of sleeping. I was told to remind and warn you to take better care of yourself.”

Dinah looked confused, but it must have been when she’d wake up to work on something or read to try to go back to sleep. She’d never been able to sleep well.

She narrowed her eyes, “I don’t think she said it that way though.”

Anya looked a little pressured but gave in, “No, she actually said to tell you that you are a stubborn human that has no idea how to take care of herself, and if she sees the candlelight from your room again so late at night, she would make you sleep.”

“There it is,” Dinah said triumphantly her eyes glittering with pride, “Wait? How did she know I was up, and how do you know this? Have you slept?”

Anya’s eyes about popped out of her sockets, “Miss Dinah, I know that you thought Lady Sylvanas was a vampire, and while not true she is undead. Do undead sleep where you come from?”

“Noooo,” Dinah said. “Typically our dead sleep for eternity. Wait, you’re undead too?”

Anya gave Dinah a look of exasperation. She couldn’t believe it had just dawned on Dinah just now. “Come now Miss Dinah. No better guard than one that has no living requirements.”

Dinah could only nod and pushed away her breakfast to think more on the subject. “Well time for work, I’ve nibbled.”

The day went by fast for Dinah. The room was ahead of schedule and was looking better and better. She’d have to check the books and get started on the letters soon, but by lunch time a floor could start to be seen.

Anya wasted no time in making sure Dinah got the point that eating was a requirement and not a luxury. “Hold up, who keeps giving me food? I didn’t go grocery shopping with that money.”

“The Warchief has been providing for you,” Anya replied. She watched Dinah carefully to make sure the plate was mostly eaten. Breakfast could be excused but not lunch. 

“More that I owe her then. How much does all of this cost?”

Anya shook her head, “Milady is taking care of you because it is not your fault where you are at. She...understands...that you would have no other means. Do not trouble yourself.”

Dinah only hummed and rested her head in her hand. She would have to find some way to pay Sylvanas back for everything she had done for her. After work, she would go find Sylvanas and talk about it. Maybe even make a deal with her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinah stood in front of Sylvanas’s door. Her hand hesitated and hovered above the wood. She found herself nervous, and Anya was not helping the matter. The ranger’s eyes had practically said, ‘Don’t bother the Queen. She has more important things to do.’

That thought alone gave Dinah the courage to knock. If she had so much stuff to do, feeding her needn’t be a part of it. She’d even start paying some rent. The knocks on the door seemed far more steady and strong than what her shaking legs portrayed.

Sylvanas opened the door, and just about rolled her eyes at Dinah. “Yes?” She asked. Dinah could catch the hint of sarcasm at the end of her voice. She must have been annoying the banshee guilt tugged at her.

“I’m sorry for interrupting you with what must be the hundredth time, but can we talk?” Sylvanas nodded before allowing Dinah to enter. She gave a curt nod to Anya before turning to face the human.

Dinah once again found Sylvanas's room to be gloomy, and knowing now that she didn't need to sleep made the lack of a bed answered a lot of questions. She took in a deep breath.

“I can feed myself,” Dinah blurted. At Sylvanas’s raised eyebrow she continued, “Look, you don’t have to buy food for me. You already bought me clothes and a place to stay. I can pay rent. I can buy my own food.”

Sylvanas huffed, “My dear, you would starve in a stocked pantry.” Dinah glared at the accusation. “My ranger had to convince you to eat breakfast, lunch, and as far as I know perhaps dinner. What makes me believe for a second that you would go out and purchase your own food?

“You didn’t even purchase food with the money lent,” Sylvanas continued, circling around Dinah like a shark. “As for rent, think of all this as me trying to make it up to you about dragging you into this world. 

“Or, your job can be for room and board,” Sylvanas said, stopping to stand in front of Dinah. “The choice is yours if you so badly feel like you need to compensate me.”

Dinah extended her hand, “I will work for room and board. I refuse to live here for free.”

Sylvanas eyed her hand warily before grasping the smaller hand in her own. Dinah smiled, “After all, money makes the world go round.”

“I am unfamiliar with this phrase, but I can take a guess at what it means,” Sylvanas replied releasing her hand. “Now go eat, and sleep.”

“I am not a pet!” Dinah exclaimed, playfully sticking her tongue out before leaving. Since she hadn’t been killed yet, perhaps the Warchief had a sense of humor yet.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“How does she fare?” Sylvanas asked Anya. She was busy writing on parchment while Anya stood at attention nearby.

Anya saluted, “She ate dinner with more gusto than I’ve seen. She went to sleep about an hour ago milady. I confirmed the evened heartbeat myself.”

Sylvanas nodded, “Good, good. And the job? How is she doing?” She stopped writing to look at Anya carefully. She would tap her fingers and nod every so often as Anya gave her report.

She dismissed the guard to go back to watching Dinah with orders to keep her in bed should she try to get up in the middle of the night. 

Sylvanas smiled to herself. It was turning out better than she thought. According Anya, Dinah had managed to get through half of the papers concerning the Horde via organizing. While nothing of concern had happened, Sylvanas could only appreciate the swiftness in which Dinah worked.

She furrowed her brow at the thought of Dinah asking so many questions. It wasn’t the questions she was asking that caused concern but more of her lack of military understanding. This only confirmed Sylvanas’s suspicions that the human wasn’t a spy, but more on what culture she could have come from where a lack of basic understanding of such would not be common.

Sylvanas would let Dinah continue to organize the room and then find another job for Dinah to do. It would be better to put another in that role while Sylvanas took Dinah apart piece by piece to find out what made her, and this other world tick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much longer than the last. Good stuff to come soon I promise. I wanted to finish up what I'm setting up for. Once again, any tips for writing will be greatly appreciated! By the way, if notes from previous chapters make it onto this one, I'm sorry. I guarantee you I'm not putting them on new notes on purpose.
> 
> I also wanted to clarify 'writing upside down'. A few years ago I took a calligraphy class. The way that nibs are made are suited for right handed people. If you try to write with the left hand, the nib will catch on the paper, rip it in some cases, and most of all does not allow proper ink flow.
> 
> By writing upside down, you mimic how a right handed person would start writing the words essentially 'tricking' the nib that it is facing the correct direction. This method also keeps the left arm from basically putting whatever you are writing stained onto your skin.
> 
> I imagine Sylvanas will have no problem making a left-handed nib or getting one for Dinah. (They do exist, but I learned a valuable skill that I didn't know I needed. It freaks people out and it is hilarious.)


	4. Forging Bonds of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas doesn't know how to play.

A week had passed with Sylvanas keeping Dinah on the job. Ultimately, moving her from place to place would only be confusing and keep Sylvanas from gleaning the information, she so desperately wanted, harder to get.

Dinah was efficient and on schedule. She’d made the office functional. She filed important documents and ones that required her signature would be given to her by the end of the day, unless it required immediate attention.

However, Sylvanas found herself tapping her fingers, while Baine gave a report on what was happening in Mulgore. Small scouts of naga were hardly a concern. She stopped when she noticed Baine looking at her with what she assumed were raised eyebrows. His eyes shone and his ears were perked. Clearly, wanting a response.

“Do as you see fit High Chieftain,” Sylvanas said dismissing him with a wave of her hand. He bowed before walking out, the sound of his hooves a distant clatter as others turned to leave with the meeting done.

All but one. Sylvanas frowned at Lor’themar who stroked his beard. She waved at him. “You seem to be distracted my Queen,” he said. He talked slowly and chose his words carefully.

Sylvanas hummed and leaned on the palm of her hand. “It is none of your concern,” she said. Once again, she attempted to dismiss him. But the older elf seemed content to just study her instead. His gaze searched her own.

He released a chuckle, “Does it have anything to do with that human supposedly from another dimension?” Sylvanas turned her head away and Lor’themar thought it the opportunity to continue. 

“If information is what you want, treating her like a distant employee will get you nowhere. Any information that will be of high importance will be contained behind closed lips as she keeps herself just as professionally distant.”

Sylvanas scoffed, a hollow sound that only mimicked the actual air flow. “You suggest I become friends with this woman?” Sylvanas sneered before looking back at Lor’themar. She stood and walked to stand in front of him.

“I could simply just have Anya do that,” she said, putting all her weight onto one foot. Her eyes studied Lor’themar, and he just laughed at her instead. He was so infuriating; if she didn’t feel inclined to keep him alive in case he proved useful in the future, she would have gutted him then and there.

He took breaths to steady himself, “My Queen, Anya is as distant in death as she was in life. Hardly a good friend, and to find someone else will only make the human more inclined to not share anything.

“Out of everyone she has met here, you and Anya have been a constant. Who does she aspire to appease? You. How will she be able to get back home? You,” Lor’themar said. He continued down a list of reasons.

Sylvanas rose a hand to stop his rambling, “I will not.”

“But you will, because you yourself are the best bet to get what you want the fastest. Quite frankly it doesn’t matter if you actually believe you’re friends or not, but as long as she thinks it.”

Lor’themar took his leave to let Sylvanas ponder the thought. She found herself in her study drumming her fingers on the wood of her desk. The pointed tips of her gauntlet making indents.

As usual the old elf was right. She’d have to figure out how to earn the trust of her charge, and it didn’t set well with her. Sylvanas found herself anxious. Anxious? Sylvanas growled, she would not be intimidated by mere socializing. 

She stood up sharply and paced around the room. Sylvanas found herself at a loss. It had been so long. She gave orders. She killed others. How did one make friends? 

Years ago, she tried to reunite with her sisters but it was thrown in her face. Dinah’s own reaction to thinking she was a vampire was even a testament to what the human thought of her. In hindsight, threatening the human was not the most brilliant of plans.

Sylvanas put a hand on her hips and one over her eyes. She couldn’t believe that she was going to have to ask Lor’themar how to even begin to approach Dinah to become friends.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinah rolled around in the bed. She even bounced on it. Sylvanas had made sure to let her know that she was required to take at least one day off. It would have suited Dinah just fine. It was more days she got off than back home.

However, there was not much to do. Had Dinah been back home she’d be playing video games or visiting her family. But here, there were none of the sort and it left going outside an option, which wasn’t what Dinah was keen on.

She never liked going out for the most part to begin with but it was made worse by the glares and looks of distrust given by the other denizens of Orgrimmar. She contemplated disobeying Sylvanas and head to work anyway just for something to do.

“Hey Anya?” Dinah asked. Her guard would usually open the door at the sound of her name, but no such thing happened. She continued on, “Promise you won’t tell Ms. Windrunner, but I’m so bored; I’m going to go to work anyway.”

The door creaked open. Dinah prepared to argue with the ranger, but held up a heart made by her hands instead to try and win her over. Her eyes popped from her skull, and she nearly passed out realizing that it was Sylvanas at the door.

“I wouldn’t advise doing that,” Sylvanas said letting the faint trace of a smirk grace her lips. “Ms. Windrunner might be a bit angry.”

“Noted,” Dinah said, putting her hands behind her back. She waited for Sylvanas to continue speaking, but neither were keen on saying anything. Dinah looked at the Warchief and could have sworn the other woman was trying to say something.

Sylvanas made a show of clearing her throat though it was hollow and fake. Mostly due to having to pretend to breathe air to do it. “I hear humans like to go shopping,” she said.

Elves did to of course. The two races were more alike than either would like to give credit for, but Sylvanas had to test the waters.

“Sure, I guess,” Dinah said. She rubbed her arm and looked away. The slow clenching of her fists probably told Sylvanas exactly how she felt about that idea.

“You do not?”

Dinah sighed, “Not really. It means I have to...go outside.” Sylvanas raised her eyebrows and frowned. “Like, I...have hobbies that don’t really need another person...Ok fine. I hate going out.”

“Noted,” Sylvanas said, mimicking Dinah. That struck this plan from her list of ideas. The conversation with Lor’themar played through Sylvanas’s mind.

_“Humans are easily enthralled by elven treasures. Surely you remember this,” Lor’themar said. At Sylvanas’s nod he explained, “So why not take her shopping? There are bound to be things she hasn’t seen before and will want. Gifts are the best way.”_

Sylvanas put hands behind her back. ‘So much for that Lor’themar.’ She thought. He had seemed convinced that all she would need to do would entrance Dinah but that was going to be harder than it seemed to look.

“What do you like to do?” Sylvanas asked. Honesty would surely be the best policy. Though that had been an idea of Lor’themar’s too. Just in case for some odd reason elven trinkets didn’t work. 

Dinah twiddled her thumbs, “Write, file, organize…”

“Work?” Sylvanas said interrupting. She grabbed one of Dinah’s hands. “I am going to show you around Orgrimmar, and if something grabs your interest, we’ll go from there.” By the Sun this was proving to be more annoying than what it was worth.

Sylvanas assured Anya that the ranger wouldn’t be needed today. It left Sylvanas with having the unfortunate time of spending the day with Dinah. To make things worse, even outside, nothing seemed to catch the interest of Dinah.

Sure, she gawked at swords, weapons, some necklaces and armor. But she only commented on how cool it was, but had shown no other desire other than an appreciation for the craft. 

Most of the residents seemed to ignore Dinah, and Sylvanas was sure it was because of her presence. They had stopped by the clothing shop that Dinah had bought her clothes from. Magar was distant but seemed to appreciate what Dinah was telling him.

“The clothes fit great!” Dinah said to him enthusiastically. She was wearing the dull red tunic, and pinched it away from her body to feel the cloth between her fingers. “I really like this one. I’ve found work, so it will be nice to come here again with actual money.”

“Don’t worry yourself,” Magar said. He didn’t seem to mind the Warchief’s presence. The banshee was only half listening and was watching and paying more attention to Dinah. 

Heartbeat was normal. Voice was calm. All in all: a professional. Sylvanas wanted to tear her hair out. What would amaze this woman? How would she get her to spill every detail she knew?

It wasn’t until they had taken an elevator to the upper levels of the canyon that Sylvanas caught the irregular heartbeat. She glanced at Dinah to see she was staring at a Swift Blue Raptor. The owner was putting it into a stable for the night. A young troll just growing into his tusks. 

He must have come to sign up for the war. The trolls were always adding more to bolster the Horde’s ranks. However, Dinah’s expression wasn’t the terror of seeing a giant raptor. Instead, wonderment. Almost childlike, her eyes wide trying to absorb the scene before her.

“I doubt the raptor will eat you,” Sylvanas said.

“A raptor…”Dinah whispered, “Oh my god Ms. Windrunner! A raptor. It even has the terror claw. It’s cute! Can...can I touch it?” Dinah was vibrating with excitement and her throat strained to keep her voice down.

Sylvanas wanted to scream. Elven trinkets, enchanted weapons and armor, stunning Tauren jewelry, but a beast so common to be mistaken for an infestation was what grabbed her attention?

The two women approached the young troll. He froze at the sight of the Banshee Queen. “My Queen, 'Ow can I be of service?”

Sylvanas gestured to Dinah who looked ready to burst. Her eyes glittered, and she had a grin so wide, Sylvanas was worried she’d break her jaw. “My companion wishes to touch your beast of burden.”

The troll cocked his head but otherwise let Dinah near. “Ya be needin’ ta extend ya hand for her” he said. Dinah tentatively held out her hand. The raptor took deep breaths through its nostrils. Its eyes watched Dinah carefully until they closed, and it pressed its snout into Dinah’s hand.

Dinah nearly screamed in excitement as she stroked the raptor’s head. “It feels just like a chicken leg!” Sylvanas wasn’t entirely sure what to do with comment of the raptor being compared to a chicken, but it wasn’t her place.

The troll on the other hand seemed to be fighting himself over what to say to Dinah, but not to be rude in front of Sylvanas. It was quite amusing. His heartbeat had sped up, and she could hear every pulse as if it were her own.

“Dinah, I think it is time to go. The raptor must be tired from the journey,” Sylvanas said holding out her hand. Dinah didn’t hesitate to take it before waving goodbye and thanking the troll for letting her pet his raptor.

She didn’t take notice that she’d grabbed Sylvanas’s hand, however the moment her stomach growled, she disentangled the fingers and held her stomach. Sylvanas’s ear twitched at the sound. “Come, there is a place in Orgrimmar that makes food I think you will find to your liking.”

Dinah nodded, “I wish I could have pet the raptor longer though to be honest.” Dinosaurs, animals long to be thought extinct, and she just got to touch one. 

“If you wish to see more like that,” Sylvanas said, “We can discuss that while you eat.” Goodness, why the raptor caught her fancy Sylvanas would never know, but it seemed she had some leeway with getting what she wanted.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It says...what language is this?” Dinah said. She was squinting at the writing and was tracing the letters with her hands.

Sylvanas looked at the building before her. She was only here because of Lor’themar’s advice. It better get her the information she wanted otherwise, blood elf was going to be on the menu. “It says Borstan’s Fire Pit. It is written in Orcish.”

Dinah stood up and seemed to be thinking pretty hard. “Kind of like Barbecue I guess.”

Sylvanas had no idea what Dinah was referring to but merely shrugged. Dinah didn’t look to pleased to be here, and she wondered if Barbecue was not as good a food in her world.

They walked in, and Dinah could smell all the meat cooking. It made her mouth water. The building was very warm from all the fire pits, but there were many other residents inside the tent. Groups of friends or single people at the pits.

“Do we just sit at a pit?” Dinah asked. She wasn’t entirely sure how this was going to work.

Sylvanas shook her head, “I believe we go to the chefs and order what we want, and they will direct us to a pit and cook the food there.”

Dinah walked up to an orc that didn’t seem too busy. “Excuse me sir, do I order here?” she asked. The orc stood straighter and regarded Dinah, it seemed he was about to say something rude, but when he glanced at Sylvanas, he closed his mouth.

“Aye, what you wanting?” He asked, crossing his arms. 

“What meat is available?” Dinah asked. “I’m unfamiliar with meats here.”

The orc grunted. “What meat do we not have? We have quail, jerky, venison, ham…”

Dinah hummed and tapped her chin. “Can I have quail?” She looked up at Sylvanas. The Warchief smiled and nodded her head.

The Warchief gave the orc the money required for Dinah’s meal, and he directed them to an empty fire pit. The two women sat around it. Dinah felt a bit stuffy being so close to a fire in the heat of the day.

Sylvanas didn’t seem to mind it as much. She was staring into the flames intently. Dinah felt the weight of the silence in the area. She also could feel the stares digging into her back. She doubted Sylvanas came here often, and with a human guest no less.

Dinah’s cheeks flushed, but she didn’t say anything. Sylvanas seemed to be content being in her own little world.

Sylvanas was just thinking of all the advice Lor’themar had given her. The food one the most recent.

_“Sylvanas, a way to a girl’s heart is through food,” he said. He mentioned this one in case shopping had proved ineffective. “Dinah is likely to find food appealing not only because she is alive, but because we likely have a different selection.”_

_Sylvanas covered her eyes with her hand, “You make it sound like I’m going on a date Lor’themar.” She had no patience or desire to go dating. She had a Horde to run. She had information to squeeze out of a human._

_“...”_

_“Give me a reason I shouldn’t gut you right here and now?”_

_“You’ll get the information you want faster?”_

It seemed to have taken a hundred years, but eventually the orc came back with a quail and what seemed to be some vegetables. He began to spit it and turn it around. He offered little in conversation as he focused on his task.

“My name is Dinah, what is yours?” She asked. The sound of her voice caught Sylvanas’s attention and brought her back. She watched Dinah and the orc give short little quips.

Before Sylvanas knew it, the food was done and Dinah had begun to eat it. Now would be her chance. With a plate of warm food, she was sure to have her guard down.

“What do you think of Orgrimmar so far?” Sylvanas asked. She cocked her head and her ears were straight. 

Dinah hummed. “It is very...militaristic. Which I guess isn’t surprising considering from what I understand you being in a war and all.”

She didn’t offer any more than that, and Sylvanas’s jaw tightened. Must not have been personal enough which only brought Lor’themar’s smiling face into her mind. She wanted to smack it and gut the elf. What was she supposed to ask?

Had it been Vereesa or Alleria they would have cracked open Dinah’s secrets long ago. But her sisters weren’t here...sisters...hmm. “Do you have any siblings Dinah?”

The other woman nearly choked on the piece of meat she was eating. It was her first bite of the bird, and she had been secretly delighted to try it. Quail was hard to find back home unless you were a hunter. 

“I’m sorry?”

“Siblings. A sister perhaps? Or maybe a brother?”

“I have a younger brother,” Dinah replied. She seemed to coil into herself. She tried not to let her tears fall. It had been more than a week. Were her cats okay? Thankfully, she’d refilled the food bowl, but did they notice her absence? Someone found her cats right?

It’d probably be her brother. She was in contact with him all the time. Since she hadn’t talked to him in so long, he probably noticed her missing. 

Sylvanas let Dinah chew her food. It seemed to have been the worse move she could have done. Dinah looked to be more distant than ever. Sylvanas sighed and opened her mouth. Dinah spoke first.

“I think I’m done. We can take this to go right?”

Curses.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk back to the hold had been quiet. Dinah expressed the need to head back to her room, and the day was done. Anya was back at her post; Sylvanas was out searching for Lor’themar. Surely the elf had not headed back home yet.

She found him talking with Baine and she dragged him away without a word. Baine looked horrified but didn’t seem to question her intent.

“How did it go? Your date?” Lor’themar asked once they were in her private study.

“Nothing you suggested worked,” Sylvanas snarled. Her fingers flexed and she took breaths to steady herself. It did nothing of course, but going through the motions helped relax her.

Lor’themar raised a brow, “Oh. Now that is odd? What did you ask her?”

Sylvanas went through what happened during the day. At the end, the old elf was on his knees with barely contained laughter. “Oh My Queen, of all the personal questions to ask, you bring up family? Milady, Dinah likely misses them greatly.” 

You were always an efficient killer and this is no different. You effectively killed the mood!” Lor’themar attempted to regain some dignity, he hadn’t had such an outburst in a long time, and if he wanted to see any more laughter, he’d best close his mouth.

“What do you suggest I do then?” Sylvanas asked. The question seemed to sober Lor’themar.

He shrugged, “Best apologize for upsetting her. If she isn’t upset, just make her think that you care about her feelings.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvanas temporarily dismissed Anya and opened the door silently to Dinah’s room. The fading light of the sun outlined the objects. Dinah was curled up on her bed with her back towards the door.

She pricked her ears, and could only hear uneven breaths and a frantic heartbeat. Sylvanas could imagine there were tear stained cheeks and red eyes on Dinah’s face.

“I am sorry if I upset you,” Sylvanas said. She sat at the end of the bed. Dinah didn’t acknowledge Sylvanas with words but nodded. “I haven’t tried to make friends in a very long time.”

“Friends?” Dinah asked. Her voice was thick from the held tears. She sat up and turned towards Sylvanas. Her red eyes locked onto Sylvanas’s. She then smiled, “I wished you told me you were trying to be friends with me. I thought it was my boss doing a boss thing.”

Sylvanas offered a smile. “Well, I’d like to be your friend while you stay here. Do you want to talk about it?”

Dinah shrugged. “I guess it couldn’t hurt.” She cleared her throat, “You’ve shown me much of Orgrimmar, it would be nice to compare the two.”

_Yes._

“I’d very much like to hear about your homeland.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to comment I don't think. If you stuck this far already, I can only offer a thanks!
> 
> Though, if you have a way to make italics easier that would be great. I hate html.


	5. If You Play with Fire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Dinah leave the hold on a quest. The supposedly easy fetching errand turns out poorly.

Dinah hummed while she worked. She glowed with happiness and nearly floated to every task. Yesterday had been awkward and a little upsetting, but thinking back on it Dinah could appreciate what Sylvanas was trying to do.

They had talked until the moon rose. Mostly just Dinah telling Sylvanas about the country and state she was from. The similarities in climate. A bit about her family. Sylvanas’s eyes glowed with excitement. It wasn’t until Dinah had yawned, Sylvanas decided that it was enough and for her to go to bed.

Anya had been startled that morning to find Dinah already up, eaten breakfast, and was on her way to work. While she liked to work, Dinah did not like to _go_ to work. It didn’t really make much sense if one thought about it, so she typically didn’t dwell.

A goblin brought Dinah back down to reality when he came running into the office. Dinah had been caught in the middle of his stampede and was down on the ground. The goblin sat on top of her. “‘Scuse me,” he said. Though he didn’t make an attempt to move.

“I’s wus lookin’ fer a Ms. Clarkson,” he said. He grinned wide, his jagged teeth glinting in the firelight. “I’s gots an importants task fer her.”

Dinah stared at him, “Could you please get off?” She made an effort to sit up, but he was right on her chest, and she blushed. The goblin didn’t attempt to budge and instead leaned down closer.

“Maybe fer a smooch, if the lady be willin’?” He puckered his lips, and Dinah tried to keep her head away from him. Anya saved the day by lifting the goblin up by his collar. “Hey! Killjoy!”

Dinah took a moment to catch her breath. Not entirely pleased a goblin attempted to force himself on her. “I believe Miss Clarkson asked you to get off,” Anya said. Her voice was level but her ears were perked and dark mist escaped her eyes.

“Hehe,” he laughed, scratching his chin and doing his best to look sheepish. “I’s suppose she did.” Anya glared at him one final time before setting him back down on the ground.

Dinah stood up on her feet and brushed the dirt off her tunic and pants. “You said there was a task for me? From who?”

The goblin giggled. A scratchy sound coming from his throat. “From a Mister Pyreanor,” he said. “Said you’s wus lookin’ fer work. Said he’s low on Silverleaf.”

Dinah arched a brow, “But Pyreanor said he had plenty of apprentices.” She looked at Anya, but the ranger made a subtle shrug. Dinah couldn’t peace together what would make Pyreanor interested in hiring her for an errand.

“Take it or leave it babe,” the goblin said. He fished through his pockets to find the notice and handed it to Dinah. She opened it and sure enough it was addressed to her. 

She opened the envelope to read the note.

_Dear Miss Clarkson,_

_I do hope this letter reaches you intact. The goblin was the only runner I had available. You see, normally I’d leave this task to my apprentices but another urgency came up that I needed to send them elsewhere._

_For your curious mind, just to route some naga. It should take them naught but a few days. No need to worry yourself over it. However, I am too busy to keep my herbs stocked, and only the freshest of supplies will do._

_I know I declined your services in the past but I would very much like to have them now. The next page will show you what the plant looks like. The leaves, as the name implies, are silver. I am sure your guard will be able to identify it._

_I will offer you ten copper per intact leaf. I would say fifty leaves would be efficient. I appreciate your assistance in this. There is no rush, but I would like to have them in three days time._

_You can find the bushes all around the desert. I’m sure it will be exciting for you to travel outside of Orgrimmar. I don’t see you leaving much, and as a physician, may I say, you really need to get out more._

_With Regards,  
Pyreanor_

Dinah felt a knot tie in her stomach. Leave the city? She’d never so much as ventured much outside the hold. She couldn’t help feeling a bit jittery at the prospect. She showed Anya the letter, and her guard furrowed her brows. Her mouth a thin line.

She didn’t know what to make of Anya’s reaction. “Is this a bad thing?” At Anya’s shake of her head, Dinah pressed further, “It isn’t far out of the city, the bushes?”

“No, Miss Clarkson,” Anya said. “We will not have to travel far, however, I would say that I’d prefer to get you more prepared for outside the gates. The desert can be treacherous.”

Dinah frowned, “Because of the naga?” She was familiar with what naga were, usually serpentine mythological creatures that lived around water. She couldn’t remember what culture they came from and if they were hostile, but they seemed to be hostile here.

Anya didn’t say much after that, and Dinah didn’t push it. “So what all do I need for the desert? I come from the hot plains that might as well be a desert. I’m pretty confident in my own skills on that part.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at a large building after Dinah deemed herself finished with her work. Smoke plumed above it and the sound of metal hitting metal rung through the air. There was a sign with Orcish print on it with a picture of an anvil.

“Is this a blacksmith’s shop? What would I possibly need here?” Dinah asked. She brought her coin purse, significantly lighter than the first coin purse she had been given. Instead, it was filled with the few silver and copper coins she had managed to get on her own. She counted the money in her head. She had a total of two silvers and ten coppers.

“Yes, you’ll be able to procure a basic weapon here,” Anya said. She opened the door for Dinah and let her through. The smell of smoke and sweat was thick and Dinah found herself suffocating in it.

Anya led her to a troll. He had orange hair, thick tusks, and he wore a blacksmith’s apron that seemed to be a bit small on him as it showed much of his bare chest.

“‘Ey mon! Welcome to da Burning Anvil. Me name be Zendo’jian, ‘ow can I be o’ service to ya?” He walked up to the two women. He might have been smiling but Dinah wasn’t all to sure.

Dinah looked toward Anya, and the ranger seemed content to take over the reins. “My companion needs a basic weapon. Do you have any weapons for a beginner?”

The troll nodded and led the women towards a stand full of daggers. Dinah peered behind Anya to take a look at the blades. She felt a rush of indignation at being treated like a novice, despite it being true.

“‘Ave ya eva ‘eld a blade befo’?” Zendo’jian asked, looking Dinah up and down. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. When Dinah shook her head no, he went to the other side of the displays. 

He looked at daggers and dirks, until one caught his eye. It was simple in design with a basic wooden handle. The blade was straight and forward. He tested the sharpness on a wooden board. “Dis will do me tinks,” he said. 

“‘Old da blade in ya good ‘and,” he instructed, holding the blade and extending the hilt. Dinah hesitated before taking the hilt in her left hand. Zendo’jian’s ears perked, and he studied her carefully.

Anya watched Dinah take the blade. She observed how shy Dinah was with it, but how she also knew how to hold it. Her stance was way off, before the troll could correct Dinah, Anya walked over and adjusted Dinah’s shoulders.

“Keep your feet shoulder length apart,” Anya instructed. She gently took hold of Dinah’s arm and slightly bent it at the elbow. “Relax your grip, you will hurt only your hand if you attempt to jab anything with that dagger.”

Dinah followed Anya’s instructions and soon enough, she could hold the blade and stand properly. “How much for the blade,” Anya asked, watching Dinah practice stance changes.

“Ten coppa,” Zendo’jian said. At the sound of the price, Dinah scurried over and flimsily pulled out the needed coppers. “Dank ya fo ya business,” he said, waving them off as they left. 

The sun was still high in the sky and Anya was a little more confident about Dinah heading out into the wilds. “If you see anything strange alert me immediately,” Anya said. Her gaze was intense on Dinah, and the young woman nodded.

The desert looked like any desert Dinah had already seen. Cacti, bird sounds, the whistling of the wind through rocks and across the dirt. Small wisps of dirt coiled around her feet at the slightest breeze, and the dryness was all too familiar.

She had a canteen of water, it had been provided for her by Anya. Her guard had made sure to pack light weight food with high salt content and a large flask of water. She made sure that Dinah’s dagger was in an easy to reach place.

“I feel like I am marching to war with the way you keep hovering over me,” Dinah said with a sigh. Anya’s ears had been perked at any lingering sound, and rustles of bushes were always a cause for immediate observation.

“I appreciate the protection, but if Orgrimmar is the capital of the Horde, I doubt it would be so easy for your enemies to get so close,” Dinah continued. She kept referring to Pyreanor’s sketch to the other bushes that they found.

Anya didn’t seem convinced. “You’d be surprised on who you will find in the desert,” she said. “I’d appreciate it, if you would show more care.”

“Yes, yes.”

Anya huffed, “You are but a toddler who knows not the danger she is in. The difference between an adder and a toy eludes you.”

Dinah clenched her jaw but didn’t say anything. After all Anya was an undead elf. While alive, she could have been centuries older, and while being undead could have doubled the amount. She might as well have been a toddler to Anya.

Sweat was forming on her brow as the sun beat down on them unforgiving, and she wiped it away. They didn’t talk much after that, and Dinah was fine with it. She had hoped her guard and her could have been friends too, but unlike Sylvanas, Anya was not interested in the slightest of such an approach.

Finally, they spotted a bush glinting in the light of the sun. Dinah double checked the sketch and turned to ask Anya for confirmation. She pointed to the bush, and at Anya’s nod, ran for it.

Dinah carefully plucked the silver leaves from the bush. She tenderly wrapped them up in the pouch to take them back to Pyreanor. She counted carefully, and always made sure not to rip a leaf. 

Anya watched Dinah for a time, but the scrape of loose dirt and boots made her ear angle backwards. She glanced back at Dinah, satisfied that she was preoccupied, stalked towards a nearby rock. She kneeled behind it and peeked over the edge. It was a goblin squad. One she did not recognize.

They wobbled around and made crude jokes to each other, as they walked in Dinah’s direction. A group of drunk goblins made for poor company and their tempers were easily flared, something she was sure she didn’t want Dinah to experience just yet.

She would have to divert them, or send them away. Looking around, Anya found nothing of assistance. She would have to talk to them, and the thought wasn’t pleasant.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The leaves themselves felt like they could shatter with but a thought, and they felt soft and velvety to the touch. Dinah felt she could rub her face on them forever. “I wonder what Silverleaf is used for,” she asked out loud, “Anya? What are they used for?”

Anya didn’t answer. Dinah stood up straight and looked around for the ranger but could not see her at all. “Really? Here she was saying I was in danger, and she goes off and leaves me?” She put a hand on the hilt of her dagger, and felt satisfied by the weight that she felt.

Though if Anya couldn’t take care of herself, what hope did Dinah have? She looked around rocks to see if Anya had decided to try to scare her, and if this was the case, Dinah was terrified.

She heard rumblings that sounded like a bunch of people yelling. Dinah ran towards the sound to see Anya trying to talk to a group of goblins. The ranger was set in her military stance while the goblins hurled insults and inappropriate gestures.

Dinah gripped the hilt of her dagger, were they dangerous? They must have been, if Anya was trying to send them away. Should she help her? Dinah didn’t know how to fight, and her presence might make it worse for Anya.

Dinah struggled to move her legs and figure out what to do. She took deep breaths to steady herself. She took a step forward only to fall back as someone grabbed her from behind. 

Fear took hold of her heart as she began to panic. Her right arm was being held back, while a large arm coiled over her left shoulder. A rag was placed over her mouth, and it stank of antiseptic. Anya’s form was beginning to get blurry, and in a moment of panic, she grabbed her dagger with her left hand. 

The blade glinted in the desert light as it was drawn, and red droplets splattered the ground as she sliced into the person’s arm. Dinah heard him curse, and the rag loosened over her mouth. She turned in an attempt to slice at his body.

Darkness covered her vision for a second, and her feet were heavy. It gave her attacker time to grab her again, punching her in the gut, causing Dinah to gasp for air she didn’t receive as the cloth returned.

She could see the blurred outlines of Anya and the goblin group, before her eyes, heavy and tired, closed. She heard her dagger clatter to the ground followed by an empty, almost soothing, darkness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya watched the goblins, her face statuesque as she listened to their complaints. She had merely suggested they take a detour, and it sent them into a rage. Talking nothing of business time, and how they were late because of her, though she doubted they would have been, had they not stopped to argue.

Glancing at the sky, Anya figured Dinah should have been done with gathering the leaves. She would have to finish up with the goblins soon. Her ears twitched when she caught two goblins whispering behind the five goblins yelling at her.

Anya narrowed her eyes, and angled her ears to catch the conversation. It was difficult with the mob yelling at her, and it took all her concentration to listen.

“Success boss,” the skinny goblin said. Anya recognized him as the one who had just run to the group. “Target’s bin secured.”

The other goblin nodded. “I don’t know why’s the big boss wants her, bin nuthin’ but rumors about how she’s got here. But that means we’s can leave the ranger now.”

Target? And why would they need to keep her distracted? Unless their target was…? Anya felt dread creep into her bones. The goblin that seemed to be the leader of the group was pushing his way past and up to her.

“Sorry bout all of this, say how’s bout we’s just get out of yer way and call it even?” He asked. He rubbed his hands together, and Anya caught the tag on his shirt. She lifted him up, and he let out a yell. 

Anya looked closer to the symbol on his chest, and her eyes widened. The Venture Company’s logo was plastered on his shirt. She growled low, and purple mist seeped from her eyes.

“Where is Dinah!?” she all but roared. Her voice amplified by her banshee powers. It was taking everything she had to not ring the necks of the goblins.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinah woke up to the sound of a crackling fire. Her mind was foggy, and her body felt heavy. She tried to open her eyes, taking more energy than it should have. The sounds of crickets and night music filled the area.

Her vision was blurry and Dinah found it hard to focus. The air smelled like medicine, and it made her want to go back to sleep. Unable to fight the drooping of her eyes, she closed them again.

She was moving, of that she was sure. The sound of wood creaking, and the feel of the grain on her bare skin made her assume she was in a wagon. It wasn’t covered, as she could feel the light of the sun on her face.

Dinah licked her lips, she was dry and thirsty. She was able to force her eyes open easier than the last time. She was in a cart of some kind being pulled by two horses. She could hear the snorts and the hooves as the train marched on.

“I don’t like this one bit,” growled a person from behind her. She slightly turned to see a large man next to a green goblin on the driving seat of the cart. The wagon was filled with bags and barrels. 

Dinah thought it best to not say anything or alert them that she was awake. Where was Anya? She was starting to regret not taking the ranger seriously. Kidnappings only happened in movies and books.

She knew that wasn’t true, but it had never seemed like something that would happen to her. Well, neither was jumping through an inter-dimensional rift, but she was working on it. 

“You’s will like the pay, I’m sure,” said the goblin smiling back to the man. “How’s your arm?” He pointed to the bandage, stained red.

The large man huffed. “Wasn’t expectin’ the girl to be wieldin’ a blade,” he said. He mumbled something else to the goblin, and Dinah tuned them out as she tried to calm her quickening heart.

How long had she been out? Was Anya looking for her? How was she supposed to get away? Why had they kidnapped her? 

“How long is that medicine supposed to keep her out for?” the man replied. He was slowing the wagon down to a stop, and the sound of water hit Dinah’s ears. The horses were lapping up the water greedily. The boards of the driver seat creaked as the men joined the horses by the river.

The goblin wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve, “A good few hours.” He dried his hands on the bottom of his shirt, “Might want ta gives her another dose though.”

The man grunted, “What’s your boss looking for in her, common peasant woman as far as I know.”

“Goblin rumor has it she from another world,” the goblin answered. “Boss wants info, info is money. Sell that info to ta highest bidder.”

Dinah attempted to move her body, the numbness and heaviness of it ebbed slowly away, and she could feel she hadn’t been bound. She flexed her fingers and felt around. Her blade was missing, likely taken, and her money was gone.

She could hear the shuffling of feet as they got closer to the wagon. Could her legs hold out? Dinah realized that she would have to try, if she stayed, she’d be sleeping until she woke up in a dungeon. Her best chance was now.

“I don’t like drugging her, ain’t right,” said the man. They were by the driver’s seat of the wagon. “It also takes time we should be on the road. I hope your goblin buddies managed to keep the ranger busy. I do not want an elven arrow in my back.”

The goblin sighed, “Keepin’ her sleepin’ makes travelin’ easier. No one suspects a tired missy on the road.”

Dinah’s heart beat faster in her ears. Her breath ragged gusts of air. She forced her body to coil. The moment the men were by the lip of the wagon, she had thrown herself over the opposite side.

The men cursed, and she fell on her knees, scrambling to get up. Her legs were unsteady, but she was thankful the world stayed in place. Dinah forced herself to run towards the trees. She was no longer in a desert that was for sure, and it made her only more worried how long she’d been out.

Dinah stumbled many times before she made it into the clump of trees. The goblin was easy to outpace, but the larger man was harder to shake. His pursuit bringing him closer and closer.

She turned to see the man nearly upon her, and she screamed when her foot caught on a root, she tumbled down a steep hill and stopped at the bottom. She was tired and her muscles were not responding to her internal commands to move.

She managed to lift her torso to see the man carefully sliding down. She couldn’t give up now. She needed to go back home, and she wasn’t going to let kidnappers foil that plan. There was a large rock, and she grabbed it as she stood up.

The man stopped and rose his hands, “Calm down missy. Just come quietly with us.” He softened his features, and Dinah nearly succumbed to the calming voice he offered. 

_No! He brought me here, he was drugging me! Can’t be **trusted!**_

Dinah threw the rock, and he blocked it with his arm, fortunately, it was his wounded one, and he cried out in pain, holding the bleeding wound. He looked at Dinah with an intense glare, and in his anger didn’t watch his footing. He slid down leaving a slight trail of blood.

She didn’t hesitate to take this opportunity to run through the woods. Her feet were much steadier now and her adrenaline kept her going. Dinah hoped she was running back towards Orgrimmar. Towards Anya. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya retraced her steps back to the bush Dinah had been plucking leaves from. She had hailed some nearby passing champions to escort the group of goblins to the dungeon. Anya had given them a hastily written report to Sylvanas of what had occurred, and her plan of finding Dinah. If she wanted to succeed though, Anya would have to move now.

She managed to find Dinah’s trail leading up close to where she could have seen Anya talking to the goblins. She knelt on one knee and observed the signs of the scuffle.

Dinah’s dagger was laying on the ground, dry blood painting rivers on it. She had sliced, not jabbed. The splatter of blood on the ground seemed to confirm that. Anya measured the footprints. “He came from behind. Dinah surprised him with slicing his arm. It was a capture not a kill.”

She moved a bit away and saw droplets leading from the scene. “Knocked her out. Carried and focused on moving fast.” She sneered. This would be easy to find Dinah at this rate with such an amateur.

As for the goblins, Anya was positive the Dark Lady would give out strict punishments for such an act. She jogged and followed the trail. They were heading towards the plains of Mulgore if it said anything, and by how long it took for her to find out this information, they would be reaching the border by now. 

The sun was setting, but fortunately for Anya, sleep was a requirement she no longer needed. Dinah’s captors would need rest and it would slow them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows how to fix the notes from my first chapter from being posted again, I would greatly appreciate being told. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was interesting to write as I try to set up our obstacles to Sylvanas and Dinah.


	6. You are Going to get Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah returns to Orgrimmar with much to think about, as Sylvanas sorts out her own thoughts.

Anya found a campsite the next morning. She had followed the blood trail up to this point. It was by the edge of the desert, and the ones who had made it were in no hurry to clean up. Clearly favoring speed over stealth.

Rivets in the ground suggested that the man who grabbed her was not alone. He had met an accomplice with a wagon, and were now traveling much faster than Anya could on foot. Judging from the manure, the beasts were live. Being alive was a weakness, and she would be able to catch up.

She jogged at an even pace, making sure to follow the tracks carefully. When the rivets became hard to see, she followed other signs of their trail. Primarily, the scat left behind by their rest stops or animals.

It was mid afternoon of the next day when she came by a peculiar sight. A goblin was cursing and kicking at rocks. The wagon stood near a river. Anya didn’t think she would have caught up as quickly as she did. 

“Stupid worgen,” the goblin muttered tossing a rock into the river. “I don’t want no elven arrow in my back,” he mimicked. His voice low and sarcastic. “Then he goes off and loses ta cargo. What’s I’s supposed ta do while he goes chasin’ that girl?”

Anya, with help from her banshee powers, appeared behind the goblin. “You can start by telling me where they ran off to, and I may see about letting you live.”

The goblin, to his credit, did not jump high into the air. He turned around slowly, the shadow of Anya blocking the sunlight. It silhouetted her, making her face hard to read. He stuttered and stammered unable to get any words out of his mouth.

“L-look. We’s wus just bout ta keep her asleep. She woke up ‘fore we’s could do it. She ran that direction!” he pointed towards the treeline. 

“Your companion is chasing her then?”

“I thinks so. He ran afta’ her. Been bout a day since then. Not come back,” he held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Please don’t kills me.”

Anya smiled at him before she turned and headed the direction he spoke of. The tracks were true so he hadn’t been lying to her. As she got to the tree line she turned around to see the goblin release a breath of relief. She drew her bow; an arrow already notched.

She felt pleasure at the feel of listening to the bow creak under the strain. She adjusted the height, pointing the arrow further up so that when it arched downward, it would strike her target. She released, reveling in the whistle the arrow sang as it flew past her cheek.

She couldn’t hear the grunt of death from this far away, but her eyes glittered with satisfaction as she watched the arrow lodge into the head of the goblin. He went limp as his body fell to its knees before falling face first onto the dirt. She smiled before turning back to her task.

The tracks led deeper into the woods, and she found evidence of Dinah’s struggle. The pushed up dirt and unaligned footprints, told Anya she was not on steady legs. Her pursuer had caught up until a steep hill came into view.

Anya let her feet slide down. Her eyes caught the trail of blood and a rock decorated red on one side. An impression in the soft undergrowth told her Dinah had fallen and lain there for sometime before forcing herself up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come now,” the man said. His true form frightening even in the daylight. Dinah was sure she didn’t want to meet him at night. His fangs glistened every time he said a word. 

The man had her pinned at the edge of a cliff. A twisted pine jutted out over the edge. Dinah was sitting on it, holding on to a roughened branch, her knuckles white. The pine was sturdy enough...for her. The beast-man could not come onto the pine without sending them both to their doom.

“You must be tired and thirsty. My companion and I can give you those things. We are trying to save you from that Banshee Queen. She is a murderer. An usurper,” he said. He held out his clawed hand. 

Dinah didn’t budge from her spot, though her tongue poked out to wet her dry lips. They had been at this standstill since yesterday, and her eyes drooped if she didn’t concentrate. She refused to close them for even a second.

A strong breeze rocked the tree in which she sat; her stomach flipping with the movement the pine made. The wolf-man growled low and paced. “Do you even think she cares for you? That you were _friends_?”

Dinah focused her attention back on him and narrowed her eyes. He continued to snarl in her direction, “She wants the same thing we want.”

“Then how does that make you any different than what you’re claiming to be?”

He paused and glared at her. Dinah held the branch even tighter. She could hear the bark creaking under the pressure from her hand. “You don’t think I suspected? But the fact of the matter is, she didn’t have to kidnap and drug me. At least she has been providing for me, and if anyone thinks I have any information of use, they’d be mistaken.

“I am a civilian who knows trivia because she doesn’t leave the house. I guess if people think knowing that it takes approximately three hundred and sixty four licks to get to the center of a tootsie pop important, than maybe,” she said, “But I doubt anyone does.”

Her eyes burned from forcing them to stay open and alert, and Dinah suspected it was more than just the strain of staying awake. It hurt to hear the wolf-man speak badly of Sylvanas. Her heart tore from listening to accusations she had made in her head be told from another.

Sylvanas couldn’t be that bad. No one could be that bad. And yet, she hated herself for letting the man in front of her sow seeds of doubt. Dinah took deep breaths to calm herself.

It would have to be like that time she thought her friend at work had been talking behind her back. Instead of jumping to conclusions like she wanted to, she talked to her friend. It had been a misunderstanding, bits of conversation she had overheard.

Had she jumped to conclusions, her friendship would have been lost. Dinah would have to do the same here. She would have to get the story from Sylvanas. A lump had formed in her throat and she swallowed thickly to force it down.

The worgen had other thoughts. His arm stung, and thankfully his transformation forced it to stop bleeding, but it also caused it to stretch and ache. He was wasting time. The dark ranger would be here soon if she wasn’t already. 

He had hoped that he could out wait the girl. Her basic needs would overwhelm her rational thought and she’d come off the tree. Away from the cliff. But he might as well have waited for a mule to cross a raging river.

He couldn’t wait here any longer. His companion was likely dead, or they’d both be by the time he returned. If anything, he would be a great sacrifice to stall the ranger. The mission was a failure, and he’d have to report. The Venture Company would have been a useful middle man but the plan had failed.

He heard the leaves rustle from the tree line. He couldn’t be sure. He scented the air and squinted. Dark rangers were excellent at their jobs, but his ears and nose were as equally good. He couldn’t take the chance. He bounded to the tree.

Dinah let out a scream as he jumped onto the trunk of the pine. The width of it the same size as his body. The tree strained under the combined weight of Dinah and the worgen.

“I know you’re there messenger of the Banshee Queen!” he called out. Turning away from Dinah. “I can smell your stench. That rotten magic which preserves your body.”

Anya stepped out of the shadows. Her power barely contained behind a thin mask of indifference. She had already notched an arrow. The worgen growled, “Better make the right choice.”

Anya barely had time to fully draw back the arrow on her bow before the worgen jumped on the trunk of the tree. A sound like echoing thunder erupted from where the tree was attached to the cliff.

Dinah paled. The bottom of the cliff didn’t look any closer and that was discomforting enough. She grabbed the branch with her other hand. It made her feel safer even though she knew it would do nothing.

The worgen used the momentum from the swinging tree to leap back to safety. The trunk was beginning to splinter and break away from the roots. He didn’t look back to see his handy work. He only smirked at the ranger before taking off in the other direction, running on all fours.

Anya cursed and dropped her bow. She chose to leave her body behind. It fell in a crumpled mess. A doll without its master. The extra speed didn’t help, as the tree succumbed to Dinah’s weight and began to plummet down the hill.

Dinah was holding onto the tree for dear life. When Anya’s ghostly form appeared behind her, she didn’t take notice. “Dinah! Your hand!” Anya screamed.

The woman was too scared to open her eyes as she felt the wind in her face and her body straining against the force of air and gravity. She couldn’t let go. The tree would save her. Right? Right!? Let the tree take the fall. 

“Dinah!” Anya screeched. The ground was approaching fast. If Dinah didn’t hurry up and take her hand, she was going to be skewered at best by the splintering tree. Cursing loudly, Anya grabbed Dinah. 

The human refused to let go of the tree. The force of Anya pulling her away caused the branch to break off with Dinah still holding it with whitened fingers. Anya watched the tree continue to fall where it shattered upon impact with the ground.

Dinah’s breath was in short gasps as her body no longer felt the pull of the world. She opened her eyes to see just enough of what happened. She went lax as she realized that she was neither dead, nor skewered. 

Anya carefully took them back up to the cliff’s edge, where her corporeal form deposited Dinah a safe distance away from it. She reclaimed her body, and stood back up. Dinah herself had rolled onto her side, clutching the branch. 

The ranger found herself wanting to yell at Dinah, but the girl was clearly trying to calm herself down. Scolding her in such a way would be fruitless. She touched Dinah’s shoulder, and she flinched before opening her eyes.

“Let’s go home,” Anya said. She helped Dinah stand up. “You can let go of the branch at any time.”

“My fingers won’t open,” Dinah said, still breathless. Anya helped gently pry Dinah’s fingers away from the branch. It ended up being a more painful job than necessary. The branch had splintered and cracked where the force of Dinah’s hold had crushed it.

Tiny splinters stuck from Dinah’s hands like needles from a cactus. Some were big and deep enough to cause small rivulets of blood to slowly ooze from them. “Does it hurt?” Anya asked, clicking her tongue. 

“Does what hurt?” Dinah asked. Anya flipped the girl’s hands around to let Dinah see. “Ow.”

Anya raised a brow. She didn’t press it further. The adrenaline from the fall obviously numbing any pain Dinah would have been feeling. They traveled back to the wagon. Anya wasn’t going to let a good mode of transportation go to waste. Besides, they were likely to find supplies for Dinah’s hands.

Once the clearing came into view, Dinah gasped covering her mouth with her hands. Anya looked where Dinah’s gaze was fixed at. The goblin’s body hadn’t been touched in the time she was gone.

Blood had stopped flowing out of the wound in his head, but it left a sizable puddle underneath his body. The clothes and the ground were stained with dry blood, and the sun had made the stench worse as it encouraged the decay.

“You killed him?” Dinah whispered. Any color that had returned to her face after the fall was already gone.

Anya sighed, “We don’t have time to discuss this. Get in the wagon. We’re going back to Orgrimmar.”

Dinah didn’t look away from the goblin. “What about his family? What about his trial? What about jail?”

The dark ranger continued to work on getting the wagon turned around. Guiding the animals to face the direction in which they had come. “I don’t know nor do I care Dinah. It is time to go. Lady Windrunner is sure to be furious already, and it will take at least two days to get back to the hold.

“We can’t make her wait any longer,” Anya said. She pushed Dinah toward the cart and helped her get in the wagon. “Pull out what splinters you can.”

Dinah watched wordlessly as Anya took hold of the reins. Soon the cart began to move forward. The body of the goblin sprawled across the ground, forgotten. Once the clearing was out of sight, she set to work on cleaning up her hands.

The tiny splinters were for the most part easy to get rid of. The bigger ones required deep breathing and willpower as her body lost the numbing effects of the adrenaline and any leftover drug.

With every removal, fresh blood would well up and slowly drip down onto the wagon below. It stained the white wood red. Just like the dirt underneath the goblin. She had small streams of dry blood, just like goblin did.

What were the punishments and laws in the Horde? Did what Anya do right? Did she, herself, want it to be right? He was crude. He was bad. He drugged her. Along with his accomplice. Surely it was a fitting punishment.

But he was getting paid. Was he not just trying to make a living in this world? Did her life matter so little that she would even try to find an excuse to make his actions justifiable? _Were_ they justifiable?

Dinah didn’t notice the cart coming to a stop. She did not notice when Anya gently grabbed her hands to pull at leftover splinters, or to cut out ones that had dug under her skin. She didn’t feel the sting of the water or the soap from one of the many bags, as Anya lathered her hands and rinsed them.

They didn’t bury the body. _They didn’t bury the body._ They left it out in the sun. It was left out under the stars. Dinah couldn’t stop thinking about it. She wasn’t aware that Anya had shifted her to lay down. Nor that she was now under a warm blanket.

“Sleep Dinah,” Anya said. The dark ranger began to hum a tune. It kept pace with the music of the night, and Dinah found herself drifting. She wasn’t sure when she actually fell asleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinah knew she had slept most of the trip back. It made her feel a bit sad to miss so much scenery, but her body was just so tired. It was also sore from the run. She hadn’t run so much since high school and that in itself was at least six years ago.

The only time she was fully awake was when Anya forced her to eat and drink. She was currently drinking now. The cloth bandages on her hands reminded her of the little wounds she had sustained. It made her realize how lucky she was, and she never properly thanked Anya.

“Thank you, Anya,” Dinah said. The ranger had already settled herself in the driver seat of the wagon, but the creaking of wood told Dinah Anya had turned around. She didn’t need to look to guess Anya was probably confused.

Dinah wanted to offer more to say, but there wasn’t much to be said. The conversation dropped, and the landscape shifted and changed as they traveled. Eventually, the tall towers and giant walls of Orgrimmar came into view. 

There wasn’t much fanfare and for that Dinah was extremely grateful. There were many stares and conversations dropped as they watched Anya drive the wagon to the hold. Sylvanas was there standing tall and regal as ever.

Dinah couldn’t remember much of what happened. Just that Anya had urged her to stand and guided her with gentle force on her back towards the building. Sylvanas may have talked to her, she wasn’t sure, but Dinah found herself standing in her room after a bath with a mug of tea. 

Peacebloom tea if she remembered the name correctly. It was supposed to be similar to chamomile. Anya was back at her door, Sylvanas likely in the study or meeting with leaders, and Lor’Themar standing in front of her with a curious look and cock of his head.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. He folded his hands into his sleeves. Elves seemed to have the prettiest clothing, so brightly colored with reds and golds, but Dinah could never see herself wearing something so fancy.

It took her a bit to register he had spoken to her. Dinah fumbled for words and gazed only at her tea which was now half empty. Her reflection gazed back at her tired eyes and whitened face. 

“I...I…,” she started. Dinah found she had no words. Anya had killed for her. She had been kidnapped. She had been drugged. Sylvanas may or may not be a friend or ally. By extension that made Lor’Themar’s intentions shrouded as well. 

She found her heart aching and longing for the attention that she desperately wanted. Attention only given by family and friends. Tears stung her eyes, and she fought to keep them from falling. She kept herself from blinking, which only made the burning more intense.

Eventually, Dinah released a whimper she had fought to hold back. Lor’themar’s ears perked and he frowned. A look of concern etched onto his face. Once the leak sprouted, the dam fell apart. She began to shake and cry uncontrollably.

Lor’Themar gently put his hands over Dinah’s, taking the mug from her shaking arms to set it on the nightstand. At the contact of his warm touch, Dinah flung herself onto Lor’Themar, grabbing him tightly.

He steadied them both and let her cry into his shirt. He could feel the wetness of her tears, and her cries turned to wails loud enough to be mistaken for a banshee’s scream despite Dinah’s attempts to muffle herself with his clothing. Lor’Themar couldn’t understand most of what she was saying, but he heard garbled chunks of family, friends, and home. 

It had been more than a week since she had come, and he heard nothing of her crying for family. In a place full of strangers, she had kept it bottled up to not show weakness.

Finally, her sobs turned into hiccups, and her ragged breathing slowed. Her body exhausted from the emotional outburst sagged against him, and he found himself struggling to keep them both standing.

His ear flicked to the sound of the knob turning on the door. He expected Anya to come in. After all, Dinah’s outburst was anything but subtle. He was surprised, but found himself happy about it, that it was Sylvanas who opened the door.

She gave him a questioning look. “She has cried herself to sleep,” he explained. More of grunted. He was strong. He’d been a ranger in his prime. But humans were denser than elves.

Sylvanas said nothing, but the plea in Lor’Themar’s eye made her want to stand there until he fell under Dinah’s weight. Unfortunately, that would likely wake up Dinah, and she had no desire to talk to her just yet.

She gently took hold of Dinah and lifted her into a bridal carry. Lor’Themar pulled back the sheets and Sylvanas laid her down. Once Dinah was settled, Sylvanas turned to the older elf. 

He was stroking his beard with a pleased look on his face. Sylvanas glared at him, wondering what could possibly be going through his head. “What?”

He rose his hands, “Nothing milady.” He paused, stroking his beard again. He seemed to be contemplating something. 

Sylvanas sighed and chose to look at Dinah. Anya had given her a full report of what had transpired. The Venture Company seemed to have been hired by someone who knew of Dinah’s origins.

Her hands curled into fists. She had hoped to keep Dinah a secret. The girl had made it easier by not wanting to draw attention to herself or by going out. “Anya gave me her report,” Sylvanas said.

Lor’Themar looked at Sylvanas giving her his full attention. “It seems the Venture Company was involved. I suspect Greymane as well. There was a worgen,” she continued. She moved away from the bed and headed to the door.

“It seems the worgen and Dinah had a conversation. Anya is not sure about what.”

Lor’Themar frowned. His hands were back in his sleeves. He glanced between the back of Sylvanas and the prone form of Dinah. “If you think her faith wavers, what will you do?”

Sylvanas offered no words. She shut the door behind her and headed to her study. She sat in her chair and folded her hands together, putting them to her head. The worgen had complicated matters.

She was left with a curious problem indeed. Sylvanas had greeted Dinah upon her return, but the woman had a glazed look in her eyes, and barely reacted to anyone except physical touches. Touches that were more shoves than anything gentle.

Anya had told Sylvanas that Dinah had not taken well the death of the goblin that had drugged and kidnapped her. It made Sylvanas wonder what kind of sheltered life her world could have her living in. It infuriated Sylvanas. What world could be so peaceful? What world could Dinah have come from where people no longer batted an eye at a dead body on the road?

She wanted to know more. She had been making ground with learning the climate and similarities of the area in which Dinah hailed from, but no other significant information had been gathered.

Sylvanas took a deep empty breath. Until Dinah had recovered, she would just have to wait and see. “Nathanos,” Sylvanas said, standing up from her chair.

The ranger lord was dutifully behind her. “My Queen?” he looked at her curiously. Sylvanas looked him up and down. In life, she had thought about giving him a token. Her soul twisted at the thought of a life she could no longer see herself living. Gazing into his eyes, she saw only adoration and awe.

It was nothing like Dinah’s gaze of curiosity, wonder, and life. She took another empty breath. “Summon Pyreanor to check up on Ms. Clarkson tomorrow morning.”

Nathanos bowed before exiting. Her ear twitched at the door clicking shut upon his departure. Sylvanas paced the room back and forth. She hated these new feelings. It made her soul twitch and burn. Her eyes glowed dangerously. Hatred and anger was all she knew, but these feelings made her _hurt_. She didn’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The token in which I refer to is something Redisaid, the author of the Falling series, came up with. It is a beautiful headcanon and I have accepted it.


	7. Singing Sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The naga are moving, but where too?

Sylvanas headed towards the meeting room. The leaders of the Horde had assembled and were waiting for her. She sat in her chair and waited for them to speak. According to Nathanos, they had managed to capture an interesting prisoner.

She was eager to go and interrogate her, but Sylvanas knew she’d have to address the leaders. “Baine, it seems your reports of Naga being seen in Mulgore were more than exaggeration,” she said, opening the floor.

“Naga have been seen in Quel’Thalas as well,” Lor’Themar said. Upon his statement others listed the same reports. Small scouting parties of naga had been scouted in every part of Horde territory.

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes. “Have we any report of naga appearing in Alliance territory?” The silence was her only answer. “I will send my finest rangers to see if the Alliance are being scouted the same way we are.”

“Windrunner, I have heard you’ve captured a naga,” Baine said, speaking up. “Have you managed to get any information from it?” He stood up and looked Sylvanas straight in the eye.

She smiled in response, “Nathanos had managed to capture her, while her brutes focused on his guard. She was brought to the hold earlier this morning. I will personally talk to her myself after this meeting.”

Baine snorted but sat back down, satisfied with her answer. “What about Nathanos’ orders?” Gallywix asked. He rubbed the Azerite orb on his staff.

Sylvanas resisted the urge to dig her sharpened gauntlet tips into the wood of her chair. To the rest of the Horde, Nathanos had been sent to train more rangers. In reality, he had been sent to scout out the naga. The moment Baine made his concerns to her, she had been suspicious.

Azshara was not one to be trifled with. The moment any naga was involved, Sylvanas had been on her guard since then. The newest scouting parties made her wary of the queen’s intentions.

Had she found out about Dinah? Was she interested in her as Sylvanas was? Were the incidents connected? Were they not, and the scouting parties nothing more than Azshara finally preparing her move? There were too many unanswered questions, so she had sent Nathanos to find them.

“What type of naga is it?” Thalyssra asked. “Females are dangerous. I hope you would have taken proper caution with her.” Her hands were folded and her voice low. Naga had once been night elves. Despite the rift that had come between the elven races, Thalyssra couldn’t help but yearn for peace between her people.

Sylvanas nodded towards Thalyssra, “It is a siren. I have ordered everyone but the undead to keep at least fifty feet away from the hold.” The other leaders looked doubtful.

“Surely, the minds of the Horde leaders could not be so easily swayed,” Sylvanas said, resting her head on her hand. “Besides, she is silenced at the moment. I doubt she will be able to cast.”

“I think the next course of action will be to determine what to do next,” Lor’Themar said, bringing the meeting back on track.

Suggestions were made and plans mapped. Sylvanas would interrogate the prisoner herself using any means necessary. The people of Orgrimmar, minus the undead, was to stay away from the hold. At least fifty feet, to avoid the siren’s call. The Horde leaders were to do the same, unless Sylvanas in person gave the okay. 

Sylvanas walked down to the dungeon. She had never understood why Garrosh had enjoyed keeping prisoners where he slept, perhaps it showed how confident he was. It only made Sylvanas worried. Not that she was scared someone would stab her in her sleep. She had to be able to sleep first.

Her steps were confident as she descended the stairs and placed herself in front of the naga. Judging from her robes, and the color of her spines, she was not a high ranking one. 

It was weird to see the siren in the same cell she had kept Dinah in. Though the siren managed to look much more regal and threatening than Dinah could probably ever achieve in her lifetime. Sylvanas would have to change that of course, but right now she had a matter to attend to. Preparing for whatever Azshara was getting started.

She had enough to deal with. The Alliance, Greymane, being Warchief, Dinah, and now the naga. She rubbed her temples. She wasn’t actually getting a headache, it just seemed that every time she made progress something pushed her back.

The current warchief looked at her prisoner. Her serpentine body coiled and slithered along the ground. Her face a frown. She didn’t hiss or talk to Sylvanas. Even released from her magical gag, she didn’t utter a sound.

“What are you scouting for?” Sylvanas asked. The naga only cocked her head. Sylvanas smiled. If she knew it was going to be easy, she would have left her rangers to do this grisly work. Instead, she left her body and entered the cell of the naga.

Upon seeing her banshee form, the naga’s eyes looked uncertain, and her hands curled into tight fists. Sylvanas relished in the satisfaction of making the naga unsure. She released a wail before flying towards her prisoner.

The naga screamed, and the people who dared to tread as close to the hold as they could, tensed before hurrying along their business. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lor’Themar guided Dinah towards a temporary room in the inn. Pyreanor had managed to get her to stand on her feet to evacuate the building in which the siren was being kept. 

“Perhaps this will finally get Sylvanas to move the dungeons to a more fitting place. Though normally we tend not to take prisoners much,” Lor’Themar said trying to start a conversation. “So, I know it wasn’t on her list of priorities.”

Dinah nodded and sat down. Pyreanor had freshly bandaged her hands. He had created a stone, one she was now holding, with glowing red runes. It wasn’t like the other ones she had seen that allowed people to head back home.

Instead it released a soothing warmth. Dinah sighed contentedly, as she gently pressed the stone on a part of her hand. It was where the largest splinter of wood had been dug from her hand. The minor cuts had healed thanks to the small burst of magic Pyreanor had used. The bigger ones were beginning to scab.

The heated stone soothed the aches and helped dull the pain she felt in them. She focused on the pain to help keep her mind focused. It didn’t work most of the time, and she found herself thinking about what had happened during her kidnapping.

Meanwhile, Lor’Themar just watched Dinah stare at the stone. She had sat down, and he brought her a plate of food and water. She was unresponsive to it. He gently took the stone from her hands which forced her to look at him.

“You need to eat,” he said smiling gently. He took the plate and put it in her hands. “Otherwise I’ll have to force feed you.” He took the spoon from her soup. 

“Aaaaaahhh,” he said. Lor’Themar opened his mouth trying to get Dinah to imitate him. She grimaced and held up her hands.

“I can eat on my own thank you,” she whispered. She took the spoon from Lor’Themar’s hands and began to gingerly sip at the soup. She chugged the water, but did not eat much more than a few bites.

It was better than the day before. Pyreanor explained that she had gone into a temporary shock. He instructed the elves to make sure that Dinah ate and drank. She would not likely do so on her own until her mind could come to terms with what was happening.

After the paladin had said that, Sylvanas had immediately put Lor’Themar in charge of her. Anya was to remain on guard, and would not be able to effectively do her job of protecting Dinah, if she was trying to get the said person to eat.

Lor’Themar didn’t mind. When Sylvanas had shown interest in Dinah, he had taken the opportunity to use the human to feel around if there was anything mortal left in Sylvanas. 

He had been worried the latest attack on the night elves was a sign that Sylvanas was truly dead. Instead, it was working much better than he thought. Sylvanas was getting attached more and more to Dinah. If he was lucky, perhaps he could nudge the two to help stop the war. Dinah was a kind soul, and would likely seek to stop it on her own. Though, that was a plan to put into action at a later date.

He stood up. “Dinah, I will be out for a bit. Please stay here and do not approach the hold whatever you do. Sylvanas has ordered everyone but undead to stay clear.” Dinah was unresponsive as usual. He sighed before closing the door of the room and heading out of the inn.

Lor’Themar was going to talk to Baine to see about what could be done about potentially getting the Alliance and Horde to do another temporary truce to take care of a matter that would no doubt be much more destructive than what the legion could achieve.

Dinah had set aside the food and was holding the stone. Lor’Themar had promised Sylvanas wasn’t kicking her out. It was a temporary move. No one was allowed close to the hold. Her job was in the hold. Did her things get moved?

For the first time in the last few days, she moved on her own. She scoured her room, but it was only the basic needs. Her office had not been moved. She was now without work. Dinah groaned.

She needed to do some work. Dinah didn’t know why Sylvanas had ordered the evacuation or what would cause it, but she found herself in front of the hold that night. Anya had been talking with Lor’Themar who’d returned from whatever he had gone to do earlier that day.

It provided excellent practice for her to see if she could sneak past a ranger. Dinah doubted she’d have been able to do it if Anya wasn’t talking with the Regent Lord who proved to be very chatty if left unchecked.

She’d slept most of the day, and now she was starting to get restless. She let a soft smile slip. She knew it meant she was recovering. Besides, if she managed to find Sylvanas, though it was likely it’d be the other way around, they could have that long talk Dinah had been imagining in her head, if she wasn’t picturing the goblin.

Dinah managed to get into her office. It was left relatively untouched. Which was the problem. During her recovery, papers had stacked and her desk was barely visible through the paper mountains. She rubbed her neck before sitting down to get started. 

Sylvanas took her armor off in her study. The interrogation was proceeding slowly, but she knew the siren would not be able to last much longer. Possession could be painful. 

The siren remained adamant and only her screams of anguish had escaped her lips. Nothing that could have been of use. At this moment, a whisper of naga movements would have been enough to make Sylvanas’ day.

Dinah read a note signed by Sylvanas. It was addressed to Nathanos and looked to have been a missive for him to scout out naga scouting parties. The stack seemed to be nothing more than missives and plans for what to do with the naga prisoner.

One order clarified that the naga was to receive no water. Dinah furrowed her brows, this couldn’t be right. Torture would get nothing. She’d confront Sylvanas about it tomorrow. Perhaps she could get the warchief to use a more delicate touch instead of abusing others.

The thought of Sylvanas torturing another made Dinah’s skin crawl. The words of the worgen echoed through her mind. Dinah lightly slapped her cheek. There is always more to the story. First thing was first. She needed to get the naga some water.

She found a cup and filled it from a pitcher. She headed down to the dungeons to see a naga bleeding from her hands. The naga opened her eyes to see Dinah staring at her. 

Dinah tried to smile. “Um, hi. Yes, I don’t have an excuse for how you’ve been treated, but have some water. I’ll talk to Ms. Windrunner to see if we can do something different.”

She had no idea what she was doing. Though this was a war prisoner, Dinah felt they should still be treated as people. She walked towards the bars with the glass of water held between them. The naga slowly uncoiled herself. Bruises and split skin littered the body. Dry blood was underneath her fingernails. Trails of red were beneath the naga’s eyes, and Dinah resisted the urge to look away.

The naga smiled sweetly before taking the cup from Dinah’s bandaged hands. She drank the water, while another hand stroked the cloth covering Dinah’s. “Such a sweet thing,” the naga almost purred.

Dinah gulped, a dreadful feeling curling in her stomach. She was suddenly unsure about giving the naga the water. “I need to go. I’ll go talk to the warchief,” Dinah said quickly pulling back her hand. She turned and walked quickly to the stairs.

The naga began to sing softly. Dinah stopped at the foot of the steps. The melody was slow and rhythmic like the waves on the beach.

_Get the key for the dungeon._

Dinah’s eyes widened and she held her head. Where did that thought come from? The siren’s own singing persisted. It was sweet and lovely.

_Let me out. Bring me the key._

Both hands were on her head now. It was like a pulsing in her brain. “I-I need to get back to the inn.”

_The inn can wait sweet thing. Don’t you want to help me? The Banshee will kill you if you attempt to talk to her. Get the key. Set me free. I can save you. Get the key. Let me out._

Dinah found herself later holding the key and walking back to the dungeon. She stood in front of it. Too far for the siren to physically touch her, but the song was still being sung. The naga looked so inviting and kind, as she held all four of her arms out.

_Open it. Let me out._

An image of Sylvanas appeared in her head. She was stern and looked disappointed. Dinah slapped herself hard. What was she doing. She could help the naga out by talking to Sylvanas. She needed to trust her.

_Come to the door. Open it. The Banshee did this to me. She will do the same to you. Trust me. Let me out!_

The singing of the naga intensified. Dinah found her legs shaking, taking her closer to the door. Her arm shook, as she extended it.

_Good. Let me out. I can save you. I can take you home._

_Home?_ The naga couldn’t take her home. She wasn’t like the humans who lived here. She came from somewhere different. Her arm recoiled, and she held it to keep herself from putting the key into the lock.

The naga hissed and increased the volume of her song.

Sylvanas’ ears perked. She heard singing coming from the naga. She frowned. The gag was magical in nature, and perhaps the silence spell had worn off. Nonetheless, the hold was ill prepared for a naga prisoner.

Mind control did not work easily on undead. Nonetheless, Sylvanas thought it prudent to go and immediately silence the singing in case any curious living decided to try to get near.

She could hear the voice in her mind. They were nothing more than passing thoughts for Sylvanas. Especially since the song didn't seem directed at her. She neither cared about it or felt inclined to obey.

_She’ll betray you. You cannot trust the banshee. Open. The. Door!_

Sylvanas frowned. She noticed the key that was so carefully hidden was no longer in its spot. She hissed before running down to the dungeons.

The warchief found Dinah struggling to resist the call of the siren. Dinah was holding down her arm. Her nails had dug into her skin and were drawing blood. Sylvanas could see Dinah was losing control. 

Quickly, Sylvanas stood between the naga and Dinah. She took Dinah’s hands and helped her cover her ears to muffle the song of the siren. Dinah’s eyebrows smoothed at the slight relief.

“I’m sorry,” Dinah whispered. Sylvanas looked down at Dinah. The woman’s eyes were closed, and Sylvanas sighed.

“We’ll talk later.”

Sylvanas stood and whipped towards the naga. She stopped singing and slunk back towards the wall. “It seems I’ll need to go through some greater lengths to get what I need.

“Dinah keep your eyes closed. Do not open them,” Sylvanas ordered. She took the key and opened the cell. The naga’s eyes flashed, and she lunged at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas grabbed the neck of the naga keeping her upper half suspended above the air. “You have five seconds to tell me anything you know before I kill you.”

The naga smirked before taking one of her many arms and grabbing Sylvanas’ hand. She pushed the banshee away with a minor spell. Sylvanas grunted. “You should keep better track of your pets before letting them roam where you do not wish them too,” the naga said.

Sylvanas straightened to lunge towards the naga, but the naga took a hand to her own neck, dug her nails into the soft skin before violently tearing out her own throat. The naga gurgled before falling to the ground. Blood pooled in the cell. Sylvanas glared at the dead body of the serpentine creature.

She cursed before turning to Dinah. Dinah was about to open her eyes, but Sylvanas blocked the naga’s body from view. “Focus only on me,” Sylvanas ordered before getting Dinah to her feet, making sure every direction Dinah looked would only be filled with parts of Sylvanas.

Once they were above the dungeon, Sylvanas ordered a clean up crew. People began to clean up the hold, Sylvanas led Dinah to her room on the second floor. She guided the woman to sit on the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Dinah said again.

“You were told to stay away from the hold,” Sylvanas said. She was finding it hard to keep her voice low and level. She turned to Dinah. “Why did you come?”

Dinah hugged herself. “I wanted to work. I’d gotten behind.”

“You are many things including a workaholic, but not a fool, it had to be more than just work,” Sylvanas said. She got on her knees in front of Dinah, forcing the downcast eyes to look into her own glowing red ones.

Dinah took a deep breath to steady herself. “I was worried...no...I was told that you were only using me to get information. That wolf man...worgen said you were an usurper. I...needed to talk to you.”

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes. She prepared a lie to tell Dinah but was finding it hard. She wanted Dinah nothing more for information. When she was kidnapped, Sylvanas was angry, thinking she’d lost something important.

Her feelings were more than just an attachment to what could be useful. Sylvanas hated these new feelings she hadn’t felt since her death. She opened her mouth but nothing came.

Dinah was worrying her lip. She waited for Sylvanas’ answer. The banshee knew that Dinah valued honesty.

Sylvanas lowered her head. “Originally, yes, that is why I wanted to...befriend you.” Dinah sucked in a breath and looked away. Tears threatened to fall, and Sylvanas took her hand, cold and pale, to Dinah’s cheek. Dinah winced at the frigid touch. 

Sylvanas wiped the tear away and forced Dinah to look at her. “I’ve been feeling emotions I haven’t felt in many years. I am dead, and thought myself only capable of hatred and anger.”

Dinah’s eyebrows furrowed, but she let Sylvanas try to find words to say. “It is hard to say with words. I am not sure I can.”

“Say words. I’ll put them together,” Dinah said. She let out a weak laugh. Sylvanas returned a smile, more genuine than Dinah had ever seen. Not a trace of sarcasm or mockery.

Sylvanas stood and sat on the bed. She kept space between Dinah and herself. She did take one of Dinah’s hands and gently rubbed the bandages. “I hurt when you do. I get angry when I see you showing hearts with your hands to others while not showing me. Though you haven’t done that recently.”

“Jealousy,” Dinah said.

“I do not get jealous,” Sylvanas huffed. She lightly tightened her grip on Dinah’s hand.

“Feeling pain or betrayal based on the actions of another that are not towards you is the definition of that emotion,” Dinah said turning her hand around to entwine her fingers.

“Are you trying to tell me Sylvanas, that you once thought of me as nothing more than a curiosity that could give you information. But since then it has turned into a more genuine feeling, and that terrifies you?” Dinah asked.

Sylvanas sharply turned to retort. She was not terrified of any such thing, but found Dinah’s words rang true. She turned away, but gripped Dinah’s hand as tight as she dared.

“Sometimes, friendships begin with people sharing a mutual like. Other times they form based on necessity. I am willing to still be your friend if you promise not to slink in the shadows,” Dinah said, gripping Sylvanas’ hand in return.

Sylvanas didn’t say anything. Her eyes widened when Dinah laid her head on her shoulder. She smiled. “Now you lean on me?”

Dinah took her hands, noting she slightly missed the coldness from Sylvanas’ grip, to make a heart with her hands giving it to Sylvanas.

“We are going to have to work on your self-defense,” Sylvanas said, ignoring the way her soul hummed at the heart Dinah made being directed at her.

“We’re going to have to work on your emotions,” Dinah said, covering a yawn with a hand.

“A mutual trade. I approve,” Sylvanas said. Standing and gently laying Dinah down to sleep in the bed.

Dinah grabbed Sylvanas’ hand. “Get in the bed. I know you don’t sleep but you can still rest.”

Sylvanas raised a brow. “I didn’t know we were already so far in our relationship.” Nonetheless she walked to the other side and crawled in next to Dinah.

“Shush. Friends can cuddle. Also, you don’t have a bed.”


	8. Violence isn't Always the Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah gets a work out physically and Sylvanas gets a work out mentally.

The days began to blur for Sylvanas. The naga scouts started to get more bold, and had begun to take measures on not being captured. It was difficult to raise a naga and even then extracting the information from one was another story.

Dinah had moved back into the hold and continued her job. She had even begun picking up on Orcish and Thalassian. Sylvanas had to be careful. The girl was a sponge, and Sylvanas speaking her home language to her rangers helped Dinah’s progress.

Sylvanas was happy and pleased that Dinah took such measures to speak the languages of the other races, but on the other hand it made it difficult to hide information she didn’t want Dinah knowing. Dinah was a curious one, and it was hard to keep her nose from where it didn’t belong.

If that hadn’t become a problem, Dinah and Sylvanas had begun nightly talks before the conversation would lull as Dinah drifted off. Sylvanas had found that Dinah had quite the loose tongue when she was sleepy and a bit philosophical. Sylvanas often had to wonder if Dinah had taken something before bed.

She didn’t mind. Even though her body didn’t require sleep, nor could it perform the function, it allowed her a sort of clarity. Organize her thoughts and think about the events of the day. It was relaxing.

The conversation of the night before filtered into her mind as she elegantly and mechanically signed the missives and other documents required of her station.

_“Ok, but get this. Christianity is all big on this Garden of Eden. This paradise. Well, we can never find this so called paradise, but we’ve found evidence of Mars having at one point possibly sustaining life,” Dinah said. She held her arms up to the ceiling as if pointing to the planet in question. Sylvanas only stared at Dinah with furrowed brows._

_“What if? Now, hear me out. What if, the Garden of Eden was Mars and the reason humans could never go back to it was because we were stranded on Earth,” she finished. Dinah turned to Sylvanas, her eyes searching. Perhaps waiting for judgement._

_Sylvanas stared into Dinah’s sleepy olive eyes. Her glowing coals reflected. She had no words to say. It was clear to her Dinah didn’t care much for religion or politics as these talks went on, and she tried to comb her memory for anything that would have brought such a topic up for her._

_Ah yes. One of the Forsaken had been talking about the Light. The Light might have reminded Dinah of a similar fanatical belief in her world. “Right. A solid theory. Have you proposed this to your religious leaders?”_

_Dinah merely giggled into the sheets with a hint of sarcasm before holding Sylvanas’ hand. She massaged it gently and played with her fingers like a newborn babe exploring their parent’s hand for the first time._

_“Heaven forbid I mix science with their faith,” Dinah said. She stifled a yawn, before closing her eyes. She mumbled other things, more ideas and theories she had, though Sylvanas couldn’t catch them before Dinah drifted off._

Sylvanas had a hard time figuring if she hated these talks or not. It gave insight to Dinah that she might have never had the chance to meet, but it stirred up more feelings. She rubbed her temples, before the whistles of arrows and the thuds of hitting their mark distracted her.

She stood up and looked out to the training area where rangers were practicing. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. She had told Dinah she was going to train her. The human clearly needed some more exercise, and Sylvanas could use a distraction.

Sylvanas found Dinah in her office handing a paper to Anya. She typically asked the elf for help whenever it was written in a language she could not read.

During the last few weeks, Dinah had caught up with everything up to the Battle of Lordaeron. It was slow going from there since the two factions had started a stalemate. Orders and missives were not being signed nearly as much.

Anya whispered an answer to Dinah, Sylvanas caught only certain sounds. It was clear Anya spoke Thalassian. Dinah looked confused until Anya repeated it slower. The human smiled before putting it into a specific pile.

Sylvanas cleared her throat. Anya did not look surprised, but Dinah looked she was about to have a stroke. “God! Sylvanas, do you enjoy giving people a fright?”

“Perhaps you should be more aware. I think Anya has already mentioned to you about that before,” Sylvanas replied, a smirk gracing her lips. Dinah blushed before mumbling under her breath.

Sylvanas surveyed more of the office and noted with satisfaction how clean it was. It would probably be easier to get Dinah to come out, if the human felt her work was done.

“I’ve come to fulfill my promise to you,” Sylvanas said. Dinah pursed her lips and looked puzzled. Sylvanas smiled, “To give you some training. I need to keep from getting rusty, Anya could use some time, and you need to see the _sun_.”

Dinah hummed. She pulled up a sheet of parchment, “But I got a list. I still have to finish this pile, then I have to send the letters, after that, I deliver papers that require your attention.”

“They can wait.”

“That is not how a checklist works.”

“Put training on the list then.”

“I have to go in _order_!”

Sylvanas raised a brow. “Order? Goodness child, do you have your whole day planned?” Dinah sucked in a breath and looked away. Her cheeks a reddish tint. Sylvanas narrowed her eyes before gently taking the paper away.

Her eyes widened as she scanned down the paper. Dinah had only mentioned a few things. Lunch was scheduled to be eaten after the documents were to be delivered to her. Followed by other tasks then dinner.

“ _Belore_ Dinah!” Sylvanas strained, “You don’t have to do all of this in order. Such as lunch. Eat when you’re hungry.”

“You do checklists in order Sylvanas. It is chaos, if you don’t. What is the point of having a plan, if you don’t carry it out?”

Sylvanas could understand some of Dinah’s sentiments. She herself was a planner, but she was also a commander, and the first lesson one often learned leading troops was you needed to be able to improvise.

Anya bowed, “My Lady…” Sylvanas looked towards her ranger and nodded. Anya gave a gracious smile and looked sympathetic. Sylvanas couldn’t tell if it was for herself or for Dinah. The ranger then took her leave.

“You’re coming outside,” Sylvanas said. She made it a statement and looked down her nose at Dinah. She’d pull rank if she had to.

“The sun is out. I’ll pass.”

“I’m the Warchief, I order you to come train. It could only do you good.”

“I am neither a soldier or a citizen. Your title means nothing to me.”

Sylvanas rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Listen Dinah, Anya and I cannot protect you all the time. Plus, you cannot remain inside forever.” She gestured to Dinah’s schedule.

“You’ve put no time to breathe on here. These things are just as important.”

Dinah crossed her arms. “I’ll put time for it tomorrow. But I have to go in order and check them off.”

“You do not have to go in order and you know it,” Sylvanas countered. She couldn’t believe she had been dragged into pointless banter with Dinah. Sylvanas looked Dinah up and down, noting how the human hadn’t been able to look her in the eye.

“Is there another reason you don’t want to go outside?”

Dinah puffed up her cheeks and closed her eyes. “I..well...you know…” She struggled to form words and only gestured to her body. “I’m just not...you _know_!”

Sylvanas let her jaw go slack. She had no idea in what Dinah was trying to imply, and her face must have let Dinah know. 

Dinah sighed heavily putting a hand to her forehead. “I’m embarrassed okay? I imagine you’d take me to a training ground. People will stare. I will fall on my face. They’ll laugh. And...I’m just…”

Sylvanas closed her mouth and let her ears relax. She hadn’t realized they’d been pinned so close to her head. “We can go somewhere private then if you’d prefer.”

In truth, Sylvanas wouldn’t mind training in private either. People gawking or looking was something that Sylvanas had learned to ignore or just bask in, if she felt confident, but for one as timid as Dinah, the thought must have been terrifying.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ow!” Dinah exclaimed as her face kissed dirt for the fifth time. Sylvanas had insisted hand to hand combat. A dagger was good, but Sylvanas felt it best if Dinah first learned how to fight barehanded.

Sylvanas towered over Dinah and extended a hand. Dinah graciously took it and let the warchief all but drag her to her feet. “You hesitate too much,” Sylvanas commented. She walked a few paces away, grabbing a dummy and planting it into the ground. “Let’s try getting your confidence up now that I know exactly what you require.”

“And what do I require?” Dinah breathed. She bent over, resting her hands on her knees as her lungs burned for more air.

Sylvanas smiled, a bit too smugly for Dinah’s liking. “Many things, but for right now. Imagine this dummy is the enemy. How do you approach them?”

Dinah stood up straight and attempted to pop her back without success. “Hi, my name is Dinah. Please don’t put my face in the dirt.”

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes. “Please be serious. Your safety is one of my priorities. Try going for the neck.”

Dinah walked to the dummy. Her legs were jello from the earlier paces Sylvanas had put her through. She hugged the dummy tightly around the neck. “How’s this?”

“How is what?” Sylvanas asked. “If you are attempting to strangle them, I would not recommend it. Your strength, for lack of a better term, is pathetic.”

Dinah rolled her eyes before turning to face her instructor. “It’s called _hugging_ Sylvanas.”

“Why would you hug them? Belore, you are bad at this.”

“Why do we always have to resort to violence? Fighting is not always the answer. Maybe they just want a hug?”

Sylvanas sighed. “Pretend you have your dagger. Stab them in the neck.”

“Now that is just mean.”

Sylvanas crossed her arms. Her ears were pinned tightly to her head, and Dinah could imagine if her eyes were open they’d be burning coals. “We aren’t trying to be nice Dinah. They are trying to hurt you.”

“So I should try to hurt them back?”

Sylvanas did a deep inhale that echoed in her body. Her hands were folded in front of her face now. “You had no problem slashing a worgen’s arm,” she said. “Why is now different?”

Dinah shrugged, “Because I was going on instinct? I don’t think I could intentionally hurt someone. Besides, I don’t have my dagger. I’m afraid I lost it.”

Sylvanas covered her eyes. Dinah’s dagger had been recovered from where she had first been taken. Had Anya not returned it?

“It’s fine though,” Dinah said. “I told Anya that it was probably best. I’m no fighter, and if someone took my dagger, they could hurt me with it instead of the other way around.”

There it was. Anya must have held onto the dagger until Dinah could become confident in wielding it. “Dinah, I cannot understand your reservations, but why would you not try to defend yourself?”

“I’m not a soldier Sylvanas,” Dinah said.

They talked nothing more of it. Instead, Sylvanas put Dinah through other exercises to boost her strength and stamina. Mainly running laps and doing push-ups. Dinah failed miserably at it. She was easily short of breath. Her running might as well have been Sylvanas walking next to her. 

“Do you not exercise in your world?” Sylvanas asked. She was squatting next to Dinah. The human was laying face down in the dirt, having tripped over her own feet. Sylvanas had expected her to get back up.

When Dinah didn’t move for a while, Sylvanas had gotten concerned. She poked Dinah for an answer, but only a pained moan escaped the body. “Not really. It isn’t a requirement.”

Sylvanas absently tapped her cheek, as she watched Dinah painfully rise into a sitting position. The human was red faced, and if she had been breathing hard earlier, it was nothing to now. Dinah sucked in air as if she had been underwater for too long.

“It is now.”

Dinah looked confused at Sylvanas. She had managed to steady her breathing, putting her arms behind her head. “What?”

“Exercise. It is required. Put it on your list if you must,” Sylvanas said standing up. She didn’t offer Dinah a hand. Dinah flopped onto her back with a groan.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were brutal for Dinah. Sylvanas had scheduled her training an hour after lunch. Dinah was essentially now working part time. The afternoons were filled with grueling training. Sylvanas had her stretch to warm up followed by running at least five laps around their training area. She was usually already out of breath at this time, but Sylvanas kept pushing her.

The exercises she was put through were similar if not the same to what she knew from her own world, and she took comfort in that similarity. 

“Wake up Clarkson!” Sylvanas yelled. Dinah had slowed to a crawling run, and her instructor wasn’t having it. “If I can walk next to you while you’re running, you’re not going fast enough!”

Dinah gritted her teeth and forced her burning calves to go faster. Sylvanas had been walking right next to her. Once Sylvanas had to run to keep up with Dinah, she nodded with a smile.

“Run like this all the time. None of that exaggerated walking you call running,” she said. Dinah inhaled sharply. She was jealous how easy Sylvanas made it look, but glancing at the elf, reminded her Sylvanas didn’t require air.

In about a week, Dinah was about done with the impromptu training. When she showed up at the training area, Sylvanas was there waiting. “Do your warm-up,” she ordered, watching Dinah carefully.

When Dinah finished her laps, she looked at Sylvanas. The Warchief was smiling kindly, though Dinah had a hard time distinguishing if it was a sadistic or proud one. “How do you feel?” she asked.

Dinah furrowed her brow before she actually felt inward. She was breathing a bit harder. Nothing knew for one who just jogged. She wasn’t bent over feeling like she was going to hurl, or she’d been dunked underwater. Her surprise must have shown on her face.

“Good,” Sylvanas said. She handed Dinah a bow and pulled a barrel of arrows towards her. Sylvanas pointed to a target. “You are to shoot all the arrows by dinner.”

Dinah nearly dropped the bow. “Excuse me?” She steadied her hands. “I’ve never shot a bow in my life, and I very much want to know why I’m starting now!?”

Sylvanas’ smile got wider. “Because, you need to know how to defend yourself,” she said. Dinah opened her mouth to retort, but Sylvanas put a slender finger over Dinah’s lips. “And also to just be able to fend for yourself. It will help your arm strength to draw the bow back.”

Dinah closed her mouth but let Sylvanas guide her body in the stance she was supposed to take. Dinah held her breath when Sylvanas draped her body over her own, guiding her arms and shoulders.

Sylvanas whispered into her ear, “Good, aim a little higher. Gravity is both a friend and a foe. The arrow will arc towards the target. Pull back a little more.”

Dinah tried to pull the string further back, and struggled the last few inches. Her hands shook with the effort, and Sylvanas gently steadied them. “Release.”

Her fingers let go of the notched arrow, and she watched it sail towards a spot right over the bullseye. “Your arms will get less shaky the more you practice.” Sylvanas watched Dinah till dinner. Her aim was atrocious and only a few more arrows even hit the target after the initial one Sylvanas helped her with.

Dinah wiped sweat off her brow and when all the arrows had been shot, she walked over to pull the arrows out of the target and mostly off the ground. Sylvanas helped her examining the shafts. Tossing broken or ones she deemed no longer usable into another barrel.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Dinah had soaked long and hard in the bath. The water was always welcome to her sore muscles. Mornings were difficult to move, her body stiff. She wondered if she could ask Sylvanas for another day off. Her coach was less likely to let her laze around and would probably increase her training time, if she took a day for herself.

Slipping into her night clothes, Dinah plopped into the bed. Her body still radiating heat from the bath. Sylvanas knocked before coming in. Dinah enjoyed their nightly talks, though they had been less consistent since the training had started. Dinah usually falling asleep the moment her head had hit the pillow.

“Thank you,” Dinah said turning to face Sylvanas. She got a raised eyebrow in response. “You don’t have to train me, but you keep doing it.”

Sylvanas’ eyes flashed with recognition before tilting her head in acknowledgement letting a soft smile grace her features for a moment. 

The warchief easily slid next to Dinah. She didn’t know how she felt about how easy it came to her to just lie next to Sylvanas. Dinah was very much a touch starved person, and the moment she had become comfortable, it was like a dam broke.

She hugged Sylvanas, Anya, Lor’Themar, anyone who usually responded to her unasked question of open arms, and tonight was no different as she hugged Sylvanas in the bed. 

“You like hugs,” came Sylvanas’ silky voice. It wasn’t filled with judgement. A simple observation. Dinah hummed into her shoulder. “Dinah, I need you to try to fight. For your safety.”

“I’m not a soldier.”

Sylvanas sighed. “I’m not asking you to be. I want you to be safe.”

“Why is violence the answer?”

“It is the way the world works,” Sylvanas answered, slowly she pulled Dinah closer. She waited for any sort of revulsion or resistance, but Dinah never pulled away. She never did. It made Sylvanas feel warm inside, and briefly she wondered if her body could be returned to life by the simply act of hugging.

Dinah hummed again. Her ear was pressed against Sylvanas’ chest. Where one would have been able to hear a heart.

“I disagree,” Dinah said suddenly. It almost startled Sylvanas. Dinah had gone quiet so she had assumed she was dozing. “I...found the paper detailing what happened at...Teldrassil? Did I say the name right?”

Sylvanas hummed. “What about Teldrassil?” It almost felt like a lump had formed in her throat, and Sylvanas wondered if she was worried about what Dinah thought about her decision.

“I don’t understand why? Doing something like that would be considered a war crime on Earth.”

Sylvanas tightened her jaw. “It wasn’t supposed to burn. The original plan was to assassinate a druid by the name of Malfurion Stormrage.”

It was Dinah’s turn to hum. “Why?”

“Darnassus was a port. A safely guarded one. Azerite could be shipped. The Kal’dorei are also right next to Orgrimmar. We were vulnerable,” Sylvanas said. Her ears pinned to her head.

“But why attack? Did they provoke you?”

Sylvanas breathed in deep and gently pushed Dinah away before sitting up in the bed. “Greymane advocates war in the boy-king’s ear. I couldn’t take the chance. I had to strike first. Get them to leave, and we would be safe.”

Dinah blinked tiredly but let Sylvanas continue. “Stormrage is a prominent figure. I was going to break their morale.”

“What went wrong?”

“Honor.”

Dinah furrowed her brows and sat up to look at Sylvanas. “I don’t understand? There is no honor in war. How would that…?”

“I think you are the first human to say that,” Sylvanas snorted. “Saurfang, the leader of the Orcs. He did not deliver the final blow because he had injured him from behind. To orcs that is dishonorable. Orcs are very big on honor and glory through battle.”

Dinah worried her lip. “So, when he failed to kill him. You had to burn the tree to break the morale because now Stormrage was a martyr. A miracle against what seemed like an unprovoked attack.”

Sylvanas laughed emptily. “I think you’re one of the few to understand.”

“Saying I understand would be a bit of a stretch,” Dinah said. Sylvanas furrowed her own brows and searched Dinah’s eyes. Her ears swiveled too and fro. “You are...pragmatic.”

Sylvanas tilted her head. Dinah felt the need to elaborate “I mean. You think logically. If anything that is all war is. A strategy. A game where lives lost is permanent.”

Dinah chuckled a bit darkly. “There was this movie with owls,” she said. Sylvanas pursed her lips but didn’t interrupt. “One of my favorite characters says this about war. And I’m paraphrasing mind you, ‘There is nothing glorious, beautiful, or even heroic about it. It is merely doing what is right, and doing it again and again.’”

Sylvanas nodded. “I can agree with that philosophy.”

“That _is_ your philosophy,” Dinah quipped. Sylvanas stared at Dinah. “You thought you were doing what was right. Whether history sees it as that or not depends on who writes the books and who won. But what is right Sylvanas?”

“I don’t understand.”

“Your right is not my right necessarily.” 

Sylvanas hummed. “This war is too old. Too many wrongs. It won’t end.”

“So you train more to fight? More to kill? You’ve got to be willing to break the circle.”

Sylvanas stood sharply out of the bed. “You know nothing of battle. Your country is soft! What right have you to lecture me. Now of all times!”

Dinah remained quiet and let Sylvanas pace about the room, listing the reasons on why she was right. Why Dinah had no right to judge her.

“Sylvanas, I’m not judging you,” Dinah whispered. Sylvanas cocked an ear in her direction but did not grace Dinah with a look. “I’m saying that I know what you want, and I want to help, but it doesn’t mean we have to fight.”

“What do you propose I do? Write an apology note to _Whisperwind_? That won’t work.”

Dinah puffed her cheeks. “Because you need actions to back that apology up. Can you not just recall troops? Protect the borders, but don’t attack unless in defense. Just...leave it be? Send letters to the enemy letting them know? That way it is on them if they attack?

Sylvanas scoffed, turning to Dinah with a red glare. “It will never work. I might as well surrender. That is what you’re telling me to do.”

Dinah sighed but laid back down. “I don’t know how military works.”

“Clearly.”

“But give my idea some thought. If you can just show, that you’re willing to stop fighting. Perhaps the world can start moving towards peace.”

Sylvanas was silent for a while. Dinah drifted off thinking Sylvanas wasn’t going to come back into the bed. She imagined the rustle of the sheets, and the cold shoulder barely a whisper away from her back. 

Sylvanas closed her eyes and turned Dinah’s suggestion over in her mind. Perhaps, if she worded it like so. Took precautions like this. It may work. But would her people, so hardened and some so bloodthirsty, comply?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is a day late. I finally finished testing last week and it drained me as well as took up way too much time. I also tried to push my Tauren to level 110 but it didn't work. I'm still sitting at 106. However, I haven't slept since then, so does it still count? The next day only starts after you've closed your eyes right?
> 
> This was also my lame excuse for not replying to any comments. I really do appreciate what you guys have said. It keeps me going. I'll be doing my very late replies.


	9. If There is no White Flag, Then There is no Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I fail to actually put Sylvanas in the spotlight. Next chapter, she will shine.

Dinah woke up alone. Feeling groggy and less than well rested, she shuffled into the bathroom. What day was it today? As she washed her hands and face, she found that she increasingly began to care less.

It was work day. That’s what it was. When she left the bathroom, she noticed that Anya had left her some food, and despite her new voracious appetite thanks to Sylvanas’ workouts, the thought of even nibbling on the bread made her turn green.

She slowly got dressed, before dragging her feet out the door. Anya was there waiting as usual. Dinah gave her a half-hearted heart with her hands before stumbling down the keep.

Anya peered into the room and frowned upon noticing the untouched food. It wasn’t unusual for Dinah to attempt to skip breakfast, and she would just push it under her nose later, except Dinah hadn’t even touched the water goblet. Dinah may not eat much, but she would always drink water.

She was also confused on where Dinah was heading, it was her day off that Sylvanas had made mandatory. She walked quickly down the hall to find Dinah sleeping against the railing. Her body dangerously close to falling down the stairs.

Cursing under her breath, Anya hooked her arms under Dinah’s, keeping the comatose human from swaying to her death. Soft snores leaving the human’s mouth in even puffs.

This was certainly not a position Anya wanted anyone to see, but certainly not a position she wanted to be caught seen by Nathanos who was walking by the stairs at this time. “Anya? My my, I don’t think our Queen would very much approve of this.”

Anya was torn between giving a smart retort and subtly flipping him off. She chose to do both. “You may be the Queen’s champion Nathanos, but if she didn’t assign you such an important duty of guarding such an esteemed guest, she must not have thought highly of your capabilities.”

Said esteemed guest let out a snort of a snore, before attempting to turn in Anya’s grip. Upon meeting resistance, her eyes opened with a squint. “Thish not...mmm bed,” Dinah slurred.

Anya helped Dinah stand and steadied the human whose body forgot it had a spine. She would have fallen had it not been for Anya using her palms to brace against Dinah’s shoulders.

“Hmmm, and what capabilities do you have? It seems you lack any that would have prevented our….esteemed guest...from getting ill,” Nathanos drawled. He waved at Anya before continuing down his path. 

Anya grumbled under her breath before taking one of her hands to feel Dinah’s forehead. It had been a while since she’d diagnosed a fever, and it was confusing to discern what was Dinah’s regular body temperature and what was a fever.

She couldn’t understand it. Yesterday, Dinah was energetic. How could one night have changed that? No use crying over spilt milk as it were. She helped Dinah get back into the bed.

“Mmm...g’t...Shylvnsss..,” Dinah mumbled. She tried to sit up, but Anya forced her down. Dinah furrowed her brow, but her resistances was short lived and she breathed heavily, letting herself sink into the bed.

Anya brought the water goblet over to the bedside table. “You’re ill,” Anya said. She gently tipped the goblet into Dinah’s mouth and she drank greedily.

“Mmm not…” Dinah trailed off, and once Anya was certain Dinah had fallen asleep she left to report to Sylvanas the state of her charge.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvanas stopped writing out another draft of her letter when Anya reported the state in which Dinah had woken up. “I see. Return to your post,” she said. Anya would be more than efficient. It didn’t seem too serious, though she’d send a runner to alert Pyreanor.

She’d forgotten how easy it was for humans to get sick, but Sylvanas pondered onto the reason why. Her body was stronger than before, and she’d been eating three square meals. Anya’s report almost made Dinah sound more drunk than ill.

Sylvanas had never seen Dinah raise a glass to her lips. Not even during the infrequent banquets held for the horde. She seemed to avoid the drink like the plague. But how would that explain her current illness now?

Ink blotched the new parchment that she was going to be using to draft her letter, as Sylvanas lost herself in thought. She cursed before crumpling this one. Dinah could wait. This took precedence.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya returned and opened the door to check on Dinah. She didn’t think the human would be able to get up much less wander anywhere, but that was an idea that she was currently tossing out her mind.

The bed was empty. The room was empty. The bathroom was empty. Anya was tempted to throw the bed, but underneath it was empty too. She’d just gone to Sylvanas’ study and back. Dinah was on unsteady legs, but apparently was conscious enough to control them.

The lack of a comforter was concerning. She paced through the halls, following caught threads from the blanket. They went down the stairs, and Anya was almost impressed on how stealthy Dinah was to have been able to creep past the shut door of Sylvanas’ study considering her condition.

She found Dinah in her office. Fortunately not working. The girl was curled into a ball with the blanket covering her. When Anya poked her, she wiggled like a worm in a cocoon. Dinah let out a sigh before attempting to burrow into the ground. Anya wondered if humans went through metamorphosis.

“Dinah, you need to get back in the bed,” Anya said. She attempted to disentangle the blanket from her body, but Dinah squirmed and resisted. Anya grunted and attempted to pull Dinah up, but she flopped around like a flounder.

Dinah coiled and stilled releasing another sigh of relief. “Is col…nee...d...Shylv….sss” Anya furrowed her brows. Her mouth was curved downwards.

“Cold?” It was hard for Anya to discern temperature being undead and all.

“Yesh…”

“If you need warmth, the bed is better suited,” Anya coaxed. She was kneeling down next to what she was assuming Dinah’s head. It was hard to tell with the blanket.

“No...col...d...liiik Shylvnnnnssss...,” Dinah muttered again, attempting to burrow into the tile of the office.

Anya massaged her temples. “Then take the blanket off.”

“Noooooo,” came Dinah’s muffled reply.

Anya nearly screamed with her own banshee powers but she reigned in her self control. She may have been a bit too rough, but Dinah wasn’t giving her a choice. She lifted Dinah over her shoulder and went upstairs to her room. Anya deposited Dinah onto the bed, and watched as Dinah squirmed and let out distressing whines.

“Sleep for Sun’s sake,” Anya mumbled before turning to excuse herself. A thump on the floor made her turn sharply to watch as Dinah crawled along the ground, the blanket tight around her. She was heading for the door.

Grumbling, Anya stepped on the blanket, hoping that Dinah would continue and crawl out from under it. No such luck as the moment Dinah met resistance she struggled like an ooze caught in a current before going still and flopping to her side.

“Quit acting like a petulant child. Get in the bed. Pyreanor will be here soon to tend to you,” Anya said, her jaw tight. Dinah didn’t answer but at the mention of a doctor resumed her struggle.

Anya once again lifted Dinah’s blanketed form and deposited her on the bed. She needed to go get air, figuratively speaking, and it seemed Dinah only wanted tile, so there’d be no harm in letting the woman tire herself out if need be. Plus, Anya would be gone for only a moment.

When Anya returned, she felt a twitch coming to her eyes. Despite just speed walking around the hold, Dinah had managed to hide herself somewhere. The moment Anya opened the door, her blanketed charge was gone. She was not in her office, and Anya ghosted to see if she could find her quicker.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvanas crumpled yet another piece of parchment and threw it to the ever growing pile of failures. She rested her forehead on her hands, closing her eyes. She tried to steady her erupting anger and frustration.

Her eyes opened in surprise when she felt arms encase her in a hug. The sweaty body and heavy breathing told her exactly who it was, and it was the only reason Sylvanas didn’t hurl them into the next room.

Dinah’s cheek rested on Sylvanas’ shoulder, and Dinah brought the blanket to cover them both. “Fnnnd...you.”

“You should be resting,” Sylvanas said softly. Still, she gently patted Dinah’s arm.

“Col...d…,” Dinah murmured, burrowing her face into Sylvanas’ hair. Sylvanas frowned, lightly grabbing Dinah’s arm.

“Then I’m the last one you should be cuddling.”

Dinah made a strangled noise of discontent. If Sylvanas didn’t know better, it was a bit angry. “Noooo...wan..t colllld,” Dinah slurred. Her body was heavier than what Sylvanas remembered, not that it didn’t help she was putting all her weight onto Sylvanas’ back.

Sylvanas flicked an ear, hearing the commotion going on in the halls. She could feel the ghostly presence of Anya as she streamed through the hold looking for Dinah. She released some of her power to alert the ranger.

It was the worst thing Sylvanas could do. Dinah gasped and tightened her hold around Sylvanas’ neck. Had she been alive, it would have been the equivalent of choking. Dinah breathed in deep and her body seemed to convulse. 

Sylvanas stood up sharply and coiled in her power. She pried Dinah off her back and steadied the girl who lost the use of her legs. Sylvanas guided Dinah to the floor, where she continued to shake.

“Dinah?” Sylvanas asked. Her voice came out steadier than what she felt. She’d never seen such a reaction before. Yes, when she used her power to go through others and disintegrate their bodies, they would convulse and die. However, this had been a mere flare. To effect Dinah the way it did concerned Sylvanas.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Overdose?” Sylvanas asked. Dinah had been stabilized and moved back into her room. Besides being sweaty and the sluggishness in which her heart beat, there was no indication that Dinah was ill.

Anya stood further back while Pyreanor and Sylvanas talked. Her Queen had given her merely a glare with a promise to talk later. 

Pyreanor nodded. His ear flicked towards the door at the sound of a click. It opened to reveal Lor’Themar casually stepping inside. His feet brushing along the ground without a sound.

“There was excess magic,” Pyreanor began to explain. “I didn’t think much of it. My lady, is there magic in her world?”

Sylvanas crossed her arms. Dinah talked more of science than magic. It either meant there was so much of it Dinah didn’t think it important to mention, or it was non-existent. She thought back to Dinah’s reactions. “I don’t believe there is. Or at least not in such abundance that her kind can feel it or use it.”

Pyreanor frowned and nodded. Dinah always watched carefully when he healed her. Her body didn’t react the way it was now, but he used only the minimum. It seemed odd that a simple flare from Sylvanas would cause such a reaction. Even with close proximity.

“She must have been absorbing magic before you flared your power,” Lor’Themar suggested. He had come as quickly as he could after hearing about Dinah’s condition, and while he was concerned, he had to admit he was more curious.

Sylvanas searched her mind for where she could have been absorbing magic. “Could it have been me?” She whispered to herself.

Pyreanor’s eyes sharply looked to Sylvanas, while Lor’Themar’s ears twitched. Sylvanas composed herself. They were both professionals but admitting to them that Dinah and herself had been sharing a bed seemed a bit embarrassing. 

“It is possible,” Pyreanor said. He turned to Anya, “You said she had been seeking Sylvanas?” 

Anya nodded. It was incredibly slurred, but she was certain Dinah had been searching for her Queen.

“Dinah and I have been having discussions at night. She would often fall asleep, and I would stay by her side till dawn,” Sylvanas said. Not exactly saying she was sleeping in the same bed.

Lor’Themar’s eyes twinkled and Sylvanas had the urge to punch him in his stomach. She settled for putting her hands behind her back. Pyreanor said nothing of it. “She may have become addicted to your magical signature,” he murmured.

“What should we do then?” Sylvanas asked. _What should I do?_ Her gut twisted at the thought that perhaps she would not be able to stay near Dinah. She had to wonder about why she felt such a thing to begin with. It mattered not if Dinah saw her at all.

Pyreanor hummed and wrung his hands. “I think I can craft something that will absorb any magic that she takes on. If her body is absorbing magic, she needs a way to output it, but not being magically trained or having any natural way of dispersing it, it will have to be an artifact on her at all times.”

Sylvanas twitched her ears. “Do I need to stay away from her?” she asked. She hated how her voice seemed to crack. She would not feel sad about having to be apart from a human.

Pyreanor shook his head. “No. Just avoid flaring magic unnecessarily.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvanas sat at her desk. Her quill sitting in her ink pot. She had a blank piece of parchment sitting in front of her, and a mountain of drafts laughing at her back. She was tempted to pull out her own hair.

How hard could it be to write a letter detailing her apologies? _Because an apology isn’t enough._ Her mind whispered to her. She swiped furiously at the desk, knocking over the ink. The ink splashed and stained the wooden floor. The pot clattered and rolled next to the leg of her desk, while the parchment floated harmlessly down before landing in the blotted puddle.

Her ear twitched when she heard the shuffling of feet and her door creak open. Dinah’s face peered through, her eyes already half-closed with sleep. Sylvanas didn’t think she had been so loud, and it had been a little over a day since Dinah had last been conscious. 

“Go to bed Dinah. You are not recovered,” she said. Her jaw tight, and her eyes glowing. Dinah said nothing except walk across the room, the blanket covering her figure before she plopped her head onto Sylvanas’ chest.

Sylvanas let out an empty breath. She gently took Dinah’s arms to push her away, but Dinah turned her glomp into a full on hug and refused to let go. “Dinah, release me. I’ll explain later, but you are not yourself. It is unwise for you to be next to me.”

Dinah begrudgingly let Sylvanas push her away. Her heart had been aching when she woke up, and Sylvanas had not been in the bed. She didn’t ponder too much on the feeling, because her head pounded like war drums. When she found Sylvanas, the pain had lessened, and even more so when she hugged her.

She blinked sluggishly at the mountain of crumpled papers and the messed up desk. “Frustrated?” she croaked. Dinah furrowed her brow before clearing her throat and repeating the word.

“It is nothing to be worried about. Go back to bed,” Sylvanas urged. She glanced up to see Anya at the door. She looked ashamed about letting the charge get out of the bed and walk around, but seemed at a loss for what to do.

Dinah hummed. “Don’t use fancy words. Fancy makes it seem insincere. You don’t have to be elaborate, just let your feelings flow onto the paper. Then back them with your actions.”

Sylvanas opened her mouth to question how Dinah would even know what Sylvanas was trying to do, but closed it in favor of giving Dinah a warm smile, before guiding her to Anya. She gave the ranger a nod and watched Anya escort Dinah back to her room. Sylvanas had a whole bunch of letters to write, and even if she felt it was safe to do, would not be joining Dinah in bed anytime soon.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You have got to be joking,” Tyrande huffed ripping the message she had been given. “The Banshee is _‘Sorry’_? She murdered my people! Burned my home and she is _sorry_?” Malfurion calmly watched his wife pace around the room, stringing curses towards the Warchief.

“What else did the message say?” he asked, drinking some tea. While he was just as angry, storming around their temporary home would do nothing to solve the problem or figure out what game Windrunner was playing.

Tyrande stopped short from punching the wall. “She is recalling her troops. She mentioned she sent similar letters to other Alliance leaders.”

“Is she surrendering?” he asked. He couldn’t help the hint of hope that leaked into his voice. He doubted that would have been the case, but something didn’t set with him. It seemed too easy. Sylvanas was a cunning strategist, and the blow to Lordaeron made her a wounded fox. A dangerous animal who had been cornered.

Tyrande breathed deep and called upon Elune to give her clarity. “She said they will defend lands that originally belonged to the Horde. The Kal’dorei are free to head back to Darkshore to begin rebuilding.”

Malfurion took a large swill of his tea before standing up to his full height. “I feel this is a trap. I long to return home and rebuild, but I feel we are not ready to just come rushing back.”

“I agree.”

A gnome runner came rushing into the room in which Tyrande and Malfurion had been staying. Their ears perked and they turned towards the panting gnome. “King Anduin has called for an Alliance meeting! He wants all available leaders to come to the war room!”

Tyrande and Malfurion shared a look before following the gnome into the deeper parts of the castle. Upon receiving the letter from Sylvanas many leaders were already here. Many talked in quiet, rushed tones, and Greymane looked completely feral, growling low into Anduin’s ear.

Anduin cleared his throat gathering the attention of everyone present. “I assume everyone has received a letter from the Warchief?” Upon the nods and affirmations, he continued. “What do we make of this?”

Greymane was the first to speak up. His hatred for the Banshee rivaled only recently by Tyrande’s. “It’s a trap of course!” His hands curled in a tight fist transformed into deadly claws. Anduin was sure if he clenched any tighter blood would be dripping to the floor.

“What would be the point of luring the Kal’dorei back to their homeland?” Asked Muradin. He was the only one from the Council of Three to appear in Stormwind. 

Greymane stood up, breathing heavily. His ears were pinned behind his head and his yellow eyes glowed. “To kill them all off! She wants to finish what she started!” He pushed forward and looked at everyone.

“She took Gilneas, she took my son, then she took Darkshore, and she will slowly and continually eradicate all of us and gain more territory,” He swung around and faced Anduin, “My King, she blighted Lordaeron. What is keeping her from blighting us all?”

Valeera stepped from the shadows. She put a hand on Greymane’s shoulder. “I have scouted around and slowly but surely the plague is being eradicated as it stated in your letters you all received.”

“What is to say that she doesn’t have more and is only pretending to get rid of it?” Jaina asked. She pulled her hood down to better look at everyone in the room. “She has done such a trick before.”

The gnomes and dwarves looked apprehensive. The Horde had been a major enemy but Sylvanas had done little against their races personally, and they found no argument for or against her.

“My sister is devious and cannot be trusted,” Alleria spoke up. All eyes turned to her. She was currently acting as the representative of the Ren’dorei. “She was once Ranger-General of my people, and she did much to protect us.

“However, she was vicious and thorough. I have no doubt this is a trap and agree with Greymane.”

Anduin sighed and looked at his own letter. He had no doubt Valeera had already looked through it, but he reread it just in case.

_King Anduin Wrynn,_

_I know that we have had our differences. You once advocated for peace, and I hope you still do. I have sent similar letters to the other leaders of your Alliance._

_I have stopped production of the plague and have begun issuing orders to eradicate it. The Kal’dorei are free to return to Darkshore, and the Worgen to Gilneas- if there is anything left after the cataclysm._

_Lordaeron is a territory I will still claim, and I have begun preparations in making it habitable again. Many of my people hail from Lordaeron. Your people only seemed interested in it once I claimed it._

_If you wish to negotiate, I am willing. Gather your leaders, and I will gather mine. You may choose the location, date, and time._

_Let us be done with this._

_Sylvanas Windrunner_

A part of him hoped the letter was true. Anduin knew at this time, having such a falsely raised hope could be dangerous. Anduin thought back to his father, and how he convinced him to trust the Horde. He wondered if Varian would trust them now.

The leaders in the room began to bicker about what actions to take. Anduin overheard some even talking about a strange phenomenon that had happened in Orgrimmar a little over a month ago.

“Her demeanor has changed since then,” whispered one of the leaders. Anduin didn’t catch who had said it.

“So she has a new strategist! We must secure or eradicate them before they can put more ideas into that Banshee’s head,” growled Greymane. Anduin looked up sharply and watched Greymane turn his frown into a fanged smirk.

_I see her demeanor is not the only one to have changed._ “Is there evidence of this Valeera?” Anduin asked turning towards the spy.

Valeera nodded, “Only rumors. She keeps a human locked up in the hold. Rarely, is she allowed to come out. As of recently my scouts report that Sylvanas and this human leave the hold during afternoons.”

“Is it a traitor?” Jaina asked. She narrowed her eyes at Valeera. Humans rarely left the Alliance, even if some agreed with races like the Tauren, most would not involve themselves with Sylvanas based on the events from Lordaeron.

Valeera shook her head. “A human from another dimension is the rumor. I don’t know how true it is.”

“Then we need to secure them. They don’t know what the Banshee is capable of,” Tyrande spoke up. 

Anduin nodded, “I agree, but I think we need to determine a time and place for a meeting with Sylvanas.”

“My King, you surely are not going to try negotiating with her,” Greymane growled.

The other leaders spoke up voicing their concerns and mistrust. Anduin slammed his hands down on the table. “Enough! We cannot pass this chance for peace by.

“We also cannot pass up the chance that Sylvanas herself will be there. If it is a trap, as we all suspect, then we will make sure we have the advantage and we will kill Windrunner where she stands.”

The thunderous roar of disagreement settled down and became a quiet murmur of consideration. 

“Can we hold the meeting in Stormwind?” asked Velen. Anduin nodded. 

“I think that would be the best course of action. Majority of our forces and champions are stationed here. It will be difficult for Windrunner to make a trap,” Velen said, stroking his beard.

“I agree Prophet,” Anduin said. “Are there any objections?”

The leaders shook their heads. “Are you sure about this Anduin?” Jaina asked. She put a hand on his shoulder and offered a friendly smile. 

Anduin covered her hand with his own and returned the smile. “I am sure Auntie. We _must_ try for peace.”

Jaina nodded before following the parade out the door of the room. Only Valeera and Alleria remained. “We will need to see to security,” Valeera commented.

“And to make sure an arrow goes through my sister’s heart if need be,” Alleria said. The void crawled along her skin, promising destruction should it be called upon. The dark tendrils dancing dangerously.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvanas scanned the letter again. It seemed that the Alliance would receive negotiations. They had sent a tentative date and time. It would be in Stormwind right before Winter’s Veil. That was over three months away. 

She smiled. She figured they would meet at a time that would call for an advantage. The Tauren, Goblins, and many of her Forsaken would be unwilling to fight around that time. A precious holiday in both memory and money.

It mattered little to Sylvanas. It amused her by how paranoid the Alliance could be, and she could only use it to her own advantage. She sent a reply and notices to the Alliance and to her own leaders.

The Horde had been surprised by her decision to make peace. Baine and Lor’Themar looked relieved. The latter looking a bit too smug for her liking. Talanji seemed perplexed, while Thalyssra looked happy.

The Goblins were the only ones that really seemed unhappy. Not surprising since majority of their profits came from funding the war. Sylvanas dismissed it. They were nothing if not resourceful, and they would find other ways to twist peace into profit.

The Orcs could present an issue. Since Saurfang had escaped Alliance custody and not returned, many Orcs fled under his banner. She had not confronted the traitor, nor did she wish to, but the orcs that remained simply did so for the fight.

Sylvanas was presented with the question of pardoning Saurfang and allowing him to return. Should she carry it out, news would spread to the Alliance and only make them question her motive more. It was a question to answer another time.

The night oil burned dimly, and Sylvanas took it as her chance to take a breather. She walked towards Dinah’s door and carefully opened it to see her charge sleeping soundly, if not awkwardly.

Her limbs were sprawled upon the messed up sheets, her head dangled from the edge, and she snored unbelievably loud. Anya had reported Dinah’s recovery was progressing smoothly and relatively quickly.

Pyreanor hadn’t found a way yet to make a magic absorbing trinket, so the elves had tried to tone down their magic usage. Pyreanor choosing instead to treat Dinah without magic at all.

Sylvanas herself only would sneak glances or inquire through Anya. She was not willing to let her magic leak like that again. “How did she fare today?” Sylvanas asked, shutting the door and turning to Anya.

Anya saluted, her arm sharply going across her chest. “Much better. She asked about you, but it was more out of concern. Pyreanor assures she is fine to be around.”

Sylvanas nodded. “Withdrawal symptoms?”

“None reported or observed.”

The Warchief closed her eyes. She was relieved at the news, but still was hesitant to get near. She would visit Dinah tomorrow. In person this time. She nodded to Anya as she left to seek Nathanos.

He was never far from her. It made it easier to find him. “We must begin preparations for the negotiations.” 

Nathanos nodded, following Sylvanas to her study. There was much to do, and little time to do it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinah woke up feeling more alert than she ever had in her life. The room was upside down though, and she wondered if she was drunk.

Her eyes caught movement. She turned to see Sylvanas smirking in a chair. The chair looked familiar and Dinah remembered it was the one that belonged to her desk.

“Sylvanas?” Dinah asked. She yawned and covered it with her hands. “What are you doing here?” She figured the Warchief was too busy to come visit. After all, Anya had implied that every time she asked about her.

Sylvanas’ smile got wider. “Can I not visit my friend, who so casually addresses the leader of the horde while dangling off the side of a bed?”

Dinah grumbled before adjusting her position. Sylvanas leaned forward in the chair, “Remind me if I ever require information from you to not dangle you upside down. It would be very ineffective, though I doubt what information you could give will be useful if you need blood to fill your head.”

“Uncalled for,” Dinah grumbled back, though she smiled. The sarcasm was a welcome feel. If anything, it felt like she was getting to know the true Sylvanas. The Warchief was always polite and respectful in speech towards her, and while Dinah appreciated it, felt that it was a bit too much for someone claiming to be her friend.

“Speaking of torture,” Dinah said, stretching out her arms. “Can we like not do it? Ever?”

Sylvanas let her smile slip for a bit. “What would you suggest? Hugging?”

“As a matter of fact.”

Sylvanas barked out a laugh, and Dinah overjoyed at being able to hear it for the first time, joined in with her. “I’m serious though. Your prisoners would never expect it, and perhaps it would make them feel more obligated to give you the information.”

The Warchief waved her hand, “A matter to discuss another time. We may not be having prisoners for a while. I’ve sent out negotiations for peace.”

Dinah’s eyes glittered, “When is it?”

“During the Winter Veil holiday,” Sylvanas answered. “The boy-king thinks it will give him an advantage.”

“Does it?”

Sylvanas shrugged. “It will take place in the Alliance capital of Stormwind.”

“Now I know they have an advantage.”

“Not completely without wits I see,” Sylvanas said smugly. “Perhaps there is something in your head besides bone and blood.”

Dinah rolled her eyes. “Can I come?”

“I rescind my previous statement,” said Sylvanas. She didn’t stop smiling, but she gripped the arms of the chair a little tighter as she leaned back. “The Alliance is likely setting up a trap. It is best for you not to be there.”

Dinah pouted but dropped the topic. “Anya was hesitant to say, and Pyreanor did his best. But what happened?”

Sylvanas leaned forward again, clasping her hands together. She paused, looking for the right words to say. “It seems you became addicted to me in a sense.”

Dinah wrinkled her nose, “No offense, but you’re not a drug.”

“Magic can be. Dinah, you’ve been curious about it before. Is there any magic on your world?”

Dinah frowned. “No. Unless you include myth, legend, and what some people claim they can do.”

Sylvanas furrowed her brow, but let Dinah find the words to say. “There are some religions that do magical practices. They claim they can use it to influence the world around them, but there is nothing...extravagant about it? Like, magical healing of wounds right before your eyes. Or a snowball manifesting in your hand despite it being a hundred degrees in the shade.

“The extravagant magic is left in fairy tales,” Dinah finished.

Sylvanas pondered what Dinah had told her. Forming sentences in her mind. “This world breathes the arcane. Your body is not attuned nor does it know what to do with it. You absorb magic like a sponge.”

Dinah frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“Your body doesn’t know how to release the magic that you unconsciously absorb. Everything here leaks it, but you. It overloaded your body.”

Dinah nodded and gripped the sheets in whitened knuckles. “What does this mean for us?” The thought of not being able to spend more time with Sylvanas left an empty feeling in her stomach.

“It means you get some fantastical Tauren jewelry enchanted to absorb and release the magic that you cannot,” Sylvanas said crossing her arms. Dinah made to comment, but Sylvanas raised a hand.

“I know you liked it the last time we went out.”

Sylvanas later left Dinah’s room feeling happier and more refreshed than she had in the last few days. She had to wonder where such feelings were originating from, and why she suddenly cared so much now.

She was the Warchief of the Horde and she could not allow such feelings to manifest. Her hands balled into fists. Sylvanas reminded herself that the friendship was nothing more than a means to an end despite whatever promises she had made to Dinah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this took so long. I am still not entirely happy with the way the chapter came out. There were many reasons why it is late. The biggest one because I kept revising it. The next reason being I had an outer ear infection, also called swimmer's ear, because I've fallen asleep in the tub too often I guess? The last reason being is that summer is almost here and school is crazy. I hope you all enjoy the chapter if you kept with me this long!


	10. Wickerween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellyvanas.

“So Halloween,” Dinah said. She was walking with Sylvanas to the banquet hall. Sylvanas had been describing to her the festival in which primarily the Forsaken participated in, though all races enjoyed and participated in the festivities.

“It is not as crude as your fanatical holiday,” Sylvanas argued. Hallow’s End had many connotations, but for her and the Forsaken it was almost sacred. A reminder of their freedom. “It has more meaning than just receiving candy and chasing away evil spirits.”

Sylvanas had to admit that it was unsettling with the similarities between their worlds. The only difference being Dinah’s culture treating it more as costumes and candy rather than a celebration of meaning. Dinah implied it used to hold such thoughts and still did to certain groups.

Even then, Dinah seemed excited to celebrate. “Would it be improper of me to where a costume?” She opened her closet door only to shut it once more after remembering what little clothes she actually had.

Sylvanas shrugged, leaning against the doorway of Dinah’s room. She didn’t really care much, and if she thought about it, many children still dressed for the occasion. “I do not imagine many will think much on it.”

Dinah shrugged before gathering a blanket and draping it around her like a cape. She lifted an arm to cover her mouth, “I could be a vampire! Bleh bleh bleh!”

“Absolutely not.”

Dinah frowned and straightened up. Sylvanas looked less than enthused about much of what Dinah wanted to do. “So what do you do for Halloween?”

“For _Hallow’s End_ , I usually give a speech to the Horde and remind the Forsaken about our freedom from the Scourge,” Sylvanas answered. “If you require more information, I can provide you with a dusty old tome.”

Dinah pouted before snapping her fingers. “I’ve got an idea, but you gotta leave. Anya! I need a white sheet!”

Sylvanas gawked at being shoved out of Dinah’s room. The last time she had been treated as such was when she caught Vereesa prepping for a date. That was at least over five hundred years ago. 

Anya watched with widened eyes. “I believe you were asked to fetch a white sheet,” Sylvanas prompted. Anya saluted before going to retrieve the required material. 

Sylvanas herself walked around the streets of Orgrimmar. Many children waved at her, while the adults prepared for the activities of the night. The Wickerman was being built in the town square. 

The smell of freshly cut wood and wet decaying leaves filled the wind as it blew by. Dinah had been here for nearly two months now, and Orgrimmar seemed to have been adjusting well. The citizens no longer gawked or glared at her.

A rustling of fabric alerted her to someone behind her. She turned to see a Dinah sized person wearing a white sheet. Holes had been cut where their eyes were. The sheet itself was long enough to almost cover even their feet. The brown boots they wore stood out from the crisp white.

“What are you doing?” Sylvanas asked, putting a hand on her hip.

Dinah made moaning noises and waved her arms, revealing her pants up to her knees. She flailed her arms in an attempt to be scary. Sylvanas sighed and turned around.

“I’m a ghooooooost!” she said, following Sylvanas closely through the town. Now the citizens of the Horde stared at her, but their eyes glittered with amusement, and some pointed and laughed. 

Children ran up to Dinah and attempted to pull the sheet off of her. “Nooooo!” She cried. “I will place a curse upon you!”

The children stopped, and Sylvanas paused to watch the display. “If anyone sees my true form, they will die a most horrid death! And if they are strong enough to survive it…”

Dinah paused to let the children briefly wonder if it was worth taking the sheet from her, or what could be the survivor’s consequences. One orc child bravely puffed out his chest, grabbed a fistful of sheet and yanked it from Dinah’s body.

She was wearing normal clothes, and didn’t look any different except shocked that the children did it anyway. “Well, then.”

“We’re not dead!” The children screamed, grabbing hold of Dinah and twirling her around. “We’re strong!”

“But can you survive...human cooties!?” Dinah asked. The children gasped and let go immediately. “You are now all infected! And there is only one cure.” She held up one finger to emphasize her point.

The children listened intently. “You must…” Dinah looked up at the Warchief and cracked a grin that split her face almost in half. “You must...receive a hug from the Warchief!”

Sylvanas bit her tongue. Before she knew it, all the children who stopped to look at her suddenly flung themselves to her person. “Hug us Lady Sylvanas! We don’t want human cooties!”

Dinah laughed loudly. She picked up her costume, forgotten on the dirt, and draped it back over herself. Sylvanas was less than pleased to hug every child that had “seen” and been touched by Dinah.

The children left happy and returned to their parents, leaving Sylvanas and Dinah to their own devices. “Quit your sniggering, ghost.” Dinah snorted but managed to quiet herself.

The day was filled with festivities that were not unlike those Dinah was accustomed to or had read about in her own world. Sylvanas excused herself sometime before the sun had begun to set, leaving Dinah with Anya.

“Soooo Anya,” Dinah said, “How do you feel about roller-coasters?”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvanas walked towards the platform that had been raised for her. The Wickerman stood proudly behind her. She inhaled deeply. It was mostly to just fill her lungs with air to power her speech, but mostly so she could increase her volume to be heard.

Many of the residents had started to congregate beneath her. Many faces looked tired and forlorn. Others, primarily the Tauren, looked happy and joyous. Hope sparkling in their eyes. 

Sylvanas’s ear twitched and swiveled the direction in which she heard Dinah’s voice. She couldn’t catch the conversation, but she was pointing to the Wickerman. Her face was still covered by the sheet, but she danced from foot to foot. Anya was practically being dragged behind her, their hands clasped together.

She frowned. A ping in her chest caused her to grit her teeth. Sylvanas attempted to ignore and forget about it. She had to remind herself that Dinah was very touchy, and that holding hands to Dinah meant nothing explicit. Still, she felt jealous and Sylvanas was angered by this.

Finally, total darkness swept over the crowd, the final rays of the sun gone behind the horizon. She stepped forward and lit a brazier next to her.

“Children of the night! Hear my call! Children of the Horde lend me your ears!” Sylvanas roared. The magic of her voice easily heard over the crowd. Any conversations that were being held, were dropped to listen to her speech.

“Once, we were slain and abused by the Lich King Arthas. But this day, we broke free from his tyranny. The Forsaken were reborn, and we threw down our shackles,” Sylvanas said. She allowed the Forsaken to nod and raise their voices. Some of their living family joined in and clapped.

Sylvanas nodded, “We burn this Wickerman to remind us of the freedom we earned from the Lich King! We burn this Wickerman to rid ourselves of doubt and uncertainty for those are illnesses in the Horde to be seared away!”

This time, every voice in the crowd rose up in a thunderous roar, many stomping and pumping arms into the air. Sylvanas took the torch from the brazier, turned, and threw the flaming stick onto the straw effigy.

Many others gathered torches and sticks and added their own flame to the bonfire that grew in strength. Sylvanas could begin to feel the heat from it. Her eyes sought out Dinah in the crowd. 

Dinah was helping the children take their own flames to add to the fire, making sure none of them burned themselves. She gave a torch to Anya, who smiled back in return before quickly running to add hers and returning. 

Sylvanas balled her fists, and attempted to calm herself. Dinah was being nice. Besides, she had no right to feel jealous. It wasn’t like she was courting Dinah. Sylvanas sniffed, to hide the mocking snort she would have done to herself.

“Congratulations Warchief for another successful Hallow’s End,” Baine said. He approached, and bowed softly when he was near. “This brings hope to me and my people, and marks a tremendous start towards peace.”

Sylvanas nodded. “We shall see High Chieftain. We shall see if it can be achieved, and we will see how long it lasts.”

Baine nodded, before excusing himself. Sylvanas watched him, as he started conversations with other Tauren. 

Behind her the fire crackled, but with only small twigs and straw as fuel, it began to quickly simmer and die. It left behind ashes, and many Forsaken hurried to mark their faces with it.

Anya was one of the last, Dinah standing behind her. She watched curiously, but didn’t touch the warm dust. Sylvanas approached them both. “How was your Hallow’s End?”

Dinah bounced towards her. “It was great! Such an effigy. Very similar to the Wickerman of Celtic origins. So amazing! The mix of cultures here is truly wondrous to see. But most importantly, are there still food stalls?”

“I imagine the festivities will continue throughout the night.”

“Yes!” Dinah began to make headway back into the crowd. Her white sheet shining like a beacon by the many braziers and lanterns.

Sylvanas turned towards Anya, “The rest of your night is free. I’ll stay with Dinah.”

Anya saluted and quickly disappeared in the opposite direction. Sylvanas often tried to let as many Forsaken, especially her dark rangers, have the night off. Some that had no sentiments or volunteered were typically the only ones on guard duty.

The Warchief quickly caught up to Dinah; the sheet she wore easy to distinguish among the crowd. She was by a candy vendor. Dinah had a small sack and was already filling it with some treats.

“Sylvanas look! Candy corn, we have this back home. One of my favorites!” Dinah exclaimed, putting a handful in her mouth. Sylvanas was left with no room to reply, as she bounced from booth to booth.

Sylvanas found Dinah’s hand to be soon clasped around hers. _Yes hers. Not Anya’s._ She smiled triumphantly. “Do you think there is a haunted house? Those are always so much fun! Some people get really realistic.”

“Haunted house? There are none as far as I know in Orgrimmar?” Sylvanas replied, “Though, if Lordaeron was habitable, that would be your best place to see some hauntings. Is it normal to provoke the dead in your world?”

Dinah stopped and turned to look at Sylvanas. “Uh? Oh! No, silly. It’s a fake haunted house. People use their makeup skills to make scary scenes and attempt to scare you! It’s supposed to fun!”

Sylvanas was left unimpressed. Still, she let Dinah drag her around. She waited a few feet behind while Dinah removed her sheet to bob for apples. A throat was cleared behind her.

Pyreanor stood behind her. Tired but looking pleased with himself. “I’ve found a way to make that trinket for Dinah,” he said. “I know tonight is a night for celebration, but I feel for Dinah’s health to remain positive, we need to make it soon.”

Sylvanas nodded, “What do you require?” 

“Based upon some of my experiments, a trinket made from these two items, elementium with a crafted turbid elven peridot blessed perhaps by Lukou. The loa of healing, might yield some results.”

Sylvanas raised a brow, “Might?”

“Quite frankly my lady,” Pyreanor said standing straighter, “I won’t know anything for certain until Dinah wears it. I’ve done my best research, and I feel these items would be best. The gem doesn’t have to be an elven peridot, just as long as it is a crafted turbid.”

Sylvanas put a hand to her chin. Elementium was hard to come by, and would take quite a while to procure. However, it was used to bind Deathwing and was resilient. Known for absorbing elemental energy, perhaps even some arcane. 

Turbid crafted gems would increase her resilience to the arcane, perhaps stopping Dinah from absorbing it altogether. However, asking a loa for aid, Sylvanas wasn’t keen on. They were always asking for bargains. Troublesome.

“Is the loa absolutely required?” Sylvanas asked. She’d rather not have to handle a wild god if it could be avoided.

Pyreanor frowned, “Lukou’s blessing would strengthen the trinket making it more effective.” Sylvanas frowned and narrowed her eyes. Pyreanor sighed, “But if my lady wishes to try just the elementium and turbid gem, then no, it is not required.”

Sylvanas nodded satisfied with his answer. “Then I will begin sending champions to fill out your request. And I think...a gem of elven qualities...will be perfect.” She mumbled the last part mostly to herself, leaving the paladin confused.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon was now high in the sky, but the festivities still went strong, but now it was mostly drunk adults. Children and their families having long gone home. Sylvanas turned to find Dinah dragging her feet.

After Sylvanas had talked with Pyreanor, she had chased after Dinah who was looking at every curiosity. “I think we’ve had enough for one day,” Sylvanas said. She held out her hand for Dinah to take, and felt the magic within her thrum contentedly when Dinah took it.

“I guess so. Are you going to be talking at those meetings of yours about the peace thing in a couple months?” Dinah asked.

Sylvanas nodded. “Yes, there is much to plan for. Much to draft. We must draft our side of treaty, that way, only modifications need to be added and adjusted rather than making the whole thing that very day.”

They were nearly to the hold when Dinah chirped, “Crapples!” Sylvanas raised her eyebrows in surprise. “I left my costume at the apple bobbing booth! Be right back!”

Dinah’s hand slipped from Sylvanas’s. Her ear twitched towards the left, as she heard the creak of wood. Sylvanas’s senses on high alert. “Dinah!” She called out. A flash of an axe arced downward between Sylvanas and Dinah. The earth beneath it cleaved, and dust filtered around them.

Dinah turned around to see a giant troll pull the axe from the ground. Rocks clattering as they shifted and moved. Sylvanas unsheathed one of her swords. She had left her bow in the hold. She was cursing her momentary blunder. 

The troll didn’t seem interested in Sylvanas at all. It turned towards Dinah before bringing the axe over his head. “Dinah move!” Sylvanas yelled.

Dinah only stared up at the huge troll. Her eyes were wide, and her feet planted firmly into the ground. She could feel the icy grip of fear coil around her heart, and her insides flutter. 

“Dinah!” Sylvanas screamed. She looked around but no one else was nearby. Once Sylvanas had led Dinah to retire, many of the citizens went to do the same. It left just Sylvanas and Dinah. It was about to be just Sylvanas if Dinah didn’t get out of the way.

Still, Dinah looked in fear up at the troll. The dull blade of the axe plummeted downwards, and Dinah felt cold metal hit her, knocking the air out of her. She tumbled to the ground. She rolled over to see Sylvanas on her knees. The axe buried in front of her.

Green ichor pooled on the ground. Sylvanas stood up, and Dinah could see the gash the axe had made. Dinah sat up and put her hand on her body where Sylvanas’s wound was. That was going to be her. Sylvanas had just took an axe to the chest for _her_.

Sylvanas released a banshee scream and floated towards the troll, who looked like he suddenly regretted his decision. Sylvanas’s sword danced across the body of the troll, her scream keeping him from healing.

“Stop…” Dinah said, watching the troll’s blood cascade to the ground. “Stop it!” She yelled, running to the fight. Sylvanas pushed Dinah away. The troll flailed, attempting to swat at the banshee. His random swings nearly hitting Dinah.

Eventually, the troll dropped the axe to the ground and knelt. He heaved, his body struggling with the effort. Sylvanas returned to her normal self. The troll did the same, his mojo wearing off, the bulk of his muscles shrinking. Soon, a normal sized troll knelt in front of Sylvanas. Sylvanas stood straight.

“The penalty for treason is death.”

“Ya first,” the troll responded. He took out a hidden dagger and rushed at Sylvanas with renewed vigor. Sylvanas grabbed his wrists and bared her teeth. The troll grunted but pressed forward.

“Dinah! Look away!” Sylvanas said not taking her eyes off of the troll. Dinah stood rooted to the ground, her eyes never wavering. Sylvanas’s wound squirted more ichor from the pressure she used to keep her body straight against the troll’s onslaught. “I said look away!” Sylvanas had no time to wait for Dinah to follow her order. 

She brought forth her necromantic magic, it’s tendrils wrapped around the troll. His eyes widened in fear, and he dropped the dagger. The blood that his wounds leaked began to siphon towards Sylvanas.

It manifested mainly at her wound, and Dinah watched as her body stitched itself together. The troll lost his color, and soon crumbled into dust upon having his essence absorbed.

Sylvanas released a breath. “I told you to look away.” She put a hand to her wound, where some ichor still bled through. The wound was far from healed, but the troll’s spirit had managed to stop majority of the bleeding. Dinah stood up, her eyes downcast.

“Thank you,” Dinah said. She grabbed one of Sylvanas’s arms and wrapped it around her neck. “Lean on me.”

Dinah was quiet and pale, but Sylvanas was glad she seemed to have worked through what had happened. “Based upon your inadequate performance today. I say we need to work on your reflex training.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvanas found herself laying in Dinah’s bed. Pyreanor insisted she could stay at the inn for a bit, until Sylvanas’s wounds had healed, which would require a beast big enough for two feasts to fully pull together the sinew, organs, and skin together.

She could feel the out of placeness in her body. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to rest. She didn’t need sleep. Couldn’t really sleep, but she could rest. It was more meditative than anything.

Sylvanas had commented about reflex training, but she had been the one to act like a novice. Not Dinah, whose was more understandable. Her first actual combat. No, Sylvanas had pushed Dinah out of the way instead of doing the practical.

Her brows furrowed and she frowned. She should have stabbed the troll in the heart. Dinah would have been fine, and Sylvanas wouldn’t have been wounded. Instead, she had been distracted and chose instead to take the brunt of it.

Sylvanas’s armor had been taken for repairs and it left her with just cloth pants and cloth bandages over her entire chest and torso as her only wear. She felt naked and vulnerable in them.

Her ears shot up, and her eyes looked over when the door opened to reveal Dinah. “You are supposed to be at the inn sleeping.”

“Yes, well, I wanted to check up on you,” Dinah replied. Her face looked a little green, and Sylvanas could smell the vomit on her breath. She must have woken up from a nightmare, and her stomach decided to empty its sugary contents.

“I will be fine. Tomorrow, I will look for a beast to aid in the repair of my body,” Sylvanas said. She closed her eyes again. “Go to bed and sleep.”

Dinah grabbed her desk chair to sit by the bed. She took Sylvanas’s hand and massaged it as if to affirm it was still there and that Sylvanas was still here. “I had a nightmare that it cleaved you in two.”

“It nearly did.”

Dinah sucked in a breath. “I’m sorry. You told me to run. I couldn’t hear. I could just hear the blood in my ears.” Sylvanas remained quiet but cracked her eyes open to look at Dinah. “I’m sorry I didn’t take our training more seriously.”

“You’re not a soldier.”

Dinah released a breath of a laugh, “No. I’m not. But I see now, you weren’t training me to be a soldier. You were training me to be able to defend myself because sometimes you just have too.”

“I believe I did say something along those lines,” Sylvanas said. She smirked at Dinah. The hand that was being held by Dinah then returned the hold. “Listen, this is not your fault. You’re still green, and that was an ambush.”

“But what if-” Dinah started.

Sylvanas sat up and used her other hand to put a finger over Dinah’s mouth. “None of that. The what if didn’t happen. You’re safe. I’ll live. My armor will be repaired, and you will return to training with a lesson in caution.”

Dinah nodded and squeezed Sylvanas’s hand tighter. “Now, are you okay? Any wounds?”

Dinah shook her head. “Just a few bruises. They’ll be fine.”

Sylvanas nodded. She patted Dinah’s head. “Go back to bed. I’ll still be here.”

Dinah did not go back to bed, and Sylvanas found her hand still being held by Dinah. The human’s top half was laying on the bed with the rest of her body still sitting the chair. Sylvanas could start to feel the sun’s rays, but Dinah did not stir.

Lor’Themar came in and smiled at the sight. “One word Regent Lord and it will be your tongue,” Sylvanas hissed.

“I didn’t say anything,” he said with a smile. He turned serious. “A beast has been procured for you to heal. It is a massive boar. It should be able to fully heal you.”

Sylvanas nodded. “I’ll be there shortly.”

“I heard Pyreanor may have found a way to create the trinket for Dinah,” Lor’Themar said, “Perhaps…” Sylvanas glared at him. He raised his hands, “Perhaps you should make it?”

“Make it? Why?”

“Well, my lady. Quite honestly, I think everyone but you and Dinah see it.”

“See what...no. Absolutely not.”

Lor’Themar shrugged. “It is just a suggestion.”

“That I will _not_ take under advisement. Get out.”

Sylvanas rubbed her temples. Lor’Themar had left her with quite the headache. She’d have to wake up Dinah now, and get her to sleep properly in another bed. She didn’t feel confident the bed she was laying on would be clean. She sighed. She’d assign Lor’Themar something foul to do. She clenched her hands. Sylvanas would not give Dinah a token, because that was not how she felt towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Sunday works better for turning in the Chapter. The week is just too busy, though I should be able to write more. School is officially out for summer! Whoo!


	11. Tokens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah and Sylvanas continue being idiots.

“I totally regret my decision!” Dinah screamed. Sylvanas had decided to take her out hunting. Perhaps, combat against the wildlife would help Dinah overcome her fear of fighting. Instead, Her aim had been poor against a moving target, and she had instead angered a nearby wild boar.

They had gone out into the more plains like area of Durotar. The golden grasses were illuminated by the sun. The silence had been peaceful until Dinah started screaming, the boar closing in. 

The boar was big. The head between Dinah’s waist and chest. She could probably ride it comfortably. A thought for another time in getting her a mount. The coarse fur was a golden brown, and it blended in well with the grasses. It’s bone white tusks curled at the bottom and went straight up with a little hint of an arc. 

Sylvanas watched with perked ears as the boar chased Dinah around the desert. The human had dropped her bow the moment the animal had charged and it snorted angrily. “Sylvanas! Help!”

“You got yourself into this mess,” she replied, leaning back on the outcrop of the rock. She had scaled it to watch Dinah more effectively, and was clear of the boar’s rampage. “Now, get yourself out.”

Dinah’s lungs burned as she began to tire. “Go away! I’m sorry! I wasn’t aiming for you, honest!” The boar was uninterested and instead continued to charge. The pounding of its hooves sounded like thunder on the ground. Dinah could feel the breath and the snorts of the animal as it got closer.

Dinah screamed, “Fuck!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvanas hummed as she put a poultice on the two puncture wounds. Dinah was very red faced, and grimaced when the cold herbs touched her burning injury. One of the tusks from the boar was laying on the ground next to her, broken off during its charge.

“I have lived for a long time,” Sylvanas commented, putting a bandage over the punctures, “But I must say, this is the first time I’ve had to treat puncture wounds from a boar’s tusks on someone’s posterior.”

Dinah hissed at the pressure of the bandages, and her face was redder than Lor’Themar’s robe. “That does not boost my confidence at all.” Sylvanas’s eyes glowed warmly. She said nothing as she stood up.

The boar was currently laying dead by a newly constructed fire pit. After piercing Dinah's bottom, Sylvanas had shot it with her own arrow. “Well, hunting skills aside, let’s see what you can do with preparing it.”

“I’ll have you know, I’ve never hunted or prepared an animal in my life. Grocery stores are a thing.”

Sylvanas learned many things that night about Dinah. One, was that she had the mouth of a sailor, brought out only by the comfortableness the human must have started feeling in her company. The second was that Dinah came from a very sheltered world. Sylvanas was sure she’d be able to conquer Dinah’s country in less than a fortnight.

The meat was poorly chopped, and the skin unusable by the time Dinah was through with it. Fortunately, poorly chopped meat was still edible. “Please do not sign up to join the rangers,” Sylvanas said. She smirked, but her ears were stiff.

Dinah lifted up some of the intestines, wrinkling her nose, “Believe me, it has not crossed my mind.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I get it Warchief, we jus’ lure them into false safety,” Gallywix started, ‘Then yous gonna obliterate them in one go! Very smart. Yous a smart woman. Hate to have yous as an enemy Miss Warchief.”

Sylvanas dug her gauntlets into the pliant wood of the chair. The Horde leaders were all on board for peace, some skeptical upon her sudden change of heart towards the Alliance, but none questioned her as openly as the goblin did. He seemed to have some delusion that Sylvanas was not giving up the warpath.

“Yous need good goblin weapons. I’s have jus’ the thing!”

“Gallywix,” Sylvanas said. The goblin closed his mouth and frowned, “I am not preparing a sneak attack. We are not here to do as such. We are gathered here to discuss terms from our side into the treaty draft. And the safety of the Horde.”

“Yes, Warchief.”

Baine stood up, “If I may Warchief.” Sylvanas nodded for him to continue, “We would like to offer aid to any Alliance outposts and lands in Kalimdor. To show our good faith.”

“What aid would you offer High Chieftain,” Sylvanas asked. She’d known the kindhearted Tauren would wish to help rebuild communications. That was their usefulness. The greedy goblins, war making orcs, and the shunned forsaken would be poor choices. The tauren were respected.

Baine tilted his head in a bow, understanding Sylvanas’s open invitation to hammer out ideas to establish peace and camaraderie. “My people, and others of the Horde could offer shamans and druids to help rebuild Ashenvale.”

Eitrigg spoke up. Currently, he was acting as head for the orcs since Saurfang’s unfortunate defection. “We will be honored to help rebuild Ashenvale. My shamans are at the disposal of the Horde.” 

Rohkan, the acting leader for the jungle trolls, stood up, “My shamans and druids are at the Horde’s disposal as well.”

The air had gone chilly and everyone looked at Sylvanas. The recent attack against the night elves had burned many bridges in the horde. Talanji the only one to not currently judge those actions having recently aligned.

The meeting took most of the day. Many leaders generously offering to help rebuild areas, but struggled with the idea of giving land up in return. Land taken from the Alliance sure, but many in the Horde were conquerors. Eventually, they drafted many plans for their side of the treaty.

The matter for their safety would be discussed in the coming days.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvanas crept silently into Dinah’s room. The human snored loudly, once again her sheets and pillows tossed aside. Her limbs spread to cover as much of the bed as possible.

A book was on the floor, the pages bent and the spine straining as it remained open. Sylvanas picked it up to realize that it was an old Quel’dorei children’s book. Pictures of a tiny elf running and basic sentences in Thalassian were printed on the pages.

It pleased Sylvanas to find that Dinah was attempting to learn her native tongue. She placed the book carefully on the nightstand and rearranged Dinah to be more comfortable. She didn’t so much as make a groan and slept peacefully.

Her hand moved towards Dinah’s face to tuck away a stray strand of hair, but Sylvanas caught herself. “Belore! Kim’jael Lor’Themar,” she hissed quietly. She swiftly walked out of Dinah’s room. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinah walked stiffly and her cheeks would tinge red whenever anyone asked her what was wrong. Pyreanor looked the most concerned, but Dinah refused his services. “Just got...gotta get out more ya know?” She winced when she turned on her heel.

Lor’Themar walked out of the Throne room. “Oh? Has the Horde finished up their draft already?” Dinah asked. She gave him a heart and smiled. He returned the smile, but frowned when Dinah hissed after stepping wrong.

“Is something the matter?” he asked. Dinah shook her head. “Hmm. Very well then. Although, I have been meaning to talk to you. Walk with me?” He held out his arm for her to take. 

Dinah paused before tentatively looping her own arm. They walked down the streets of Orgrimmar in companionable silence. Lor’Themar only raising eyebrows every time Dinah grimaced at the pain from her newly acquired piercings.

“Are you sure you are alright?” He slowed down his pace.

“Perfectly,” Dinah said, sucking in a breath.

“How about we sit down then?” Lor’Themar suggested. He gestured to a bench a few feet away.

“No!” She said quickly. Lor’Themar raised a brow. “I mean, no thank you. I’d rather stand. What is it you wanted to talk about?”

Lor’Themar narrowed his eyes but said nothing right away. “Do you know much about elf customs?” Dinah shrugged. “Well, when an elf wants to court. They provide the person of their affections a token. This token is made by the elf and usually is crafted so the other knows exactly whose it belongs to.”

Dinah nodded. Intrigued, she wondered briefly why any of this would concern herself. She pictured giving Sylvanas her own token, and shook her head to shoo the thoughts from her mind. It was laughable that Sylvanas would see her that way. Did she, herself, even see Sylvanas that way.

Lor’Themar smiled as he watched the gears click and turn in Dinah’s head. “Now, it is just to ask to get to know the other. There is no harm in returning the token.”

“Interesting culture,” Dinah replied beaming. “I’m glad you shared with me, I’m just confused on the why.” 

Lor’Themar didn’t offer any answers and Dinah didn’t push for one. Instead she found herself once again in her room. She tenderly sat down, hissing at the pressure. The boar tusk was sitting on her desk. Sylvanas had insisted that Dinah keep it. As a reminder of her first hunt, though Dinah suspected it was to remind her to not turn her back on a rampaging boar.

Dinah tenderly picked up the tusk and studied it. It was smooth except for the area that had broken from the animal. She thought back to Lor’Themar and her conversation earlier. Back in her own world, she didn’t think of being in a relationship.

She slammed her fist on the table and stormed out of her room. Anya looked surprised but followed her anyway. “Anya, are the Horde leaders still meeting?” Dinah asked. 

Anya nodded, “Yes, is there something you needed?”

Dinah turned on her heel, hissing at the motion. Anya furrowed her brows, but Dinah dismissed her. “You’re an elf.”

“Astute perception.”

Dinah’s face tinged pink, “Yes, well. I mean. Follow me!” Once they were far enough away from others. Dinah turned to look at Anya, who did her best to look as unemotional as possible.

“Ok, you can’t tell Sylvanas anything,” Dinah said. She was wringing her hands.

Anya stood straighter, “I cannot promise that Dinah. I serve Sylvanas, and I will not betray that trust.”

“That isn’t what I mean. It isn’t bad,” Dinah said. She paced around. Anya watched, her eyes following Dinah’s path. “It’s just. Okay, Okay. I think…”

Anya watched as Dinah tried to make her jaw work out words the human was clearly having problems forming. “I think...I-I-I have a c-c-c-r-r-r-”

The dark ranger put a comforting hand on Dinah’s shoulder. “Calm down. You sound like one of those goblin’s infernal sound machines, and you look like a cat trying to spit out a hairball.”

Dinah steadied herself, before holding Anya’s hand. “I think I have a crush on Sylvanas,” she said rapidly. Anya raised a brow, but let Dinah continue. “I mean. I think it is a crush. I’ve only had one or two, and they weren’t real people.”

“Not real?”

“Video game characters,” Dinah explained. Anya raised her brows, her ears twitching and her head cocking to the side. “Don’t worry about it. It’s like having a crush on someone from a book.”

“I see,” Anya said. “This bothers you?”

“Yes!” Dinah said pulling at her hair. “Sylvanas is just so cool! And strong, and poised, and graceful, and-”

“Breathe.”

Dinah sucked in a breath, and the tilting world righted itself just a little bit. “She’ll never look at me. Plus, what about when the goblins finally figure out how to send me home?”

Home was a concept that Dinah dreaded to talk about. She had always figured Sylvanas would give her information on any breakthroughs. She hadn’t inquired about it, but the thought of going home, made her feel nauseous. She felt torn and it hurt.

“So the rejection isn’t what scares you,” Anya said. She put her hands behind her back. “If that is the case, why not just tell Sylvanas?”

Dinah opened her mouth to retort but couldn’t find the words. Why not just tell Sylvanas? Rejection clearly wasn’t the problem. In fact, Dinah almost wanted Sylvanas to reject her feelings. Perhaps she’d be able to move on.

“Ah I see. You are not afraid of the rejection,” Anya said, a smug smile gracing her features, “You are afraid she will reciprocate.”

“Ugh, I am not! That is the complete opposite of how this stuff goes,” Dinah denied. She waved her hands off at Anya, trying to hide the growing blush.

“Uh huh. Well, since I report everything to the Dark Lady, and since it is just about time,” Anya dragged, “I guess I should go make my report.”

Dinah whimpered and caught Anya’s arm, attempting to pull her back. “No! You can’t tell her!”

“Why not?”

Dinah let go almost immediately. Anya nearly stumbled from the sudden release of weight. She righted herself quickly. “It’s just. I’ve never been in a relationship. I’ve always...I’ve always been proud of my independence.”

Anya raised a brow. “And?”

“Well, if, if I get into a relationship...then I lose it don’t I? My independence?”

Anya chuckled before erupting into laughter. Dinah deflated next to her and crossed her arms. “Dinah, aren’t you and I in a relationship?”

Dinah looked horrified. “I am so sorry I gave that impression! I...I don’t know how to tell you this. But, I’m not…”

“No. I am your guard nothing more, but that is a relationship is it not?”

Dinah nodded. She grabbed her clothes into her fists and looked away. “Listen, Dinah. Have I lost my individuality? My independence?” Dinah shook her head.

“The same could be said for a romantic relationship,” Anya explained, “Plus, you are counting your chickens before they hatch. Sylvanas has not stated to reciprocate, and you have not yet even expressed your feelings to begin with.”

Dinah nodded. She pulled out the tusk from a pocket. “Lor’Themar told me elves create a token. I was thinking of using this,” Dinah said finally. “But I’ve never carved bone before. Never carved at all.”

“Lor’Themar told you?” Anya asked before grasping the tusk. She hummed as she looked it over. “It should suffice for carving. Do you have a design in mind?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting had gone long and hard. Many disagreed on how to best approach being safe in Stormwind. They finally agreed on a backup plan if needed. At this time a young nightborne elf came up to Sylvanas.

She whispered into her ear, and the leaders looked on curiously. “My package has arrived it would seem. Carry on,” Sylvanas said. She waved off the leaders dismissively before following the nightborne. 

Elementium was extremely hard to forge, so she had brought in a professional. “My lady, this is the drogbar Lagul,” the nightborne said. The drogbar bowed to Sylvanas in greeting.

“Forgive common,” he said, “Not good. Lady Windrunner yes? Wish to make shiny with elementium?”

Sylvanas nodded. “I understand that the metal is difficult to work with, and that your people are best suited to it. However, while the metal has a purpose it needs to fulfill for me, tradition requires that I work it.”

The drogbar tilted his head, and his ears perked up. “Lady Windrunner want be metal smith? Lagul do best. Lagul use drogbar magic to make elementium easier to forge. Understand basics of forge yes?”

“I hit the metal with a hammer.”

Lagul laughed, holding his belly his chin high up in the air. Truly jovial and spirited. “Yes Lady Windrunner. Hit metal with hammer. First, what Lady Windrunner want forged?”

Sylvanas had been thinking long and hard, way before the elementium had arrived. “A feather,” she said. 

The drogbar nodded. “Feather good. Lagul ask why?”

Sylvanas gazed downward, “It is my symbol. Nothing more, now unless you have questions about what we need to do, I suggest we no longer dance around what needs to be done.”

“Yes yes Lady Windrunner,” The drogbar said, dismissing the cold tone in which Sylvanas had spoken. “We forge feather. Watch Lagul. Lagul heat. Lagul hit with hammer. If Lady Windrunner make mess up, Lagul use drogbar magics to fix.”

Sylvanas nodded and for the rest of the day focused on her task of forging the elementium into the shape she wanted.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Go with the bone,” Anya said, guiding Dinah’s hand. The knife in which she had lent Dinah guided smoothly across the pale surface. The design in which she wanted was drawn up in front of her.

Anya thought it curious Dinah had chosen to carve a feather. The question burned at her tongue. She would wait until she had gotten Dinah far enough along on her carving to ask.

She watched the human carefully. Dinah whittled at the marrow, making long smooth strokes across it. Detail would come later, but Dinah first had to make out the basic shape. “ Why a feather?” Anya asked, after Dinah had made good progress.

“Well,” Dinah said. She hummed a bit, and stopped carving. “The symbol is supposed to be something that represents us right?” Anya nodded. She watched as Dinah went back to doing the smooth strokes.

“I guess it kind of has a double meaning for me,” Dinah started. She took long pauses as she searched for the right words. “My country’s national animal, the animal used to represent us, is the Bald Eagle.”

“The eagle is bald? My goodness,” Anya said. She raised her brows. A tiny twitch played at the end of her lips. “What in the world possessed your country to choose that animal?” She imagined a giant eagle bare of feathers on the head, the pink skin glaring in the sunlight.

Dinah laughed. She had to stop carving. She had doubled over onto the desk. “It isn’t really bald,” she managed to choke out, “It just has a white feathered head.”

Anya hummed, but said nothing more about it. “Anyway,” Dinah said. She had taken gulps of air and managed to calm herself enough to continue whittling. “But I also do a lot of bookkeeping. Both back…back in my world and here.”

Dinah went quiet and stopped carving the bone. Anya fixated her gaze on Dinah. The human put the knife and bone down. The feather had begun to take shape on the old tusk. The natural curve of it giving an elegant look to the feather, as if it was flowing in a slight breeze. It made the feather look more natural, or it would should Dinah finish it.

“What’s wrong? Cut yourself?” Anya asked. She didn’t scent any copper in the air, nor did she catch any mention of it from Dinah. Her ears perked and swiveled in Dinah’s direction. 

Dinah shook her head. “What if I can go back to my world?”

“What about it?”

“What if Sylvanas says yes? Then the portal can take me home? What would be the point? This is stupid...I can’t believe I was entertaining this idea.” Dinah carefully put the tusk into the desk. She cleaned away the shavings and returned to Anya the knife, holding the hilt in her direction.

“Thank you for lending it to me...I...I need to be alone for a bit,” Dinah said. After Anya took the knife, she turned and headed for the window. She grabbed her chair and sat by it.

Anya saluted and stood at attention outside her door. Perhaps it was time to talk to Lor’Themar. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvanas held the finished product in her hands. The elementium gave a beautiful black sheen, and the skull she had carved into the peridot rested nicely where the carved down met the quill. 

“Good job Lady Windrunner,” Lagul said, “You make mistake only-”

Sylvanas raised her hand. “I appreciate your assistance Lagul.” The drogbar bowed before cleaning the workspace. Sylvanas scrutinized the feather before her, looking for any imperfections. 

Despite being metal, it looked very realistic for a feather. From the fluffy down near the quill to the developed barbs up to the tip. In the setting sun, it glittered, and the reflection from the peridot gave it a green glow. A hole had been drilled at the tip of the quill to turn it into an earring. She would get the ring and clasp for that part tomorrow. For tonight, she relished in the product.

Dinah wouldn’t have to know the significance of the feather either. It would be Sylvanas’s little secret. She doubted that Dinah even remotely felt that way towards her. She’d probably be disgusted by a corpse anyway. But for this moment, she could pretend that someone would care about her. Would love her.

She gently grasped the feather. If her heart could beat, it would be going through its paces, but it couldn’t, and she just felt the pain and loss.

When she arrived back in the hold, Anya was not by the door. She briefly wondered if the two went out. The meeting had long since adjourned. It probably concluded shortly after she left. Not that it mattered, there were still a little less than two months before the summit with the Alliance.

“I wonder if Dinah’s ears are pierced,” she said aloud. If not, she could use it as an excuse to get the both of them out. The elementium would work best if it was touching the skin. However, since it was rare, she doubted she’d be able to find a clasp in it. The proximity should suffice, especially since it was not blocked by clothing. 

The ear was also significant to elves. When talking with someone, facial and head features would be noticed first, and Dinah wearing her symbol on her ear would show everyone. Elves would get the context, but that didn’t matter. If Sylvanas could just see Dinah wearing it everyday. That would be enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long! It was one long roller-coaster of a ride. I'd also been reading, watching, and asking for tips about my writing. I was encouraged and discouraged at the same time. I hope you see major improvement in this chapter and the chapters to come!
> 
> Please enjoy the extra long chapter, and I hate to admit it, but I will probably not be able to keep my promise of every Saturday. I will attempt to post at least once a month, or whenever I can.


	12. Starting Off on the Wrong Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sylvanas has put the foot in her mouth. Dinah shows how scary she can get.

Sylvanas held the earring in her palm. She had found a beautiful silver ring and clasp for it. Now all that was left to do was to give it to Dinah. A small smile twitched on the edges of her lips. Her feet were light and swift as she headed back towards the hold. 

Anya was still not by the door, so Sylvanas walked towards Dinah’s little office. Inside, she found Dinah working. She was talking with an accented Thalassian to Anya. Anya responded back fluid and lilting.

Dinah turned and noticed Sylvanas. She gave her a heart and stood up. “Good morning Sylvanas!” She smiled. 

Sylvanas returned it and held out the little package. “I have another meeting today. We’ve received a letter from the Alliance to detail all who will be coming, as we must reach an agreement on all who should be there.”

Dinah took the gift placing it in her palm like some sort of offering. It had a bit of weight to it, and she noted that Sylvanas had wrapped the box. Every piece was folded precisely leaving no wasted areas. The twine danced across the wrapping securing whatever was inside.

“What is this?” Dinah asked. Curiosity pricked at her and her fingers itched to tear at the wrapping. 

Sylvanas’s gaze drifted the side, and she leaned in that direction placing all of her weight on one foot, “It is just the trinket I mentioned to you before. The one to help you resist magic and dispel any that you absorb.”

Dinah nodded. She narrowed her eyes and focused on Sylvanas, “Dalah...um..hold on…” She broke off her sentence and lightly slapped herself, her eyebrows sloped downwards. Her tongue barely poking through her lips.

“Dalah grat’ana?”

Sylvanas’s eyes widened and she stood higher. “Anaria grat’i kulla.” Dinah smiled and pumped a fist. “I’ll open the gift here soon. Do you want to stay, or do you need to leave now?”

“I’m afraid I must attend the meeting now. We will break for lunch,” Sylvanas said, “I will come get you then.”

Dinah tilted her head downward. She waited until Sylvanas had left the office before heading back to her desk. She stared at the wrapping. “I feel bad opening such a beautifully wrapped gift,” she said. Dinah tugged at the twine and it came apart, falling onto the desk.

She picked at the corners until the edge frayed and she could gently tug apart the folding. “Just rip it already, it won’t hurt anyone’s feelings,” Anya said. 

Dinah flushed. Her fingers hesitated before tearing at the rest of the box. The sound of paper splitting apart echoed in the silent room. Opening the box revealed the feather that Sylvanas had crafted. The silver of the ring and clasp shone in the light. “An earring? My ears aren’t pierced though,” Dinah said.

Anya leaned to sneak a glance at Dinah’s gift. She coughed loudly upon gazing at the item. “Uh...Dinah?” To Anya it was unmistakable. The skull, the feather, everything about the item screamed Sylvanas to her.

“I guess I could wear it as a necklace?” Dinah mused to herself. Her lips jutted out and she squinted at the nearby area. Her eyes lit upon the sight of the twine. She made a crude knot and looped the gift over her head.

The effect was almost instantaneous. Her body felt as if she were wrapped in her blankets on a cold winter night. Her body no longer felt weighted down, and when Dinah breathed, it felt as if she were truly breathing air.

“Dinah,” Anya said again. This time Dinah turned towards Anya. “I think Sylvanas has given you her answer.”

Dinah cocked her head. She blinked slowly and then turned her gaze to the feather. Her eyes widened and she let the feather fall against her chest. “This is?”

Anya nodded. “Now all you have to do is finish yours and give it to her,” Anya felt light, as if a burden had been lifted. Sylvanas seemed to reciprocate. The Banshee Queen had been in good moods, and the thought of Dinah leaving and Sylvanas reverting was not a pleasant thought.

“But Sylvanas said this was the trinket to help with my magic problem,” Dinah said. “Just because it’s a feather and has a skull on it, doesn’t make it Sylvanas’s token.”

Anya slapped her own forehead, leaving a red mark. “Belore Dinah! What part of that earring does not scream Sylvanas to you? It is clear she made it.”

“Maybe she wants it to remind me of her?”

“It is also an earring!”

“So? Earrings are pretty. She just forgot I don’t have pierced ears, but see?” Dinah said motioning to her crude necklace, “I made do!”

“Dinah listen, earrings are important jewelry for us elves. It is...what is the best analogy,” Anya said. She wracked her brain for any human customs. “It is similar to rings on the left finger!”

Dinah paled at the thought. “So this is really her token?”

“I thought you would be delighted to hear that,” Anya replied, “Now, all that is left is for you to give one in return!”

Dinah held up the pendant in her palm. She frowned, “But she said this was for the magic problem. I felt better after putting it on, so I know she didn’t lie about that…”

“Sylvanas is clearly killing two birds with one stone,” Anya replied, “What better token then one that serves a purpose?” Anya gritted her teeth. Her hands resting on her hips.

“Why didn’t she say so?” Dinah pressed. Her hand curled around the token. “She knows I’m not an elf. She would assume I wouldn’t know! Which means she intended to give me a token of affection without me knowing!”

Anya frowned, “I think you are looking to deep into this Dinah. Calm down. Is this not what you wanted?”

“No! Remember? I gave up working on my token because I will eventually go home!” Tears stung her eyes as they pooled. “How can I go home now? I wanted to go home with everyone being my friend. I didn’t want to leave on a bad note!”

“Are you sure you can even go home?” Anya retorted. “The goblins haven’t made any progress worthy of note, and you’ve already been here for a little over two months now.” Anya’s ears were now pressed tightly to her head.

Dinah stood straighter, her jaw slackened leaving her mouth open. Her tears streamed down her face. “How could you say that?” she whispered. The weight in her hand seemed to become heavier than the world. She ripped it off of her neck and set it down on the desk, unable to bring herself to throw it.

The world blurred and tilted as her body began to absorb magic again and she used the edge of the desk to steady herself. Anya moved with outstretched arms in an attempt to help, but Dinah pushed her away.

She ran out of the office into the busy streets of Orgrimmar. The citizens moved out of her way quickly. Some even made rude gestures and comments, as Dinah pushed herself through. She could roughly hear Anya calling out for her. She did twists and turns, but eventually Anya’s voice faded into the roar of the city. 

Dinah found herself in a marsh like area of Orgrimmar. Wooden huts were raised on platforms and her stomach churned, and she felt sweat on the back of her neck. It was cooler in this section of the city. Trolls glanced at her before returning to their business.

She walked across a wooden bridge and focused on her heavy steps on the wood. She turned and saw an alcove that she could squeeze into. It would only be a matter of time before Anya found her anyway. If she could just be alone for just a moment. Everything would be okay.

She was snug inside the little cave, but she felt no better. The flash of magic and potion making was overloading her senses. The scent of ozone and burning herbs stung her throat and nostrils. She felt sicker every minute that she sat there. Her legs refused to get up. They felt like wet noodles. Dinah tried to breathe in deep but only coughed at the putrid scent of mojo.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya eventually lost Dinah in the crowd. The shuffling of feet and moving wagons messing up her tracks. She’d have to find Dinah the more difficult way. She huffed at the memory of Dinah yelling. “Strange woman, first I’ve heard of someone hating the fact that someone likes them.”

“Excuse me sir,” Anya said. The phrase was getting old, and rolled off her tongue in a bored tone, “Have you seen a human wearing a red tunic, brown pants, and brown boots run through here?”

The tauren snorted, “Sylvanas’s pet? No, she hasn’t come through this section of Orgrimmar.” He turned away and busied himself with his stall offering no more information.

“Sylvanas lost her human?” said a small orc child. Anya turned her head down to look at him. He was shirtless, as most orc children tended to prefer and wore dusty colored pants. Anya recognized him as one of the children who played with Dinah at Hallow’s End.

“The human ran off,” Anya corrected. Her ears perked as she thought of an idea, “Can you gather your friends to help me find her? I will be looking in The Drag for her.”

The orc child nodded. “Yeah! She was super funny! I think the Warchief likes her, but don’t tell her I said that!” The child ran off. He called for his friends and they split off in different directions. 

Anya found herself searching for clues in The Drag about Dinah’s whereabouts but was having no luck. The sun, high in the sky beat down on her cold skin, almost warming it to body temperature.

Her spine straightened as a chill ran down it. She turned to see in the shadow of the canyon red glowing eyes piercing at her. They narrowed but slinked into a more private area of The Drag.

The moment Anya entered the area, the darkness enveloped her forcing any air used for speaking from her lungs. The pressure pushed her to the ground, and Anya used her knees to help keep her from going completely into it. As she knelt she forced her head up to look at Sylvanas.

Sylvanas loomed over Anya. Her power flowed freely. An angry mist enveloping the area. “I come to collect Dinah, and I not only find both of you gone, but the to-trinket left on the desk with broken twine.”

Anya attempted to swallow air to reply, but Sylvanas increased the pressure forcing Anya to both her hands and knees. “Next, I find that you’ve lost Dinah and have employed children to help look for her.”

Sylvanas relinquished some pressure to allow Anya to gasp enough air to speak. Her chest expanding with the deepest breath. “My Lady, please forgive me. I have not yet found her, but I will.”

“Enough! I am not asking for an apology or a promise. I want to know what happened!” The mist grew darker, the only light the two embers of Sylvanas’s eyes.

Anya gritted her teeth at the weight from Sylvanas’s anger. “Of course My Lady. I-I told Dinah what it meant-”

Sylvanas’s eyes widened, “You did what!” Her scream pierced the area alerting citizens to the growing shadow. She grabbed Anya by the neck and flew to a secluded area on top of the canyon. The fauna long since fleeing upon sensing her magic.

Anya was deposited roughly to the ground. Sylvanas’s ghostly form and magic writhing in front of her. Fortunately the pressure had been lifted. Anya moved to kneel on one knee.

“Lor’Themar had already explained to her about tokens my lady,” Anya said, “She was in the process of making her own.”

Sylvanas landed on her feet and reeled in her magic. She said nothing, but the stiff ears pointing up towards the sun, encouraged Anya to continue.

“She was worried about what would happen should she be able to go home,” Anya continued, “I-I was rash, and told her that going home likely wasn’t going to happen. I apologize my lady!”

Sylvanas turned away from Anya, putting her hands behind her back. She scanned the canyon beneath her, while contemplating the new information. “You are certain she reciprocated my feelings?”

“She told me herself,” Anya replied, standing up. She looked to the side, her ears drooping. “She told me that you left her a token of affection knowing that she was human and likely didn’t know what it meant.”

Sylvanas’s form hardened, and anyone passing by could have easily mistaken her for a statue. The lack of reply had Anya wringing her hands, “She was right, wasn’t she?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sylvanas replied. “Find her and bring her back. I will talk to her, and you will apologize for your outburst. I expected better from you.” Sylvanas ghosted and flew above the canyons.

“I did too,” Anya said.

The sun was beginning to set and Anya waited in the The Drag. The children came running, their faces down. They panted as they reached her. “We’re sorry lady!” The orc child said. “We couldn’t find her!”

Anya frowned but knelt down to their level, “Don’t worry yourselves. Thanks for your help. What areas did you search?”

Another child, a young tauren female spoke up, “Everywhere but the Valley of Spirits.”

“Then you’ve given me a place to start. Thank you,” Anya said. She fished through her pockets and gave each child a gold coin. “This is for your trouble.”

“Thanks!” They said holding the coins in their hands protectively. They quickly ran back to their homes with their prize. Anya waved at them before heading towards The Valley of Spirits.

Most of the trolls had already gone down to bed for the night. A few still walked around. “Excuse me, have you seen a human?”

The troll woman in the hut turned to look at her. She was putting away her batch of potions. “Matta o’ fact. I ‘ave seen one,” she said. She pointed to the alcove a few meters away. “Snugged ‘erself in tight ova dere.”

Anya looked in the direction she pointed. “Is she still there?”

“‘Asn’t left since she got dere,” the troll replied. “Do us all a favor, and get ‘er out, she be coughin’ some major bad mojo.” The troll satisfied with the lockdown of her shop, quickly shouldered past the ranger.

Anya frowned and strode to the crack in the wall. “Dinah?” She asked. The light was dim, but her eyes could easily make out Dinah’s prone form. The human coughed and her body spasmed. The scent of copper hit Anya’s nose.

“Dinah,” Anya said again. She could squeeze in easily enough, but getting in wasn’t the goal. She needed to get Dinah out, and if she went in they would both be stuck. “I need you to get closer to me. Give me your hand. I can pull you out.”

“Go...awa...y,” Dinah slurred. The effort of speaking caused another cough to wrack her body. Dinah used her arms to burrow further into the alcove.

Anya’s ears pressed against her skull. “Dinah, I’m trying to help you. You’re sick,” she said. She attempted to reach inside but found herself short a few inches.

“Why..do...you care?”

“Because I do!” Anya yelled. She grit her teeth and pressed herself further. “Listen, I was wrong. I’m sorry. What I said was inappropriate.” Dinah slowly turned to face Anya. The effort took more out of her and she slumped against the wall, her breathing ragged.

Anya could make the small rivulets of blood flowing down her chin. “Ssshylvannss?” Leftover tears slid down her sunken cheeks and mixed with the red, staining her skin pink.

“You were right,” Anya said. Dinah closed her eyes and remained motionless. The rise and fall of her chest the only sign she was still alive. “But you were also wrong, I thought you were supposed to teach her emotions?”

Dinah cracked open her eyes. They didn’t fully open and blinked tiredly at Anya. “Lady Sylvanas is also learning. She made an error true,” Anya continued, “Help her fix it and tell her what she should have done.”

Anya stopped struggling to reach when Dinah shifted. She took frequent breaks but eventually managed to move into a different position. “Home?”

“Is in the future, but there won’t be one if you don’t come with me,” Anya said. Dinah’s eyes sparked, and she held out her hand. Anya grasped it and pulled Dinah out from the alcove. The motion didn’t sit well with Dinah. The moment the rock released its grasp on her body, she convulsed and vomited red.

Her body went limp, and she sighed. Her eyes blinked sluggishly. Anya lifted her up. “I’m sorry if I’m a bit too rough. I’m going to favor speed.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvanas had planned ahead and had Pyreanor waiting in Dinah’s room. “My goodness!” He exclaimed. He strode towards Dinah assessing her in Anya’s arms. “Where is the trinket?”

He used his fingers to open her eyes. They were glazed and dull with fever. They followed his finger movements. Nodding, he pulled away from her.

Sylvanas held it up and gave it to Pyreanor. The paladin put the token in Dinah’s hand. Immediately, her face relaxed. Her breathing evened out. “Put her on the bed quickly,” he ordered. 

Anya paced to the bed, laying Dinah down. “Her body is coated in magic, strange reaction. She seemed addicted to Sylvanas, but in this case her body is rejecting it.”

“She was wearing the trinket and then took it off,” Anya offered. Pyreanor hummed but began to check Dinah’s vitals.

“Perhaps it is more of the type of magic,” Pyreanor stated. “Where was she?”

“The Valley of Spirits, near the mojo stand.”

“They often siphon strength from the area for their mojo,” Pyreanor sighed, standing up. “Her body as susceptible as it is must have had its strength absorbed. Unlike Sylvanas’s which promotes preservation or decay depending on its use.”

Sylvanas walked up to Dinah and wiped the blood away with a cloth. If Pyreanor found it odd, he didn’t comment on it. “Her strength has been taken.”

“Yes. She will need a long time to recover. She was exposed to far more magic than she ever has. That trinket needs to stay on her at all times,” he said. He turned to Anya and his eyes narrowed, “That trinket needs to stay on her at all times.”

Anya straightened. “I believe I got the message the first time,” she replied curtly. Sylvanas looked up to glare at her. Her ears stood straight, “Apologies!”

“Am I allowed to stay by her?” Sylvanas asked. Pyreanor nodded before bowing. He left the room without barely a noise. Sylvanas listened for his footsteps and she could no longer hear heels on wood. “Report.”

Sylvanas paced about the room. Anya had long left. Temporarily relieved of her duties. The feather was tied securely around Dinah’s wrist. She could feel the magic slowly being drawn from her. Each breath strengthened her heartbeat and assured Sylvanas that Dinah would be alright.

“Stop it,” Dinah rasped. Sylvanas’s ears turned towards her. Sylvanas’s gaze soon followed. She dragged the chair over and sat by Dinah’s bed. Her hand moved to take Dinah’s, hesitated, and then pulled back.

Dinah groaned and attempted to sit up, once she was settled, and after batting away Sylvanas’s fussing hands. She managed to upright herself. “Now I know why mom always told me to stop wearing a groove in the floor.”

Sylvanas didn’t speak but raised a brow. “Must have made mom dizzy watching me go in circles.” Dinah released a heavy sigh, her body sagging against the headboard of the bed.

“I promised to teach you about emotions and I failed,” Dinah said. Her voice still felt strained, and while it sounded loud in her pounding ears, the burn from her throat suggested a whisper was all she could manage.

Sylvanas lowered her eyes and straightened. She offered no comment or biting words. “I guess, we’ll start with lesson number one. I’ll start by telling you my feelings,” Dinah said. She turned towards Sylvanas. Her eyes were glassy, but burned as brightly as Sylvanas’s.

“I’m angry, Sylvanas,” Dinah said, “No, furious is a better word. You gave me a token, letting others perceive a relationship that was not formally there. A relationship without my consent. That isn’t okay Sylvanas.”

“I am sorry,” Sylvanas said. She held out her hand, but Dinah did not take it.

“I am going to need more than just words now Sylvanas,” replied Dinah. “This is the second time in which you have gone behind my back. How is progress on me going home?”

Sylvanas leaned back in the chair. The creak of the wood, a roar in the stillness of the room. “Geez, has had no luck replicating his experiment. Mostly due to his notes being lost in the arcane storm. Fortunately, he remembered what he was working with that week and has narrowed it down.”

Dinah closed her eyes, and willed the tears in her eyes to dry. “I see,” her voice cracked. “Now, Sylvanas, why did you feel the need to go behind me?”

Sylvanas pursed her lips, her gaze focused to the side. “Sylvanas, I’m not a mind reader. Why did you do it?”

“To feel some semblance of pride. That perhaps someone could love a corpse,” Sylvanas said. She didn’t look Dinah in the eyes, and her body had gone still.

Dinah nodded. The motion made the ache in her head pound a little harder. “I think we’ve made progress,” Dinah said. “Sylvanas, I like you. I really, really do. But you need to speak these feelings. Or better yet, don’t be sneaky about it.”

“I know,” Sylvanas interrupted. Her head was still turned away from Dinah, but her eyes were now fixated on the human. “Anya told me.”

Dinah cursed in Thalassian, and Sylvanas’s ears twitched and a faint smile appeared on her lips. “I see Anya has taught you more than just the basics.”

Dinah didn’t laugh and instead fixed Sylvanas with a hard stare. The Banshee was sat straighter and closed her mouth. Dinah had been meek and shown no signs of being scary. The laughter bubbling in Sylvanas’s chest fizzled out.

“Good, I still have it,” Dinah whispered.

“Have what?”

“Never you mind!” Dinah snapped. She took a deep breath and tried to remember her training. “I need to be alone. You and Anya are not allowed in here until I say so.”

Sylvanas jutted out her chin, “This is my home Dinah. You cannot order me around here.”

“I can, I will, and I just did,” Dinah hissed. “I hurt, I feel like vomiting every time I speak a word, and quite frankly I recall that I am still mad at you!”

Sylvanas deflated. “Very well, Pyreanor will check on you every day,” Sylvanas said. “You are not to leave the room until he has released you.”

“Fine! Just get out,” Dinah said. She let herself slide into the covers and turned onto her side. Her back facing Sylvanas.

Sylvanas stood for a while. Her ears twitching and her lips curled downwards. She left Dinah to her own devices and relayed the orders to Anya and Pyreanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to translate the last time I put words in Thalassian so allow me to here:
> 
> Kim'jael Lor'Themar- "Little Rat, Lor'Themar"
> 
> For this chapter:  
> Dalah grat'ana-"My thanks to you"  
> Anaria grat'i kulla-"Your thanks has been heard."
> 
> These two phrases I came up with myself. A mix of canon, Finnish, and elven flare. Kuulla is Finnish for hear. Or I hope so, I looked it up. It sounded similar to something an elf would say, so I changed it up a bit. I noticed some words in Thalassian have a similar syllable to an English word for a meaning, so I did that here and took the initial sound in gratitude.
> 
> Why is the you're welcome so fancy? I've noticed most languages are fancy. De nada is a great example in my opinion. Officially meaning, It is nothing. So I took some inspiration from that. Honestly, 'Your welcome" has to be the weirdest phrase to respond to a thank you ever. It's used as a greeting to invite someone. So why use it as a "You're welcome"? *Goes to search the reason*


	13. Making Our Way Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas and Dinah sulk. Dinah has a plan.

Pyreanor opened the door. It had been about a week since the incident. He would start limiting his visits to only twice a day from the constant hovering he seemed to do with Dinah. 

The stars twinkled outside the window revealed by the opened curtains. Candlelight from the city below illuminated the windowsill. The moonlight filtered into the room, making stark contrasts of light and shadow. His eyes immediately focused on the bed, but it was flat. The sheets tight around the mattress. The pillows leaning against the headboard with not a wrinkle in them.

A shadow moved by the window. His eyes attracted to the movement locked onto it. The moonlight highlighting the tiredness in which Dinah looked. Her eyes still looked sunken. She hunched over the sill, her eyes gazing at some distant thought.

“You should be resting in bed,” he chided. He set down his supplies by the desk. The drawer was slightly ajar. “Dinah?”

Dinah’s chair creaked, breaking the silence that blanketed the room. “I’ve done enough of that I think,” she said. Her voice soft. Her fingers fiddled with a white object. Her thumb brushing against the smooth surface. 

Pyreanor released a heavy sigh through his nose. “How are we feeling tonight?” He opened his pack to reveal bundles of herbs. The sickening sweet smell of medicine floated lazily into the air.

It took Dinah a moment to respond. She swallowed thickly, her grip on the item tightening. “My heart hurts.” She raised her hand to grasp a fistful of her tunic above her heart. She leaned over, her breath coming in deep through her nose. She tried to focus on the sleepy sounds coming from Orgrimmar. The murmurings of the citizens as they bed down for the night.

“There is not much I can do for homesickness,” Pyreanor said. He produced a potion from his satchel. “Drink this. It will help you sleep and replenish your strength.”

Dinah took the bottle from Pyreanor. She stared at its milky contents before tipping her head back and drinking it in one go. She smacked her lips and ran her tongue over the roof of her mouth. As usual, its taste matched the saturated scent now thick in the air.

Its effects were almost immediate. Her body felt heavy and blurred her vision, mixing the glittering stars in the sky with the earthy orange of candlelight. Her grip slackened on the tusk. It clattered to the floor; a section in the middle breaking off.

She felt a tug on her clothes. The warmth of someone’s skin next to hers, as Pyreanor helped her into the bed. Her eyes didn’t open again once her head touched the pillow.

Pyreanor walked back to the window picking up the now broken in progress feather. His eyes widened and his ears stood straight and stiff. He picked up the broken pieces, before putting it into the drawer.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Dinah was awoken by hushed murmurs on the other side of her door. It was impossible to make out what they were saying, but they talked in rush tones. She pushed herself up to get into a sitting position on the bed, her jaw clenched in the effort.

Pyreanor walked into the room. His satchel by his side. It looked overweight and plump against his side. “Carrying more than just herbs?” she asked, rubbing her eyes. His ears twitched and swiveled into her direction. 

“Yes,” he said. He put the bag on her desk and opened it. He pulled out a knife. It was short. Dinah couldn’t help but tense. Her eyes watched him without blinking. He pulled out another blade, slightly curved at the tip.

Pyreanor didn’t talk as he set out more materials. He brought out a rough cloth. He walked over to Dinah and laid it across her lap. He produced the token Dinah had been working on. He laid the pieces on the cloth.

“You dropped it last night,” he said. Dinah clenched the sheets in balled fists. “I don’t know if you remember.” He sighed but graced Dinah with a faint trace of a smile.

“I’m afraid I lack any materials to fix it, but I do have some of my own carving tools. After all, not all feathers are perfect.”

“What is it with you people when I tell you that I am not giving her one,” Dinah hissed under her breath. She fixed Pyreanor with a glare. “Sylvanas has lied to me twice. As far as I’m concerned, everything from her mouth is to get me to spill about my country.”

Pyreanor moved back to the desk to bring out the medicine and move the chair next to the bed. “I will not sit here and argue that point with you,” he replied. His eyes gazing out towards the window. “Sylvanas is many things. However, she has changed. I do not delude myself in knowing you cannot see it, having not known her as long. But the change is there.”

Dinah only hummed in thought. Her nose wrinkled when Pyreanor offered the medicine. The morning brew was made to help stimulate and regain strength. It would not knock her out like the evening potions would. Its stench was overpowering, smelling of sulfur and burnt hair. Its color was less appetizing, looking like rotting flesh.

Pyreanor watched Dinah take gulps of the potion. Satisfied when it had all been downed. He chuckled at the face Dinah made and offered her water. “Have your feelings then dulled?”

Dinah looked up sharply. “No,” she drawled. “It makes me mad.”

“In my own opinion, Sylvanas is a military leader. A military strategist. Give her time. And even feelings that may seem false will flourish.” He took the empty bottles and went back to his satchel.

“That doesn’t sound like a healthy relationship,” Dinah replied. “I don’t know if I can raise her up.” She pulled attention to her arms, emphasizing their looseness and lack of strength.

“You may not have to.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvanas listened to yet another report of naga activity. Her spies had managed to discover the activities in Alliance territory as well. Azshara was preparing her move. Her ears pinned to her skull.

Lor’Themar watched Sylvanas throughout the meeting. “Warchief?” He asked. Sylvanas looked towards him and gave a subtle nod for him to continue. “What do we want to do with this information?”

“What more is there to be done?” Eitrigg drawled. “The naga attack, take, and then disappear into the depths. Do we even know what they are taking or seeking?”

“Perhaps capture anoder naga? I understand our last prisoner…’ad an untimely demise,” Rokhan suggested. 

“Naga are hard to capture, and even then we must be careful on who we pick. Males are unlikely to be of any help or use,” Baine said. 

“Eitrigg, you and Rokhan will be in charge or procuring another informant,” Sylvanas said waving her hand. “Unless we have anything else of import to discuss, I believe the meeting is adjourned.”

After everyone had left, Sylvanas found herself once again talking with Lor’Themar. He watched her with an unwavering gaze, stroking his beard. “What?”

“A lover’s quarrel hmm?” Lor’Themar said. He folded his arms and smiled. “Every couple has them. Judging from they way you are sulking, I am assuming Dinah is mad at you?”

“I do not sulk Regent Lord,” Sylvanas retorted. She turned her back to the elf. Her ears were stiff and nothing but the rumblings of city life filtered into the building. 

Lor’Themar chuckled. “Of course not milady. Still the same Sylvanas I remember. Not used to someone else yelling at you I’m sure.”

“Don’t you have some wine to go sample?”

“Oh certainly, if you’ll indulge with me?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lor’Themar nursed his glass of wine. Sylvanas sat next to him not touching her drink. “So...how did you mess it up?” The bar was quiet. The squeak of the bartender’s rag against the glass he was wiping was sharp and grating on the ears. Most others were still working their stalls. 

“You mean how did you sabotage me?” Sylvanas said raising a brow. “I gave her the trinket without telling her about tokens, but it seems I didn’t have to.”

“So, you gave her your token, expecting her to not know?”

“We’ve covered this. What is it you are trying to say Regent Lord?”

“Well, at this point it is up to Dinah,” Lor’Themar said, shrugging. “Is she at least talking to you?”

Sylvanas took a sip of her drink. She could feel only the sensation of liquid going down her throat. It did little to calm her and only made her long for the times in which she would get buzzed. She wished she could’ve at least tasted the red wine. 

Lor’Themar’s ears twitched at the silence answering him. “You’re in bigger trouble than I thought.”

“Be quiet.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinah started to carve the feather. She shaped it the best she could. She had ruffed up the edges in an attempt to look like a ruffled or frazzled feather. She was far from happy with it. It looked like a toddler had worked it and it didn’t look like how she had pictured it. The giant chunk missing in the middle attracting the eyes away from everything else.

“It doesn’t look too bad,” Pyreanor commented. “Are you going to paint it?”

“Yeah,” Dinah said. “I need red, white, and blue please.”

After she had been delivered the paints she held the finished product up in the light. She had first covered it in a coat of white paint. She stained the nib with her black ink and pierced it to allow a golden earring loop through. The first part of the feather was painted red, leaving the middle white, and the bottom blue.

“Interesting pattern,” Pyreanor commented, helping Dinah clean up the brushes and the mess she’d made. Bone chips littered the floor along with splatters and smears of paint.

“It is the pattern and colors my country’s flag. Though there are fifty stars. I didn’t want to even attempt to make this glitter. Quit while I’m ahead.” She grimaced at the thought of attempting to put white dots on the feather. 

Pyreanor nodded. “Yes, I could sense the logic behind such a statement.” He packed his bag up and left a considerably smaller dose of potion. 

“I think you are making a speedy recovery, it’s only taken a little more than a week. I’ve left the rest of the medicine with Anya.” He paused for a moment, taking in Dinah’s reactions. “You really should talk to her. Having two sulking elves is a pain to handle.”

Dinah nodded. Anya was peeking through the open door, her head turned. “Come on in,” Dinah said. 

The elf closed the door and stood at attention. Dinah stood from her bed to show the completed token. “I’m not giving this to her just yet. Pyreanor told me Sylvanas has changed. I want to see this change.”

Anya’s ears twitched and she cocked her head. “When does she leave for the peace summit?”

“Next week,” Anya replied. Her brow furrowed, and her lips turned downwards. “I don’t believe you are going.”

“I’ve recovered enough,” Dinah replied, “I assume there is a VIP list?”

“You’re not going, that is an order from Lady Sylvanas.”

Dinah grunted but dropped the subject. “Could you get me Lor’Themar? I’d like to show him the token. I’m afraid I’m a bit vain and enjoy praise. Do you think he would compliment it?”

“It isn’t meant for him right?”

“I think it is very clear it isn’t?”

Lor’Themar had arrived quicker than Dinah would have thought. She was busy catching up on some of her duties when he walked in. He seemed a bit out of breath and flushed around the cheeks.

“How bad do you want me to get with Sylvanas?”

“Pardon?”

Dinah rolled her eyes. “I figured out why you told me about tokens. Now answer the question.”

Lor’Themar smiled, “Pretty badly. The change you’ve inspired in her is astounding. She was sulking today. And the day before.”

“I assume as leader of the sin'dorei you are on the list to attend the peace meeting?” Dinah said ignoring Lor’Themar’s comment.

Lor’Themar nodded. “Yes, that would be correct. Every faction leader is going. Two personal guards for them, and the standard crew for the ships.”

“Would the ships be able to take one more?”

“You plan on going? Sylvanas explicitly said that you would not be going in one of the meetings. Actually all of them. Multiple times.”

“So I’ve heard. Can you get me on the list or not without Sylvanas knowing?”

“Oh not a problem, since I’m the one sending it. But why?” Lor’Themar stroked his beard. “Feeling protective already?” He cracked a large smile.

Dinah gave him a blank stare. “Um. No. I want to see this change. Everyone claims she has, but honestly? I don’t trust any of you as far as I could throw you all. Those who consider her an enemy are more likely to see the changes as well, if it be true.”

“Fair enough. Now, let me rephrase, why should you go to the meeting? These will be peace talks, and they will be stressful.”

“Oh please. Have you been in a meeting with parents in denial? I think I can handle a bunch of adults acting like children. Besides,” Dinah said, smiling brightly. “I’m the one who, technically, called this peace meeting.”

“Very well. How will you lose your guard?”

“I have an idea, what time do the ships leave?”

“At dawn. What is your plan?”

Dinah blushed. “You don’t want to know.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was true she thought as she finished cramming the last bit of spare toilet paper into her closet. She’d already procured a rope when Lor’Themar insisted she go shopping for appropriate attire for the meeting. 

He’d already packed the things she would be needing on the ship he would be on, which thankfully, was not the same one as Sylvanas’s. The plan was simple. She’d timed her escape to arrive at the docks just when the ships were about to leave. 

Hopefully, Anya would be too distracted to find out her charge had given her the slip. By the time she did, she should already be on the open sea. Once in Stormwind, Sylvanas could also not send her back without starting a scandal. It was a bit of a backstab, and Dinah felt bad about it.

At least she wouldn’t be lying about the bathroom in a sense. Her stomach gurgled and twisted painfully. “I must be super nervous…” She moaned in pain until her pain subsided.

Eventually, done with the restroom she called out behind the door. “Anya! I need more toilet paper!”

That came out better than she thought. She felt charged and ready for action as if she could fly out the window and not even bother with the rope. Getting to the boat would be the least of her problems, if she attempted that.

Anya jumped at hearing Dinah scream about the toiletries. Had she been able to blush, she would have. Instead she called back with an affirmative and went to the storage to find the extra supplies.

That were not there. “What?” she asked herself. “I know we just had some delivered yesterday. Where?”

The moment Dinah heard Anya, she carefully opened the door. She waved off the bathroom smell. Her cheeks flushed a deep red. She quickly tied the rope to her post and propelled herself down. 

When her feet touched the dirt of Orgrimmar she rushed immediately towards the docks. Lor’Themar was waiting by the ramp and quickly ushered her onto the boat. Sylvanas’s and Gallywix’s ship having already departed.

Dinah’s heart was pounding in her ears. “I can’t believe I did that! I did it! Yes!”

“I hope you’re ready for the consequences for there is no turning back now,” Lor’Themar said. He offered no smile of encouragement and turned to only look forward. Due to being in the desert, the ships could only come in through a river, and in actuality they were on row boats that would take them to the actual ship to get to Stormwind.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya examined the area. The crate had been moved and she followed the trail back to Dinah’s room. She glowered at the door. She bust it open to see the restroom empty, toilet paper still available. She frowned before opening the closet to see the crate full of the rest of the toiletries. 

“She wouldn’t?!”

By the time Anya got to the docks the rowboats had long gone. She ran to the flight master and borrowed one of their wind riders. The large ships to cross the ocean had long left. She could see the tip of their masts on the horizon. Her wind rider would not be able to get to them.

“The Dark Lady is going to kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am proud of my dialogue in the chapter. I feel I started off strong as well. I hope you've managed to see the improvements in my writing. I also like writing Dinah becoming more an active character than just passively taking it. Which is her personality until she sets her sights on something. Which in this case, is getting home. Or figuring out Sylvanas's mind.


	14. Arriving in Stormwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talks have begun. Dinah proposes something outrageous, and Vereesa does younger sister things.

“How many more days until we arrive into Stormwind?” Dinah asked Lor’Themar. She was sprawled over the railing, her face pale green. The ocean stretched endlessly before them, flat and motionless. The smell of salt stung her nose, and the sun burned her skin.

Lor’Themar sighed. “It is a two week voyage Dinah. How many days have passed?” He put his hands into his robes. He looked bored on the ship, but Dinah’s insistent more adult versions of ‘are we there yet?’ were putting a strain on his patience.

“The days blur togeth-” Dinah was cut off as she lurched forward and emptied what contents she had eaten that morning. Lor’Themar flashed a look of concern in her direction.

He walked over and patted her back. “I think you should go back to the cabin to rest,” he said. “Honestly, how did you not know you’d get sea sick?”

Dinah took a while to reply, making sure she’d be able to form a sentence. She wiped the back of her hand against her mouth, the taste of bile a persistent burn. “I’m from a landlocked area. Forgive me for never setting foot on a boat before.”

Lor’Themar grimaced. “You should still go rest,” he said. Dinah relented and followed him under the deck. The swaying was awful, and while she’d fantasized many times that she would actually like the boat for the swaying, it lacked the soothing rocking motion she’d imagined.

“What do you think of the ocean then seasickness aside?” Lor’Themar prompted. He motioned for a crew member to get her a rag and some water.

Dinah glowered at him. “Terrifying. It seems desolate with a false sense of peace. Please tell me we won’t run into any storms and capsize.”

Lor’Themar chuckled. The crew member had returned, and Dinah greedily drank the water given to her, wiping her mouth with the rag. “I don’t think you have much to worry about. Though I can’t promise not running into a storm, I can at least assure you the ocean is not as empty as you think.” He gave a small smile.

“Why does that terrify me more?”

The next day Lor’Themar walked with Dinah to the table. “I’ve gotten you proper attire. Now, we have but a week till we arrive into Stormwind. Your table manners need to be remedied. Now, sit.”

Dinah gave him a curious look but sat in her chair. “Wrong!” He grabbed her shoulders firmly and pulled her back straight up. “No slouching. You need to portray a strong and dignified presence. Even if you feel nervous or scared, your body must never show it.”

He sat opposite her and demonstrated what he meant. He looked the epitome of grace and power. Lor’Themar looked at her with a sense of confidence. He owned this room and everything in it, and he projected it in the way he sat.

Dinah straightened out her back more in a novice attempt to imitate him. Her arms were stiff at her sides. “Loosen your arms. You look petrified. Remember to be graceful.”

“Which is it? Strong or graceful?”

“Both.” Lor’Themar scrutinized her posture, helping her find the perfect balance. He stood up and walked over to Dinah placing her hands upon the sea-worn wood. “No elbows on the table.” Eventually he was satisfied.

“Good, you will need to sit like this through the entire meeting.”

Dinah’s shoulders slouched, “The whole thing!?” Lor’Themar fixed her with a stare, and she straightened out. “But my back already hurts!”

He shrugged, “Deal with it.”

Dinah moaned in agony. The rest of the week went similarly. Lor’Themar teaching her how to eat, speak, stand, walk, and sit. She practiced until the port came into sight. 

“Yes! Sweet, sweet land!” Dinah exclaimed as she ran out on deck. Giant watch towers loomed in the distance casting a shadow upon the Horde ship. The sounds of the sails slowly being pitched up and tied down as they entered the port was a comforting thought.

Dinah leaned dangerously on the railing, bouncing from foot to foot. “Just a bit closer! Do you think if I jumped from here I would make it to the dock?”

“You’d probably get ran over by the hull, please settle down,” Lor’Themar said. He grabbed a piece of her tunic and firmly pulled her back. “Before I forget, you are here as Sylvanas’s secretary. You needed to have a reason for being here.”

Dinah gave him a confused look, “Wouldn’t I be more of a neutral party? Or you know, the one who actually suggested the peace summit in which the Warchief decided to humor me?”

Lor’Themar crossed his arms and breathed heavily out his nose. “You’ve been living with the Horde for your entire stay. They will think you have a bias. Especially since you’ve dabbled in our paperwork.” He slowly brushed off Dinah’s shoulders and straightened her tunic.

The docks slowly inched closer. Dinah could see what she assumed was The Banshee’s Wail. It was the definition of a ghost ship, with tattered sails and cages strung to the side. Cobwebs or ripped cloth, Dinah wasn’t sure, rippled in the breeze around the exposed doorways.

Another ship, she assumed to be the goblin’s, was decked out in light bulbs of different colors and reminded Dinah of a party boat from a southern bayou. What little she knew of Gallywix probably meant that it was. Music screamed from the boat, and Dinah winced at the noise.

Other ships were already docked in the harbor. One ship looked elegant, and reminded her of a moonlit boat ride. It flew colors of purple and silver. Leaves were woven and engraved around the ship. There was a ship next to it with green sails and an anchor embroidered on it. It was massive compared to the elegance next to it. Dinah felt intimidated and small in its shadow.

“Whose are those ships?” Dinah asked pointing to them. Lor’Themar turned his head to see where she was pointing.

“The Night Elves and Kul Tirans respectfully. They will probably be our biggest objector besides the Worgen in these talks,” he replied. 

Dinah furrowed her brow, “They’re Alliance right? Why not use a portal?”

Lor’Themar chuckled, “Portals have been disabled. So that armies cannot easily enter. Still, best be on our guard. While the leaders most likely haven’t set up an ambush, any dissenters could attack.”

The moment Dinah’s feet touched the docks, she could feel a menacing presence. A cold energy crawled up her spine, and she felt like she’d disappointed her mother. She turned to see Sylvanas glaring at her from a top the deck of her ship.

Dinah gave a watery smile. She’d forgotten about the one little detail of Sylvanas not knowing about her impromptu tag along. The plank lowered and Sylvanas stalked towards her. Her footsteps echoed in the silence. Many of the humans maintaining the dock glared as she walked past, but Sylvanas kept her head high.

She stood tall and towered over Dinah. Her heated gaze moving over to Lor’Themar. “She was not to come.”

“Yes, well, she was quite insistent,” Lor’Themar said. His ears were stiff, and he matched Sylvanas’s gaze with his own tamer one.

Sylvanas glared at Dinah, “You were told to stay in Orgrimmar.”

“And I heard. However, do you not think it better for me to be here, you know, as your secretary?”

Sylvanas faltered for a moment. She quickly regained her composure, giving Lor’Themar another good glare. Her gaze shifted back, and she looked Dinah up and down. She was pleased to see the feather still tied around Dinah’s wrist. “How did you lose Anya? Or was she in on this?”

Her ears swiveled to the boat, but she could not hear Anya. Dinah herself flushed bright red and turned away mumbling. 

“Warchief!” called a young voice. The party looked over to see Anduin marching towards the group. He was dressed in his armor. It glittered and shone in the light and many of the scratches had been buffed out. 

Sylvanas took her military stance and nodded towards Anduin. He had two guards behind him. They warily looked between Sylvanas and Lor’Themar, but did not hide their distaste for them.

“We have prepared a place for the Horde and their guards over this way, if you will follow me. We will have your luggage taken-”

“The crew can take what luggage there is to the place in which you have graciously allowed us to stay in,” Sylvanas interjected. Anduin was taken aback by being interrupted but he relented.

“I see, would you like to see the accommodations?” Anduin asked. He put his hands behind his back. 

Sylvanas motioned a hand towards Dinah, “My secretary Dinah would love to take a look at the accommodations. She will be escorted around by the dark ranger Kalira during her stay.”

Dinah made to interrupt but Sylvanas silenced her with a warning glare. Kalira appeared behind her and nudged her to follow the guard Anduin assigned to take them to their lodgings.

“Secretary?” Anduin asked Sylvanas raising a brow, “And she is a human I see.”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, “Don’t play coy boy-king. I am aware that you’ve known about her existence.”

Anduin’s lips turned downward. “I wonder what magic you pulled in having her follow your orders.”

“If you suspect foul play your majesty, you can always have your ‘ _Auntie_ ’ check her out,” Sylvanas replied. She smirked allowing her fangs to show. “Are the Kirin Tor already here as per the neutrality agreement?”

Anduin nodded. At this time the rest of the Horde leaders had lined up on the deck. “If you follow me, I will show you where we will begin the talks of peace. We will start tomorrow, but allow me to fill your bellies.”

Sylvanas inclined her head and followed him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“On a scale of one to ten, how mad is she?” Dinah asked Kalira. Her new escort didn’t seem to be nearly as warm as Anya was. The ranger didn’t even glance her way and continued walking.

The guard showed them into a tower that was upgraded with much finer rooms and beds. The crews were expected to sleep aboard the ships but were free to walk around the city with escorts.

The rooms were basic in design, each one barely decorated with symbols and the colors of the Horde factions. They had tried to make it look cozy and inviting. Each room had one window, one bath, one dresser, and vanity.

Kalira began to immediately inspect every inch of the rooms. The guard watched with unguarded hatred. He turned towards Dinah, “How could you betray your people by working with things like them?”

Dinah’s eyebrows nearly flew off her head. “Excuse me?”

Kalira paid the guard no mind and continued her screening of the rooms. A twitch of her ears the only sign she had heard him. The guard hissed at Dinah, “You go and make friends with monsters like them. A mockery of life and honor. You’re a human like me, yet you sided with them.”

Dinah straightened up sharply, “I don’t know how much you know, but assuming that I’m Alliance because I’m a human seems a bit racist? Also, my people aren’t here, I’m from-”

“The rooms are clear,” Kalira said breaking off Dinah’s conversation. “We are ready to return to the Warchief’s side.” The guard huffed but showed the two back towards the main part of the castle. 

They entered a large room. It was bright and the sound of conversations stilled as Dinah and Kalira entered. Anduin sat at the head. To his left was Jaina, and his right was Genn. Jaina had a schooled expression. Her eyes regarding Dinah slowly. Genn, took no caution in hiding his disdain for the guests present.

“Lady Dinah, welcome. Are the accommodations acceptable,” Anduin asked, standing up. He walked towards her and held out his hand. Sylvanas narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

Dinah worried her lip, and glanced at Lor’Themar. He tilted his head and she took the young king’s offered hand. “Yes, your majesty,” she replied. She gave him a slight smile. Anduin frowned taking in the small trembles from her hand. He could feel the sweat begin to accumulate. His eyes narrowed only slightly.

He guided her next to the seat next to Sylvanas. “Now that everyone has arrived, I think we can begin with the banquet.” He nodded towards some kitchen staff, and a salad found its way in front of each person.

Dinah swallowed thickly, Lor’Themar was seated on the other side of Thalyssra. Her nervousness coiled in her belly, and she looked between the different silverware. Dinah’s eyes flicked between the four different forks. There was a pronged one, which she remembered to be the fish fork. The other three were different only in size.

She also felt incredibly under dressed. Though, in her defense everyone else present looked ready for a brawl to break out at the drop of a hat- dressed in their armors or commanding uniforms.

Sylvanas’s hand found her thigh, and she gave a small squeeze. Dinah glanced at her to see her pick up the small fork. She began to eat, and Dinah mimicked her. Right, small fork is the salad fork. 

Unfortunately, the salad was drenched in some kind of dressing. She forced herself to chew slowly and swallow. For the most part, the food was eaten in silence. The tension was suffocating.

After the salad came the main course. A small roasted bird was put in front of her, and she smiled up at the staff member. “Thank you,” she said looking at him. He looked startled about being addressed directly. 

The suffocating tension became a hurricane as knives were picked up. Dinah attempted to carve a piece of meat off her bird, but the knife scraped against the plate, cutting more than just the meat. All at once, everyone in the room was looking at her. “Um...sorry?”

“What are you even doing here?” Genn growled at her. His nostrils flared, and his voice was strained from reigning in his temper. “A traitorous human working for the banshee?”

Dinah faltered. She caught Lor’Themar’s eye and remembered to sit up straighter. “I, um, I’m not a traitor.” She could practically feel Lor’Themar wanting to hit himself.

“Humans are a part of the Alliance,” he retorted.

Dinah fumbled with her utensils. The last time she had attempted to talk about her true origins, Kalira had cut her off. “That is true, but just because I’m a human doesn’t mean I chose to be a part of the Alliance. My race has nothing to do with my allegiance.”

“Genn,” Anduin interjected. The man was about to yell, “We are here to eat a peaceful meal. Let us enjoy it.”

Temporarily tamed the rest of the main meal went on with little conflict with little quips here and there. Dessert was served, and Tyrande spoke up. “How did you come to be in the employment,” she looked at Sylvanas with undisguised hatred, “of the Horde?”

Dinah found herself caught with a mouth full of food. The small cake was delicious, and she was ever a sucker for sweet foods. Swallowing the half-chewed bite of pastry, she cleared her throat. She glanced towards Sylvanas, and decided to tell the truth.

“I am from another world,” she said. Dinah looked Tyrande in the eye. “I know why you feel the way you do, but the Horde has been providing for me and attempting to send me back home. I refused to stay for free, so Sylvanas...I mean the Warchief gave me work.”

The clink of silverware on plates, and the subtle chewing of the guests suddenly stopped. The silence that followed was near maddening. Dinah clenched her fork and visibly swallowed. 

“Is the Alliance going to pretend they didn’t already know this?” Thalyssra said, breaking the silence. She slowly sipped her wine before setting down the glass. “I thought this was to be a banquet to herald the dawn of peace, not an interrogation.”

Dinah released a breath she hadn’t been holding. The guard must have been kept out of the loop, and the information kept secret. “I agree,” Moira said. She took a bite of her cake. “We should be able tae eat a meal without killin’ each other.”

“Quite right Moira,” Anduin said, “Otherwise this may never work.” He let out a small chuckle and smile. He looked at Dinah when he did so, tilting his head.

Sylvanas’s ears flattened to her head, but she continued to chew the food.

After dinner, Dinah walked with Kalira back to her room. “Gah!” She jumped, holding a hand over her heart. Sylvanas was sitting on her bed facing her. Her legs were crossed, matching her arms.

Sylvanas nodded to Kalira who replied with a salute, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Dinah grimaced and fiddled with her fingers. “Hehe surprise?” She waved her hands.

Was it hot in here. She slipped a finger in her collar and pulled. Cold air brushed against her skin.

The Warchief looked unimpressed. “Now, how exactly did you manage to fool Anya again?”

“I thought we were supposed to be heralding the dawn of peace not having an interrogation?” Dinah asked. Sylvanas’s eyes narrowed, the red of her pupils glowing coals. 

“Right...Um I may have feigned needing toilet paper and hid the rest of the supplies forcing her to look for them while I snuck away,” Dinah said. 

Sylvanas’s brows tilted upwards. “Then I guess next time you really need toiletries you’ll be shit out of luck.”

“Pun intended?” Dinah squeaked. Sylvanas’s downward lips had Dinah chewing her lips. 

Sylvanas stood up sharply and approached Dinah. Her hand outstretched and the younger woman visibly winced expecting a slap across the face. Instead cold metal touched the top of her head.

Dinah cracked open one of her eyes. “As the Warchief I am displeased that you disobeyed a direct order as well as get another to go along with your schemes,” Sylvanas said, retracting her hand and putting them both behind her back. “However, as your friend, I am impressed by your courage and appreciate your support by being here.”

The young woman smiled. “You’re welcome. Good job on voicing your feelings by the way.”

“Despite what some old wolves might say, I can learn new things,” Sylvanas replied. “Get some rest Dinah. I imagine tomorrow will be even rougher as we begin the tedious process of attempting to make peace.”

Morning came harshly with Kalira pulling the sheets off of Dinah. She gasped and curled tighter. The night had been freezing. The air in the very castle was heavy with frost, and the blankets that seemed thinner than what they should be had done little to keep away the cold.

“I don’t wanna!” Dinah complained, attempting to pull the covers back over her. “I thought the talks wouldn’t start till the sun rose?”

Kalira said nothing and remained as aloof as ever. “The Dark Lady wishes to speak to you before the negotiations. Do not keep her waiting.” Dinah soon found the clothes that Lor’Themar had gotten her thrown over her face.

With eyes half shut Dinah put her feet on the floor, recoiling as if she’d been burned. “It’s so cooold!”

“Sounds like a living problem,” Kalira replied. She busied herself with finding Dinah’s supplies to help her freshen up.

The dress that Lor’Themar had given her was more extravagant than what Dinah would have liked, but at least they had managed to compromise on it. It was layered with a light maroon color on the back and arms and white on the chest and abdomen.

It flowed down to her ankles and was accented with black weaving on the edges of the maroon and white as well as upper arm bands. Fortunately, it was light and was not thick. Which at the time in Silvermoon was a blessing, but in the port capital of Stormwind, which Dinah was beginning to suspect on how the town got its name, she felt exposed to the biting chill.

During her shopping spree, she was also gifted black shoes not unlike the ones she wore to work. She refused to wear heals and thankfully, elves seemed to agree with her on that notion. “I feel like I’m about to go to church.”

Dinah brushed her hair and put it up in her usual ponytail. Up and out of her face. It wasn’t long before she was dressed and standing in front of Sylvanas’s door. Kalira escorted her in before promptly leaving.

“Is the feather on you?” Sylvanas asked. The sleeves of her dress covered her wrists, and she was worried Dinah forgetting to put it on.

The other woman’s jaw set, “Yes. I’m not supposed to ever take it off remember?”

Sylvanas nodded. “Good, I understand Theron helped you with etiquette?” When Dinah confirmed it she continued, “Excellent. As my...secretary you are to only take notes. Do not worry about actually taking part in the meeting. Whether or not you actually take notes matters not to me.”

“Because you don’t think I can do it?”

The elf’s ears twitched. “Because I don’t see the need to take notes on something that is never going to happen.” She moved to Dinah and carefully let her hair down. Dinah frowned and put her hand over Sylvanas’s whose rested on her shoulder.

“Never say never.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast with their respective factions, the leaders of Azeroth sat around a round table. A scribe assigned to write the official document had his quill ready and stacks of parchment to his left.

Dinah sat next to Sylvanas, her stomach a nest of snakes. _It’s just like an IEP meeting. These are just parents in denial. If you can handle them, you can handle anything._

Her leg shook underneath the table before a gauntleted hand rested on her knee. She looked up at Sylvanas, but the banshee was focused on the Alliance leaders across from them.

Like yesterday, everyone was dressed in their uniforms or battle armor. It seemed that everyone was just humoring the other and didn’t believe that anything would work.

A new segment of people arrived dressed in robes with an eye insignia. “Who is that?” Dinah whispered to Sylvanas, motioning towards an aging man who looked like he enjoyed life most of the time.

“That is Khadgar. Leader of the Kirin Tor,” Sylvanas answered. “They are a neutral faction and will be overseeing the peace talks.”

Behind Khadgar was a silver haired elf. Sylvanas looked away pointedly when her gaze found theirs. Dinah was aware that Sylvanas had relatives and figured this was one of them.

Lastly, Thrall came in. He nodded towards Baine, Jaina, and Anduin. He glanced in Sylvanas’s direction but ultimately sat on Jaina’s left.

Anduin stood up as the last of the leaders sat down. “I am glad to have this chance at peace,” he nodded at Sylvanas; a polite smile on his face. She tilted her head in acknowledgement.

“These talks are going to last long enough, so let us get started,” Anduin said. 

Genn shot up pointing an accusing finger at Sylvanas. “When is she going to pay for her war crimes! She dishonors the horde and dishonors the living with her presence.

“When is she going to pay for murdering my son!?”

Anduin and Jaina glared at Genn. When Anduin began to reprimand Greymane for his outburst Sylvanas interrupted them. “He has a right to voice his questions and opinions,” she said. She looked bored and rested her cheek on her gauntleted fist.

“However, we shouldn’t delude ourselves into thinking we are all guiltless in this war,” she said. Her eyes swept over every person in the room before once again settling on Genn. “For instance, how you blocked the majority of the Lordaeron refugees from your country, and when one thinks of it, ironically most of what is now my people.”

Genn tightened his jaw. “I had to think of my own people.”

Sylvanas smiled, but to Dinah it looked like plastic. Someone forcing that smile into place. “And I have to think of mine. The attack on Gilneas was ordered by Garrosh Hellscream. If you have complaints about that battle, take it up with him.”

“Hellscream is dead. How convenient of you to place blame on someone already gone,” Tyrande sneered. She looked like a perched owl, ready to swoop in at the slightest advantage.

Sylvanas waved her hand dismissively. “I can remedy that, then you can kill him again if that will sate your blood lust.”

“We did not come here to talk of old grudges,” Baine said. His voice was strong but he did not raise it. “We have come to talk of peace.”

“What about Teldrassil?”

“Well, if we gonna talk about old stuff, what abouts all the times the Alliance harassed my people?”

Anduin and Jaina looked tired at what had begun to transpire. Leaders from both sides began to throw accusations at each other. Sylvanas looked bored from the situation, and Dinah caught her inhaling deeply before letting it out through her nose.

She looked between everyone until yelling started to become screaming.

“Ya murdered my fader and den accuse us of being monsters?” 

“You should have joined the Alliance then!”

Dinah looked at the paper in front of her. She had been taking notes as Sylvanas had suggested. Each side had made grievances, and she had written them down. “Enough,” she said. Sitting up straight. She had to own this meeting.

She was the one in charge. She was the one trying to help. She could not sit on the sidelines. Parents were scary, and she had done these meetings many times. No one paid her any mind though and continued to bicker.

Sylvanas watched her carefully with burning eyes. When the yelling continued, Dinah took a piece of blank parchment and crumpled it into a ball. She promptly threw it in Genn’s face as he started to roar. He’d transformed into his worgen form. Genn’s fur was pointed and stiff.

He stopped wide eyed, and at the silence from the loudest man in the room, everyone else began to quiet down. “Do I have everyone’s attention now?”

She had stood up to make her throw, and was now the only one to still be standing as everyone cooled their tempers and held their tongues. “Thank you. Each of you have grievances. Such things to be expected in war. But that is what this was.

“War isn’t pretty. I find it sickeningly annoying how many times people seem to forget that people die in war,” she looked pointedly at Genn, “My condolences for your son. I am not a parent myself, but I have worked with many and nothing can change the fact that you lost him, but I understand you also went against your king’s orders and attacked the Horde and Sylvanas during a truce.”

Genn’s ears pinned back, and he rumbled low. His claws flexed and his breathing was labored.

She paused. She had to keep the momentum going. Everyone’s eyes were now on her. She felt faint, and she could feel the sweat rolling down her neck despite the low temperature in the keep. “Your son is a life lost in a field of sons and daughters King Greymane.

“Likewise, the Horde has not done savory things either. Teldrassil is unfortunate and something I disagree with,” Dinah continued. She tried to ignore the creak of wood slowly splitting from Sylvanas’s tipped gauntlet. “However, attacking such an important city is a basic of warfare.”

“What is the point you are trying to make?” Khadgar asked folding his hands in front of him. “We could stand here all day discussing the wrongs of both sides.”

Dinah nodded. “I know that I may not be the most neutral here. I know some of you may think I hold a bias. You may be right, but I propose this, so that we can move on.”

She took a deep breath. Was the ceiling getting higher or was that just her imagination? “I’m not asking anyone to forgive or to forget, but I understand that these things just can’t be hugged out and made better.

“You want blood for blood. Well, for every grievance that every faction has- make a cut upon my skin. Spill my blood. After all, I have no country, no people that would attack you in kind.” Dinah finished looking pointedly at Sylvanas, daring her to argue with her.

Genn growled and stalked over towards her. Dinah could see how much taller he had become now in his true form. “With pleasure,” he snarled. He forcefully grabbed Dinah’s wrist and watched as Sylvanas’s eyes narrowed into glowing red slits. He let out a fanged smirk.

Vereesa caught the shine of the feather exposed from Greymane’s manhandling. Her eyes narrowed, and she scrutinized Sylvanas. Her sister looked ready to scream at Greymane. Sylvanas’s body was tense, and the wood looked ready to crumble in her grasp.

“Greymane!” Anduin yelled. The worgen recoiled at the king’s voice. “You touch her like that again, and I will have you removed from this delegation.”

Genn looked fully around and found the Kirin Tor ready to put him down. Vereesa had notched an arrow and was pointing it at him. He growled low in his throat, “My king! This is our chance to get vengeance on the Horde!”

Jaina stood up. “No, this was our chance to show our honor. Lady Dinah has shown her resolve to put this hatred behind us. A hatred she has no part in, but was willing to put down her life.”

Thrall walked over to Genn and pulled him back, he had come in with the Kirin Tor as a voice for Azeroth in a sense. “I agree with the Lord Admiral. There should be no bloodshed, and we should all be ashamed that an outworlder had to make us see that.”

Genn returned to his seat still snarling. Dinah rubbed her arm where he had grabbed it and sat down. She gave a mental pat at how she seemed to be so outwardly calm. In truth she wanted to go hide. That had all been spur of the moment. She spoke so quickly she hadn’t thought it through.

“As much as we appreciate Lady Dinah’s willingness, we still must negotiate, so let us begin,” Anduin said.

They started off with land distribution. It was no surprise that Genn immediately demanded the Horde to relinquish Gilneas. Sylvanas had no problem, and had even offered to help him rebuild, which he quickly declined.

Both sides offered Shamans and Druids to help the places that had been blighted and scarred by war. It was amazing how they seemed to agree so easily. Dinah wondered why it was that they couldn’t have just worked together in the first place. The pre-drafting was working its magic.

“The Forsaken wish to reclaim Lordaeron,” Sylvanas said. Most everyone had been satisfied with going back to their former territories and providing assistance in rebuilding cities and roads.

Jaina tensed and Anduin’s jaw hardened. “Lordaeron does not belong to the undead,” Anduin said. He tried to say his words carefully.

“Pray tell then King Wrynn,” Sylvanas drawled, leaning forward. “Where do the Forsaken belong?”

“In a grave,” Genn muttered. Sylvanas’s ears twitched, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Dinah sucked in a breath and tried to look everywhere but at Sylvanas whose radiating anger was like the sun. 

The delegation had gone quiet, as everyone once again waited for the Horde and Alliance to be at each other’s throats.

“Why not let the Forsaken live there like they did before?” Dinah asked. “From what I understand most of the Forsaken hail from there, and Lordaeron, as much as people may not like to admit, is a fallen kingdom. But where things fall, new things rise up.”

“The Forsaken are unnatural twisted works of the legion,” Alleria said speaking up. She had been watching Sylvanas the entire time. Quietly observing, and waiting for Sylvanas to make any wrong sudden moves.

“And aren’t you an elf twisted by whispers of old gods?” Thalyssra stated. She pointedly looked between the two sisters. 

Alleria made a move to retort but a loud gurgling sound erupted in the temporary silence. Dinah wanted to slide down her chair and disappear as her stomach once again made known how empty it was.

Jaina smiled. “I think that is a good sign as any to break for an hour lunch.” She stood up and nodded in Dinah’s direction.

“Yes, with full bellies and cleared heads we will be able to resume,” Anduin added. People began to filter out, and Dinah took this moment to quickly walk out of the room, her face red.

Suddenly, she felt pressure on her wrist as someone pulled her towards them. She yelped, but Sylvanas shushed her. “Jumpy now? No surprise after that stunt you pulled.”

The rest of the delegation had already left to go find food, leaving Sylvanas and Dinah alone in the hall. “Well, my stunt worked right? We finally made good progress. We just need to get everyone on board about Lordaeron, and we can finally move on to other matters.”

Sylvanas’s ears were pinned back, and her eyes glowed. She carefully took her hand and rubbed the area in which Greymane had grabbed. A bruise had already started forming above the feather. “You were wrong.”

“About what?” Dinah asked tilting her head. Sylvanas didn’t offer an answer and instead folded her hands behind her back. A pose Dinah was getting used to when Sylvanas wanted to hide or feel in command.

“Go with Kalira to find something to eat. I will remain here,” she said. Dinah gave a curious look.

She grabbed Sylvanas’s hand. “Why not come with? I saw you eating at the banquet.”

“Out of politeness. I cannot taste, nor does food sustain me,” Sylvanas explained. She slipped her hand out of Dinah’s and turned around the corner, heading back to her room. Dinah sighed, but when Kalira appeared, she went ahead and left.

Sylvanas opened the door and shut it behind her. She stiffened, feeling the eyes of someone upon her. She didn’t turn around. “So, found Lady Dinah interesting did you?” Vereesa asked. She was leaning against the wall by the door.

Sylvanas spared a glance at her before taking off her pauldrons and gauntlets. “Sneaking into my room Little Moon? Are you not a bit old for that?” She smirked, “Or have you missed your dear older sister that much? Does Alleria know where you are?”

Vereesa glared, her ears pinned back. “Alleria is not my keeper Sylvanas. Does Lady Dinah even know what that means?” Sylvanas glared in her direction. 

“Yes she does. Also the reason we’re fighting so to speak, but that really isn’t any of your business.”

“As your younger sister, I make it my business. _Belore_ Sylvanas, why?” Vereesa asked. She stepped away from the wall and approached Sylvanas. “I thought-”

Sylvanas stood straighter and jutted out her chin, “You simply thought that since I was dead I couldn’t possibly have any feelings to care about someone.” The air went silent as both sisters stood looking at each other.

“Well, when we last met you didn’t really give the best of impressions,” Vereesa finally replied, cutting through the tension. She smiled, her eyes glittering towards her sister. “However, where is the token she gave you? I’d like to see it really.”

Sylvanas stilled. “She didn’t give me one. Like I said, we’re fighting right now.”

“She isn’t really your secretary then? Why bring her? Being a part of the Horde would make Stormwind a tad dangerous don’t you think?” Vereesa asked. She stepped into Sylvanas’s view. “Unless you’re losing your touch as Ranger-General and have gone senile?”

The older WIndrunner turned away from Vereesa and hissed, “How rude! No, she imposed herself. Stowed away on Lor’Themar’s ship and won’t tell me why. Now get out before I shoot you.”

Vereesa nodded sagely. “I see, I see. Well, since you’ve been so amenable and have told me soo much. I will offer my expertise.”

“Please don’t.”

Vereesa didn’t respond. She just opened the door and quickly stepped out. “You’ll thank me later!”

The door was left open, and Sylvanas cursed under her breath. She shut the door with a bang before returning to taking off her armor. The last time she’d seen Vereesa was when she had planned to turn her sisters into undead so that they could be together forever.

She put a hand on her head. Why would Vereesa now of all times choose to help her? Why did Dinah choose to come? Did she really wish to help? What was her goal? She’d put Kalira on it. Dinah was not a good liar nor was she good at keeping secrets. Though Vereesa seemed intent on something as well. Perhaps, she would turn into a good informant.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch everyone returned to the delegation. Vereesa’s smiling face towards Sylvanas reminded her of the human expression of the cat who caught the canary. She glared at her sister. 

Dinah was sitting next to her again, and watched her with wide shining eyes, her eyebrows knitted close together. The woman’s attention was drawn away when Anduin called to start the meeting again.

“Warchief, you asked me before break where the Forsaken would go,” Anduin started looking her dead in the eye. “They can return to their people. That is where they belong. Not in a relic that cannot even be called preserved.”

Sylvanas raised a brow, “And the people who hailed from Lordaeron?”

“They can come to Stormwind.”

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes. “If my people wish to return to the living that is their choice, but the living have never been accommodating to the Forsaken. I seem to recall an incident that happened the last time we tried such things.”

She folded her hands in front of her. “The problem I’m beginning to see is that you refuse to acknowledge my people as their own.”

“You’ve raised the dead into your own army,” Jaina said. The words were sharp, but her facial features remained neutral and guarded. “Why not let them go?”

Sylvanas shrugged her shoulders. “Like I said Proudmoore, my people are free to leave at any time. They have chosen to stay.”

“Why hold onto Lordaeron?” Lor’Themar asked. “Currently it is blighted and only the undead can access it. But on top of that, very few living humans even hail from Lordaeron.”

Dinah spoke up, “The Horde has already offered and has stated to return all original lands back to the Alliance.”

“That includes Lordaeron,” Anduin said. He frowned before speaking up, “Lordaeron belonged to humans who are a part of the Alliance.”

“And then it fell,” Dinah interjected. “A fallen kingdom has no allegiance.”

Khadgar spoke up before another fight broke out. “I agree with Dinah in that Lordaeron is now more than ever a neutral ground. It was taken from the Alliance by the scourge and then repurposed by the Forsaken.

“The Kirin Tor recognize the Forsaken, and since many Forsaken are from Lordaeron, it is only fitting they stay there,” he finished. “However, the Forsaken must clean up Lordaeron if they wish to keep it. That means no more blight, no more plagues, and wild scourge and blighted wildlife must be purged.”

Sylvanas nodded her agreement. “We have already begun dismantling and getting rid of the plague. You are of course free to inspect. The Alliance as well.” She looked pointedly at Anduin and Jaina. 

“The Earthen Ring will also make sure the nature in your area is also in top condition,” Thrall said. “We have been working on a way to cure blighted areas from both the Scourge and the Forsaken, and we have made a breakthrough.”

“This would prove beneficial for Silvermoon as well,” Lor’Themar said. “How did you figure out the solution Thrall?”

Thrall tilted his head to Lor’Themar. “Magic from the red dragonflight. Their flame encourages growth and light. With their assistance, we will be able to heal the land of the scourge.”

Khadgar nodded, “That is good. Now, what about a world tree? Will the dragonflights…?”

“The aspects lost their power against Deathwing,” Thrall said looking down. He turned towards Sylvanas, “I doubt they will be able to create a new one in Teldrassil’s place. Only time will tell.”

“It sounds like everything regarding land has been taken care of,” Mekatorque said. “I recommend we discuss trade agreements next.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had set, and the candles had been lit. Dinah hid a yawn behind her hand. The delegation showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. “I think this will do for today,” Anduin said. He nodded to the scribes and officiaries..

“Bright and early tomorrow, and I daresay we might be able to finish this peace agreement in about two weeks.”

Dinah choked on air. “Two weeks?”

“We must make sure everything is in order,” Jaina said. “That means making the agreements and compromises but also making sure that everything is written correctly, make copies, make sure they are written correctly, and then eventually return to our own homes.”

“We shouldn’t forget tha’ tae Winter’s Veil celebration will be held soon,” Muradin added. “Tae ale is tae die for.” He winked in the direction of Moira.

Dinah nodded. The delegation was dismissed and she followed Kalira back to her room. The castle was as cold as ever, and she found her bed to be lonely. She didn’t get any inclination that Sylvanas had changed from the Alliance. 

She sighed. Perhaps it wasn’t true, and she hadn’t changed. She missed home even more. She looked out the window, and regretted it as a strong breeze blew in her face, leaving her face wet with drops from the sea.

Dinah shivered before preparing for bed and burrowed herself into her sheets. The cold metal feather glinted in the scarce moonlight. She rubbed against it, and sighed again before attempting to get some semblance of warmth.

The next day Dinah found herself in strange company for lunch. The meetings were going smoothly. She stared at the silver haired elf she assumed was Sylvanas’s sister sitting across from her.

“You said your name is Vereesa?” She asked. She nursed her tea cup and relished in the warm liquid going down her throat. Her skin had goosebumps and she rubbed her arms, wincing as she put too much pressure on her darkened bruise.

Vereesa nodded. Her eyes twinkled like fallen stars, and she smiled a bit too widely for Dinah’s tastes. Kalira stood nearby, but her back was turned to give them privacy, or at least pretend too. Dinah had no doubt that Kalira would report every word said to Sylvanas.

“You may have noticed but I’m Sylvanas’s sister,” Vereesa said. She also took a sip of her tea. 

Dinah pointed at Vereesa, “I knew it!”

Vereesa laughed and attempted to cover it with her hand. “Yes, a smart one you are,” she said her ears twitching. Dinah got the impression she was being teased. She was no stranger to siblings.

“I couldn’t help but notice the beautiful feather on your wrist,” Vereesa said. Kalira turned her head towards the two, but otherwise said nothing. “I’m aware that you are aware of what this means.”

Dinah nodded. She touched the feather and rubbed the pad of her thumb across it, feeling the little ridges and the cool touch. “Yes, though in this case the feather serves a bit of a different purpose.”

Vereesa quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, what sort of purpose?” She rested her chin on the palm of her hand. Her gaze never wavered from Dinah, and the younger woman couldn’t maintain eye contact.

“I don’t think I’m supposed to talk about it,” Dinah answered, hiding her face behind another sip of her tea.

Vereesa leaned back, “Is Sylvanas threatening you?” She twirled her cup around, gazing at her reflection before once again turning her steely blue eyes towards Dinah. All manner of friendliness had left. Dinah shivered and reasoned it was more than just Stormwind’s cold temperatures.

“I mean, it would not be surprising. She’s a monster you know,” Vereesa continued. She took a sip of her tea and gauged Dinah’s reaction.

Dinah’s hold on her cup tightened. “She’s been nothing but kind to me. Sure, she’s lied to me twice...but she’s not evil.”

“How are you certain she has lied to you only twice?”

Dinah glared at Vereesa, she worked her jaw, but Dinah could not produce any words to retort. “I get it Lady Dinah, my sister is very good looking, but her charm ends there.”

“I would think as her sister you’d have kinder words to say,” Dinah replied.

“You would think so. Do you like games?”

Dinah could only stare at Vereesa. She furrowed her brow as she tried to find the elf’s angle. “I love games Lady Windrunner, but I get the feeling this isn’t just a game.”

Vereesa chuckled, “Are you aware of the game called Two Truths and a Lie?” When Dinah nodded Vereesa continued, that wide smile plastered on her face again. “If you can guess my lie, I’ll tell you more about Sylvanas from before and now.”

“Bold of you to assume I want to know more about Sylvanas,” Dinah retorted. She poured herself another cup and took a long sip from it.

Vereesa closed her eyes and leaned back. “Please Lady Dinah, I’ve seen the way you look at her. Your curiosity basically envelops you.”

Dinah blushed, “Very well then. If you win?”

“Then you tell me this purpose of the feather on your wrist, and your truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this chapter was so long. I hope you all enjoy it! School will be starting again soon, so I'm unsure of how frequent I'll be able to post. (Also She-Ra season 3 comes out this week...so. I may be watching it once or twice. Or like 5 million times.)


	15. Two Truths and a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vereesa and Dinah play a game, and sisters do what sisters do.

“Aargh!” Dinah screamed into her pillow. “Stupid, stupid, stupid! It was a trap! Should have known it was a trap!”

The moment she had finished lunch with Vereesa, and after the next day’s delegations, filled of course with more arguing and posturing, Dinah had glomped onto her bed.

Vereesa had promised to eat lunch again with her tomorrow to give both of them ample time to come up with their two truths and one lie. What was she to say though? She’d have to come up with good ones. Perhaps use knowledge from her world, but she knew nothing about Vereesa.

On top of that, Vereesa had made her swear a magical oath so that she couldn’t ask Sylvanas. Though Dinah suspected it was more for Kalira who was dragged into the oath as well. 

A heavy knock sounded at her door, and Sylvanas walked in after. “Kalira has been silent about your meeting with my sister,” Sylvanas said. She offered nothing else, and Dinah suspected she was supposed to know what to say.

“Vereesa made us take an oath so I couldn’t ask you for help,” Dinah explained. When Sylvanas tilted her head upward and frowned, Dinah worried her lip. “I can’t say. Sorry. Nothing bad! I promise!”

Sylvanas didn’t seem pleased with her answer, sighing heavily and crossing her arms. “Be careful then.”

The next morning, Dinah was woken up once again by her sheets being ripped off of her. “Fucking Mother of Jesus Christ! What is it with you people!?” Dinah screamed, curling into herself to capture some semblance of warmth.

Vereesa’s ears twitched; a chasm of a grin splitting her face. “My my Lady Dinah, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

Dinah covered her cold reddened face with the pillow. “Bold of you to assume that my mom didn’t teach me to say that.” Her mother hadn’t of course and probably would have dragged her by the ear to wash her mouth with soap, if she’d heard Dinah just now. Vereesa didn’t need to know that though.

“I see. Regardless, despite your wonderful greeting,” Vereesa said, “We have places to be.”

Dinah groaned, “The delegations don’t start until the sun comes up.” She lifted her head from the pillow to find the sunlight peeking through closed curtains. Dinah paled before jumping from the bed. Her toes danced upon the iced floor as she gathered her clothes. 

Vereesa watched, her eyes bright and ears vibrating as Dinah hurriedly put on her tunic and pants. Unconcerned with her dress, being as late as she assumed she was.

“Have you forgotten Lady Dinah?” Vereesa asked. Dinah was currently brushing out her hair. “The delegations are taking a break today.”

Dinah was halfway through tying up her hair, but she let it fall. “I’m an idiot,” she whispered. She grabbed her sheets from Vereesa and crawled back into bed. “Go away, I don’t play with you until lunch.”

“It is an hour past,” Vereesa said. She sat on the edge of the bed, smiling down at Dinah. “Which is why I came here to find you.”

The human’s eyes shot open. “No way! It is too cold to be afternoon!”

Vereesa shrugged. “Come on then. Put your boots on, so we can go play.”

It turned out that it had snowed during the night. The snow was pristine and sparkled in what light escaped the cloud cover. It left Dinah cold and shivering. She had her arms wrapped tightly around herself. “Did you really not bring any warm clothes?”

“Didn’t cross our minds,” Dinah mumbled. “Where are we going? I don’t see why we can’t play this game by a nice warm fire. Maybe in the fire, preferably.”

Vereesa put a finger over her mouth. Despite wearing simple ranger leathers she seemed at ease in the chilling breeze. Her hair almost melted in with skyline, and Dinah had to squint to make sure Vereesa wasn’t an illusion.  
“Somewhere my sister cannot see,” She said. She dragged Dinah down an alleyway, before entering into a windowless building.

“You’ve wizened up Little Moon,” Sylvanas hissed under her breath. She had a telescope, and had been watching Vereesa and Dinah from atop a nearby building. Kalira was nearby. Vereesa had begged to have Dinah alone, and while Sylvanas was sure Vereesa had no vile bone in her body, it made her stomach twist painfully.

A soft crunch of snow, had Sylvanas turning to see who had joined her on the roof. Golden hair the color of the sun, stood out among the snow and gray sky. “Lady Sun, I would say what a surprise, but it isn’t.”

“I’m keeping an eye on you,” Alleria replied, crossing her arms. Her eyes dimmed and narrowed dangerously. “Are you spying on your secretary or Vereesa?”

“None of your business.”

Alleria huffed and squatted next to Sylvanas. “So both then.” Silence stretched out before them. None willing to talk to the other. Eventually, Alleria coughed. “Vereesa told me you’ve given a token.”

“When has my love life been the business of others?” Sylvanas growled. She tried to find a better position in which she could see them, but the building Vereesa had taken them to had no windows and made it impossible to see them.

Alleria didn’t say anything for a while. “Well, since your a big wig, kind of expected for people to nose their way in. Sisters even more so.” Sylvanas hummed, but said nothing else.

“You know this building is an illusion right?” Alleria offered. “Vereesa and Dinah probably have ducked into a nearby actual building to lose you.”

“Anar’alah belore!” Sylvanas said forcefully closing her telescope and jumping to the next rooftop.

It had turned out that the building had housed the entrance to an underground labyrinth. The stone made it near impossible to track anyone inside. WIth Vereesa and Dinah trying only to make sure they weren’t seen, more so Vereesa, it was unlikely they could pinpoint the direction they went.  
“It’s even colder down here!” Dinah whined. Her teeth clacked together, and she rubbed her arms to generate warmth. She trusted Vereesa knew where she was going and was jealous of her assumed night vision. Vereesa walked so confidently, her eyes must have been able to see in the dreary darkness. Dinah cursed as her toe found a wall.

Vereesa dragged Dinah even further down the tunnel. “We’re almost there,” she said. Eventually they climbed a ladder and found themselves in front of The Gilded Rose. “Now you can stop your bellyaching.”

The inside was cozy, a fire blazed in the hearth and Dinah gravitated to it. Vereesa pulling on her tunic the only thing keeping Dinah from jumping into the crackling warmth. A portly woman walked towards them. “What can I get you dears?”

“Two Honeymint teas please,” Vereesa said, smiling at the woman. The elf then dragged Dinah to a table near the hearth. “We can play once the tea arrives. In the meantime, how are you?”

Dinah looked at Vereesa suspiciously. “I’m cold. What about you?”

Vereesa laughed, “Warmer than you I imagine. We should get your clothes enchanted as soon as possible so this doesn’t happen again.”

The innkeeper returned with two steaming mugs. The scent a combination of sweetened honey and the cool burn of mint. Dinah took a tentative sip, smiling at the taste. She took a moment to hold the warmed mug in her hands, feeling the ice melt off her bones.

“Have you thought of your truths and lie?” Vereesa asked, nursing her tea. Dinah nodded, gulping down her own. “Perfect, do you mind if I go first?”

Dinah shook her head. Vereesa set down her mug and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. Her eyes lidded, a predatory smirk upon her lips. “Very well Lady Dinah. I am the Ranger-General of the Quel’Dorei. I was born with four other siblings. I have two twin half-elven boys with the brightest red hair you’ve ever seen.”

Dinah felt she walked into a professional softball game, with herself only having two years experience. She pondered long and hard. All of them sounded plausible, but the last one felt oddly specific. She hoped she wasn’t being racist with that last line of thinking. Still, it was completely possible. She came from America after all. 

“What are yours?”

Dinah swallowed thickly. “Right. I have four years of my chosen profession underneath my belt. I was born in the state of Texas. One of my favorite foods is Cottage Pie.”

Vereesa hummed. “You did a pretty good job. I’ll order us some food, while we think on each other’s answers.”

The elf flagged down the matron and ordered soup for them to warm their bellies. As Dinah nursed the steaming broth, she thought long and hard. She was stuck on Vereesa’s last line. It just seemed so specific, but perhaps that was why it could be true. Considering her skill with the bow it couldn’t be impossible that she was Ranger-General, but she had long thought the title out of use. Multiple siblings weren’t uncommon either. Though four seemed large. Then again, elves were long lived. The siblings could be centuries apart. 

“Out of curiosity, what did you mean by my truth?” Dinah asked. Vereesa hummed.

“Your real reason for being here. What you really think of Sylvanas, and your future plans.”

Dinah went quiet again. For a while the two, enjoyed the soup. Letting the warmth spread throughout their body.

“Dinah doesn’t have warm clothes,” Alleria said after a while. They had no luck catching the two’s trail. Probably wouldn’t if Vereesa had planned ahead. Sylvanas chose to ignore her sister’s words, choosing instead to glower at the stone wall in front of her. 

“Vereesa would have taken her somewhere to get warm. A place where Dinah would feel comfortable.”

“Alleria, what are you trying to say?” Sylvanas drawled, turning to grace her sister with an unconcerned stare. Alleria in turn just pointed to the Gilded Rose inn that was nearby. Light filtered onto the snow, and footprints from patrons leaving and exiting had made their own road.

Sylvanas made a move to walk into the inn, but Alleria’s hand on her shoulder prevented her from going to far. “Hold up Lady Moon, Vereesa didn’t tell me everything. Said she couldn’t, but she’s trying to help you. Belore, I don’t know why.”

“Your point?” Sylvanas said, glaring at her older sister. 

Alleria sighed. “You go in there, you could mess it up. Not like you need help from what I hear in doing that.”

“You suggest I stand out here and wait for them to come out?”

“Of course not. We’re rangers. We blend in.”

The two eldest sisters had procured brown cloaks to cover up their normal attire. They walked into the inn, and sat across the way from Vereesa and Dinah. They were within earshot of the two, and had caught them in the middle of saying their two truths and a lie. 

“Well Lady Dinah? What do you think is my lie?” Vereesa had gone back to nursing her tea.

Dinah flagged down a waiter to get a refill. “I think...the twin boys. Twins are rare and you were oddly specific.”

Vereesa nodded. “I see. As for you, I think it is the Cottage Pie. Honestly, how can you humans stand eating things that cannot be eaten with hands and with the food mixing?

“You, however, strike me as a finger foods woman.” 

Dinah blushed. “When do we reveal our lie?”

Vereesa gave an encouraging smile, “Now if you wish. I do have plans for you, when I am revealed to be the winner.”

Dinah coughed into her drink. “Hate to break it to you Lady Windrunner, but I’m a see food person. I eat anything and everything. My lie was my experience. I have only two years under my belt.”

Vereesa raised her mug with a smile. “My, you have fooled me Lady Dinah. However, you were also incorrect. I have only had three other siblings.”

“So what now Lady Windrunner, we’ve tied.”

“We both get what we want, naturally,” Vereesa replied with a large smile. She took another sip of her mug. Dinah had the suspicion Vereesa had tied with her on purpose. She narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. 

As Dinah tilted her mug to take another generous gulp, she saw a flash of glowing red. She choked on her drink, but another patron passed her view and the owner of the eyes was gone. 

“Goodness Lady Dinah, are you all right?” Vereesa asked, her brows close together, her lips angled down. Dinah waved her off. “I see then. We shall start with you. What do you wish to know about Sylvanas?”

“Everything. As a younger sister, you should have tons of stuff on her.”

Alleria inhaled deeply. She had created a void portal underneath them to the outside of the inn to evade Dinah’s detection. “Seriously Sylvanas! You gave us away, what has your feathers so ruffled?”

Sylvanas paced in the snow. She didn’t bother answering Alleria’s question. Instead she quickly ducked when Vereesa and Dinah exited the inn. The latter hissing some choice words at the chilling wind. 

“And that was how Sylvanas got her hand stuck in the cookie jar. Now Lady Dinah, why are you here?”

“I wanted to see if Sylvanas has changed. Everyone assures me she has. But even so, I don’t know if it matters anymore. I have found myself hopelessly attracted to her.”

Sylvanas’s ears relaxed from their stiffened upright position. Her face smoothed out and she looked at the ground. Alleria scrutinized her sister, her eyes narrowing, and her jaw set.

Vereesa hummed a soft smile on her face. “She has. I’ve never seen her so happy. Truly happy.”

Dinah gave the elf a confused look. “I don’t think she is ever happy.”

“Oh she is. She is. She just shows it differently. Got to pay attention to the little details, though I think only Alleria, Lor’Themar, maybe Nathanos, and myself really see the signs. Then again, we’ve known her far longer than you.”

They stopped in front of a clothing shop. Vereesa paying for Dinah a new enchanted cloak to keep away the chill. It was thin, so it would easily transfer back to the grueling heat of Durotar. “Please stop paying for everything. I have money, I promise.”

“Nonsense. Think of it as compensation for being an annoying sister.”

“Wish my younger brother shared your sentiments,” Dinah muttered under her breath. Vereesa laughed out loud. Tears pooling in her eyes.

“Ah yes, not every sibling shares the same sense of honor as I.”

“You’ve sunk pretty low, if you’re hiding on rooftops to watch someone with a telescope,” Alleria jabbed. She was leaning against a chimney, as Sylvanas laid in the snow, her telescope close to her eye. Vereesa and Dinah were walking together. Close together. “I see, you’re jealous and after Dinah pretty much all but admitted she likes you.”

“Be silent, or I will have your tongue removed,” Sylvanas said. She kept her eyes focused on Dinah and Vereesa. Alleria shrugged, but didn’t feel threatened by her sister’s threat, choosing instead to watch the sky. The clouds were getting darker.

“Vereesa will probably return her to the castle soon.”

“Do you think it would be a toxic relationship if I get with her? Does she even still want to get together still?” Dinah asked. They had turned into another clothing shop. Vereesa was looking through different dresses. 

Her eyes flicked to wear Alleria and Sylvanas were on the rooftop of the opposite building. “For your first question, as of right now, I do not think it would be a bad relationship. However, if it turns sour do not hesitate to leave. Alleria and I will be happy to help you.”

Vereesa then held out a navy blue dress. It was very simplistic. It was short-sleeved and would show her bracelet. “This color looks good on you,” Vereesa commented. “As for the second question, I have no doubt that she does want to.”

“It looks like Alliance colors,” Dinah commented, crossing her arms. Dinah smiled though, and her eyes glazed over as she got lost in her thoughts.

Vereesa tsked. “Short sighted humans,” she said, wagging a finger in Dinah’s face, bringing her back. “It is not about sides, it is about complementary! Sylvanas wears dark reds. So this dark blue will complement both you and her.”

“And when am I going to wear this?” Dinah asked.

“On your date of course,” Vereesa replied. She ushered Dinah into a stall to try on the dress. “Make sure it’s snug, but not constricting.”

“This was your play the whole time. Get me out shopping to take Sylvanas out,” Dinah said. She tried the dress on and was pleasantly surprised to find it fit wonderfully. It was a bit tight around her bust, but she could breathe. It was a solid color and had no accents. 

Vereesa chuckled. “Perhaps. Perhaps it was just one goal of many my young human friend.”

The dress was wrapped carefully in paper and tied. Vereesa then dragged her to a specific shop. “Not afraid of needles are you?” Vereesa asked. Dinah shook her head no.

“I am proudly vaccinated.”

Vereesa tilted her head but said nothing. She waved a tall man over. “Just her left earlobe.”

“What?” Dinah asked. She attempted to walk out but Vereesa stopped her. “I don’t want my ear pierced thank you.”

“Do it for Sylvanas.”

Dinah grumbled but allowed the man to poke through her ear with the needle. She had braced for pain, but it didn’t hurt as much as she expected, it actually didn’t hurt at all.

Vereesa went to untie Dinah’s feather, until Dinah stopped her. “I think I should do it. The feather absorbs magic. Um..Magic makes me sick,” Dinah explained. Vereesa’s ears twitched and she tilted her head. Nevertheless she guided Dinah’s hands as they put her new piercing to use. Vereesa then used Dinah’s hair to hide the now exposed trinket.

“What are they doing?” Sylvanas asked herself. It wasn’t until the snow started to fall that Vereesa escorted Dinah back to the castle. Sylvanas herself slipped into her own room, dusting fallen snow off of her body and clothes.

A knock sounded on her door, she opened it and glared at her two sisters on the other side. They let themselves in. “Sylvanas please tell me you have other clothes,” Vereesa said, going through her luggage.

“No.”

“She’s hopeless Little Moon, your efforts are going to be wasted,” Alleria said. She busied herself with looking at her nails.

Vereesa tsked. “The shops will all be closed.”

“Whatever you two are thinking. Stop.”

“A dress is not Sylvanas’s style though,” Alleria replied. “Though she always pulled it off wonderfully.”

Vereesa hummed. “I guess Sylvanas would want something easily moved in. Alleria, take Dinah somewhere tomorrow. I’ll handle the day with Sylvanas.”

“I think I have a solution,” Alleria said, using her void magic to make a portal. She came back naught five minutes later holding a suit. “This was Turalyon’s when we got married. He’s outgrown it, but it should work for Sylvanas.”

Sylvanas glared at her sisters. She had half a mind to kick them both out of her room. Or kill them. Doing both sounded tempting. “What is all this for?”

“Date night,” her sisters replied in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was probably much shorter than my others, but nonetheless a good one I think. Alleria and Void elves at this time are the only ones able to make portals. However, I am going with the canon that there are like 20 actual void elves, only with some leaving. So, there isn't an army of void elves out there. But also, since the Kirin Tor can block arcane portals, I felt that didn't mean Void portals. 
> 
> I'm excited to write the next chapter.


	16. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally happens. They go on a date.

“What has your mood so sour Warchief?” Anduin asked. His brows were close together and his lips a tight line. Sylvanas leveled a glare at him, but said nothing. Dinah fiddled with loose strings on her dress, tugging and pulling at them. Her face was pale, and she flinched every time Sylvanas said something.

Anduin’s eyes narrowed. He recalled how timid and nervous Dinah felt when he took her hand. He suspected that Dinah was in fact being threatened, or their relationship was not as good as she said it was. Jaina had confirmed that there was no spell cast upon Dinah, and had even reported that magic seemed to disperse and disappear around her.

He glanced at the other Windrunner sisters. Their heads were close together as they whispered fast urgent Thalassian to each other. Vereesa grinning widely and snickering ever so often. Anduin sat in muddled thoughts as he tried to read everyone in the room. He turned to Jaina, his eyes bright and curious. He leaned close to her ear. She responded in kind by tilting closer.

“Is Dinah alright? Her and the Windrunner sisters are acting really weird. I’m concerned Dinah is being threatened.”

Jaina smiled but lifted her head. She watched Dinah carefully. When Sylvanas spoke to Greymane, her usual sarcasm and haughtiness leaking into her hollow voice, Dinah stiffened and turned red. Jaina squinted before sighing. “She’ll be alright. I have an idea on what is going on.”

“That would be?”

“None of our business.”

Anduin didn’t seem convinced. When he looked back over, Greymane was sputtering out words. His ears glued back. It was not unusual for Greymane to be flustered around the Warchief, but he almost looked embarrassed. 

When the delegations had ended a little earlier, courtesy of Vereesa asking for an early out. He watched as Vereesa pounced upon Sylvanas, Alleria holding the youngest back. 

Vereesa apologized to Dinah, dragging the middle sister away, leaving Dinah and Kalira alone in the hallway. The young woman seemed a bit confused but shrugged it away, choosing instead to initiate conversation with her guard, which he could tell even from here, was failing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Little moon, what are you doing?” Sylvanas asked as she was shoved into her room. “I am not going along on this date night you’ve tried to plan. Does Dinah approve of this?”

“She didn’t say she didn’t.”

Sylvanas grumbled, and reluctantly took the offered suit. Alleria had taken it to get fitted for her so it wouldn’t be so loose. “Why is Lady Sun going along with this?”

“Because I’ll now exactly where you’ll be, and if you give me one reason to shoot you, I’ll do it.” Alleria responded. She went and leaned against the wall, watching Sylvanas with an unwavering gaze.

“You are not going to lean there all night,” Vereesa scolded. “From what I understand, Dinah is the eldest sister. You talk to her.”

“About what? She’s an adult,” Alleria replied an eyebrow raised. 

“Whatever it is elder siblings talk about,” Vereesa offered. Alleria rolled her eyes, but found herself pushed out of the room by Vereesa. “I will talk to Sylvanas.”

“About what?” Sylvanas drawled, “I’m an adult.”

“Hush you!” Vereesa replied

With a sigh Alleria left her younger siblings to look for Dinah. She found her talking in the garden with Anduin. She approached silently, catching the tail end of their conversation.

“You know you are always welcome here,” Anduin encouraged. Dinah looked away with a grimace. 

She noticed Alleria and waved at her. Her eyes a silent plea for help. Alleria sighed but jumped in. “Your majesty,” she greeted with a bow. “Lady Dinah, I was hoping to have a word with you. Is it alright if I steal her away your majesty?”

She smiled at Anduin, but narrowed her eyes at Kalira. The dark ranger repeated the gesture. Alleria mentally sighed. She figured she wouldn’t be able to get rid of the guard so easily. Not that it mattered, she didn’t know exactly what to tell Dinah anyway.

Anduin smiled. “Of course Lady Windrunner.” He stood up and gave a gentle kiss upon Dinah’s knuckles. Dinah waved him off and when he was out of ear shot, released a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank god! Thank you Lady Windrunner,” she said turning to Alleria and giving her a hug. Alleria froze up, her arms stiff to her sides. 

She looked around, glad that only Kalira was there to witness this. She patted Dinah’s head. “Yes. Yes, you’re welcome. Surely Anduin isn’t so bad?”

“Of course not! King Wrynn is very polite and well mannered, but I fear he may have misunderstood something,” Dinah replied. She let go of the elf and watched with amusement as Alleria patted her clothes to help regain her composure. “You had something you wanted to talk about?”

“Uh. Well maybe, Vereesa said I needed to talk to you eldest sister to eldest sister about the date night she has planned,” Alleria explained. She crossed her arms and looked Dinah in the eye. “I said you were an adult and didn’t need help.”

Dinah twiddled her fingers. “Well, a little help would be appreciated. I...um...have never been on a date before.”

Alleria’s ears shot up with her brows. Her arms relaxed to her sides before she scratched the back of her head. “Ah well. The last time I went on a date was over ten thousand years ago. Only a few decades in Azeroth, but either will be considered a long time.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You have to tell her she is beautiful,” Vereesa said, tying Sylvanas’s hair back with a black ribbon. Letting the pale locks flow down her back. “Even if you don’t think she is.”

Sylvanas kept her words to herself but grunted in reply. “Also, give her these,” Vereesa said, giving the elder sister a bouquet of roses. “I don’t know what her favorite flowers are, but Rhonin gave me roses on our first date. Said it was a human expression of love.”

Sylvanas took the magically conjured roses into her hand. She took the time to feel them. Despite being made of mana, they felt real. The stiffness of the darkened stems with the waxy texture. The thorns as sharp as a needle. The scent seemed saturated and more powerful than usual, but it wasn’t unpleasant. They even felt wet as if they’d just been watered and picked.

“The mana shouldn’t hurt Dinah,” Vereesa said. She ignored Sylvanas’s questioning glare, before she was assaulted by Vereesa painting her lips a darker red. Her chin was held firmly by her sister’s hand, as Vereesa concentrated on her work.

“I wonder if I should make your cheeks rosy?” Vereesa wondered aloud. Her eyes narrowed into thoughtful glowing blues. “Nah, she knows so it will be fake. Don’t need to accent that.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your kohl marks already have your eyes taken care of. So no need for eyeshadow,” Vereesa rambled on. 

Sylvanas watched Vereesa take measurements and scrutinize her makeup work wanting to scream. “Oh yes, be nice. Talk in happy tones. I know that will be hard. But do it.”

“I can be happy.”

“Don’t scream.”

“I do not scream.”

“...”

“I wail.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How old are you again?” Alleria asked. They had arrived back into Dinah’s room. Alleria helped her get ready. More of watched, but helped when asked. 

“Twenty-five,” Dinah replied. Taking a big gulp of air as she pulled the dress over her head. “I know, I know. A bit old for someone to have never dated.” She twirled herself around, giving Alleria a questioning look.

Alleria hummed. “No makeup?”

“I don’t like wearing it,” Dinah said, playing with her hair. “I may also not know how to put it on.”

Alleria sighed, but smiled. “Do you want me to put some on you?”

Dinah smiled but shook her head. “No, I really don’t actually like wearing makeup. Besides, I want to show Sylvanas who I am. Well, she knows but you know?”

Alleria nodded. She helped straighten out Dinah’s hair. They played for a while on how she should have it. It was decided that she looked more elegant with her straight hair flowing down around her shoulders and back. They did braid some of it to pull back from her ears and show off her token.

“What should I tell her?” Dinah asked. She pulled and dug at her hands, sleek with sweat. Alleria took one of her hands and held them.

It was silent for a moment. “You look her in the eye,” Alleria said as she stared into Dinah’s wide ones. “You do not waver your gaze. Sylvanas is the prey and you are the hunter.” Dinah nodded, her jaw slack. “And you tell her,” Alleria paused, “You break my heart, and I will shoot you.”

“Eh?”

“You do know how to shoot yes?” Alleria asked, but she didn’t let Dinah answer. “Doesn’t matter anyway. I’ll shoot her for you.”

Dinah chewed her lip. “I don’t really say that do I?” She rubbed her upper arm, looking away from the eldest Windrunner. “What did you tell your date?”

Alleria looked confused for a moment, before her gaze turned thoughtful. Her hand found her chin. “Well, let me think. Oh yes!” Alleria exclaimed snapping her fingers. “I told him that my mother was a Ranger-General of Quel’thalas, and he would get to meet her, if he crossed me.”

“Wouldn’t he have met her anyway?”

“My mother had passed away at the time,” Alleria answered. Dinah paled, and seemed to be even more nervous. Alleria quieted down. “If threats don’t work for you, you can open up with something else.”

“Let’s go with something else,” Lor’Themar said barging in. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear. Is this why Sylvanas is in such a mood?”

“You are going to be the suavest you can be,” Vereesa said, pointing a finger at Sylvanas. “You are not going to screw this up by lying to her. You are going to be truthful. You will not twist facts. This woman may be the only one willing to even go this far for you. Do not _fuck _this up.”__

__"My such language Little Moon."_ _

__Vereesa had escorted Sylvanas to the restaurant in which she had already reserved a spot for the two. And unknown to her sister, two more spots for which Alleria and Vereesa could watch the two. “You will meet her out here. You are going to smile.”_ _

__She straightened out Sylvanas’s suit. In return the banshee gave a forced smile, showing too much teeth. Vereesa put her hands on either side of Sylvanas’s cheeks. “No, try again.”_ _

__Eventually, Alleria escorted Dinah to the restaurant. She gave her sister an undisguised glare. The two sisters left, Vereesa smiling widely, and Alleria frowning, sure that the night would end in disaster._ _

__Sylvanas glared at the backs of her retreating family. She turned back to look at Dinah. The younger woman pulled at her dress. Vereesa had insisted on her wearing a horde colored tie, and now she could see why. “You look lovely,” Sylvanas said offering her hand._ _

__Dinah took it, her face turning bright red when Sylvanas kissed her knuckles. “T-thank you. You do too.” Sylvanas smiled. For once to her, it felt real. She almost wanted to thank Vereesa, but she would stay in hell before that happened._ _

__Sylvanas handed the bouquet to Dinah, watching as her face lit up. The flowers didn’t last long enough though, as the magic holding them together unraveled and they disappeared in small sparks of red light. Sylvanas was going to apologize but watched as Dinah laughed, her face highlighted by the small firework._ _

__They entered the restaurant, letting the waiter guide them to their reserved seat. It was far back, and as private as it could be. Sylvanas noticed three tall figures enter after them, and she glared. Two of them wore fancy cloaks. One a bright silver, the other a bright red. The last wore a familiar brown cloak._ _

__Honestly, if they were to spy on her and her date, they should have done it better. It came as no surprise. “I honestly don’t know what to get,” Dinah said looking at the menu. “Anything you recommend?”_ _

__Sylvanas brought her attention back to Dinah, giving the three figures one last glare. “What do you like to eat? I seem to recall you were not thrilled with where I took you the last time we went somewhere.”_ _

__“Ah barbecue. Very common where I am from,” Dinah explained, hiding behind her menu._ _

__“Ah, so milady likes the rare and exotic,” Sylvanas said, smiling. “Not surprised seeing who you are with tonight.” She took pleasure in watching from the corner of her eye Alleria looking like she wanted to vomit. Vereesa looked disappointed and Lor’Themar did not look surprised._ _

__“What would you ladies like to drink this evening?” a waiter asked. He was neutral, but Sylvanas saw him shake and he never made full eye contact with her. Dinah looked over the menu again._ _

__“Water please.”_ _

__“Cenarion spirits please,” Sylvanas said, “Two glasses.” Sylvanas winked at Dinah. The younger woman paled._ _

__When the waiter left, Dinah whispered, “Sylvanas! I don’t drink!” Sylvanas smiled at her._ _

__“You’ll be fine,” Sylvanas said. “I just think you should try it. One sip. That is all. I will not force you of course, but I just felt that perhaps it would help relax you.” She looked Dinah up and down. The girl was a rigid plank. Unmoving, and her grasp too tight._ _

__Dinah looked uncomfortable. She chewed on her thumbnail. Sylvanas softened her gaze. “If you truly do not wish to drink, I am sure the compatriot in the red cloak would love to have the glass.”_ _

__Dinah looked confused and turned her head, but Alleria used her cloak and body to body block the view. “I don’t see anyone with a red cloak. Is that a metaphor?” Sylvanas didn’t answer but leaned back looking smug._ _

__Vereesa made a low coughing sound. Most wouldn’t hear, but with Sylvanas’s more acute senses she caught it easily. She glanced in her sister’s direction. Vereesa made sharp motions and glanced between her and Dinah._ _

__Sylvanas rolled her eyes, but relaxed her posture. In turn, Dinah seemed to loosen her shoulders. “I mean it Dinah. Don’t drink alcohol if you are uncomfortable to do so.” Dinah released a breath and smiled. She fully relaxed, her arms going slack and resting on the table._ _

__The waiter returned with the drinks. “Are we ready to order?”_ _

__Dinah nodded. “Yes sir,” she said. “May I have the Savory Deviate Delight?” The waiter nodded writing down her order. He turned to Sylvanas._ _

__“I will have the Lynx Steak,” she said. The waiter wrote it down before taking the menus with a bow. His stride was long, heading to the kitchen. She looked at Dinah. The young woman had a hard time sitting still._ _

__“Please stare. It boosts my ego,” Sylvanas replied with a small smile._ _

__“I told my brother that he should have worn his hair as you are now. Make him look like a proper British man,” Dinah blurted. She turned red, and looked away._ _

__Sylvanas chuckled. “Should I be honored to have been compared to your brother?”_ _

__Dinah glanced back, her face heading back to a normal color range. “Why yes you should. No one can compare to him. I’m afraid this may all be for naught.”_ _

__Sylvanas laughed and Dinah joining in._ _

__“Is Sylvanas laughing?” Alleria asked, chugging her water._ _

__“Yes she is,” Vereesa replied, her eyes glowing. “They are making each other relax! It’s beautiful!”_ _

__Alleria choked on her water. “Is that what we’re calling it?” She then turned to Lor’Themar who was nursing his Cenarion Spirit. “How did you manage to even weasel your way into this reservation?”_ _

__“I have my secrets,” Lor’Themar replied, “And you have yours.” Alleria chose to keep quiet but squinted her eyes in Sylvanas’s direction. Her ears stiff, catching every chuckle and laugh emitted by the couple._ _

__Eventually the food arrived. Dinah was more confident in choosing the correct fork this time, though the restaurant had made it easy by only providing one. Sylvanas took small bites. If she imagined hard enough, she could recall the taste._ _

__Dinah relished the flavor of the fish. Her face glowed, and she let the seasonings rest on her tongue, fully letting the fish melt in her mouth. When she saw Sylvanas cut her steak, she studied the Forsaken. Sylvanas’s face was tight. Her eyes unfocused._ _

__“Does it taste okay?” Dinah just about kicked herself. She had no time to stop the question from escaping her lips. Sylvanas looked up. Her eyes softened when she looked at Dinah’s panicked face._ _

__“I am recalling the taste. So, if my memory serves, this is delicious,” Sylvanas replied. She took a sip of the Cenarion Spirit. She lacked the ability to get drunk, and for once was glad about that, wanting to keep her clarity around Dinah. However, she missed the taste of the wine, longing to savor its fruity flavor._ _

__The rest of the meal was quiet and peppered with little stories or questions. Sylvanas could feel disappointed stares of the people at the table behind her. She paid them no mind, and looked at Dinah. Really looked at Dinah. She noticed her token hanging proudly from her left ear. She smiled at that, but the absence of weight on her own, tugged at her consciousness._ _

__The second Cenarion Spirit sat untouched between them. Dinah had made glances, worried her lip, but never took it. “You don’t have to,” Sylvanas repeated again. “If you don’t trust to be around me with alcohol.” She made to take the glass and down it herself, but Dinah beat her to it._ _

__“I trust you Sylvanas,” Dinah said. She pulled the glass towards her. She smiled big at the elf. She pulled something from her pockets. A tightly wrapped package. She mentally thanked Lor’Themar for reminding her._ _

__She’d originally didn’t want to, but the older elf had told her, it was just for dating, and her first official date seemed to be the perfect time to give it to her. Her hands shook, and Dinah told herself that it did not make the arrangement final._ _

__She pushed it in Sylvanas’s direction. The Warchief’s eyes had widened, but glowed warmly when she opened to reveal the chipped feather. “It’s beautiful,” she whispered, putting it on her ear. The weight was welcome, and Sylvanas felt relieved, her shoulders relaxed._ _

__She spared a glance at the table behind her, to see the shocked expressions. Except for Lor’Themar who looked smug. She’d have to do something about the meddlesome geezer._ _

__“You think so?” Dinah said, her voice rising. Sylvanas nodded, putting a hand to it, to feel the texture of the bone._ _

__“Was this that tusk from that boar?” Sylvanas asked. By the sun, it had been such a long time since that incident. She recalled Dinah running like a novice. Turning her back upon her prey. She stared at Dinah, pride leaking into her gaze. How much Dinah had grown since then._ _

__“Yeah. I felt it appropriate. Is it not?”_ _

__Sylvanas shook her head. “No. It is perfect.”_ _

__Dinah took her glass and raised it, “Here is to hoping we can figure out what couples do.” Sylvanas raised hers with Dinah’s albeit it was empty. Dinah looked at the liquid inside before glancing at Sylvanas with a smile. She took large sips, before setting down the glass._ _

__“That wash the besht food I have ever had,” Dinah slurred. She was leaning on Sylvanas who was half dragging her. “I thought I shaw your sishters and Lor’Themar.”_ _

__Sylvanas nodded. “You probably did. They are spies; the lot of them.”_ _

__“I don’t know if I told you,” Dinah said before burping loudly, “But I get drunk very eashily.” Sylvanas nodded. She’d been surprised when Dinah took the wine. Thinking back on it, it must have been her trust comment. Dinah felt she had to prove she trusted her. Sylvanas sighed. It was her fault, and the glaring sisters at her back were not helping matters._ _

__“Hey Shylvanash, did I tell you I get drunk eashily? I get drunk eashily.”_ _

__This certainly explained why Dinah never touched any of the alcohol at banquets and dinners. “Your eyesh are red. They are red like rubiesh. Did you know rubiesh are my birthshtone. I like rubiesh.”_ _

__“I am relieved my eyes meet your expectations,” Sylvanas replied. She took Dinah up to her room, glad for the more late hour and not having to contend with any leaders of any factions. Kalira thankfully didn’t even spare a glance._ _

__Sylvanas began to undress Dinah. She felt a little bad about changing her clothes but figured it was best if she was in her sleeping attire. “It ish sho cold in Shtormwind. I don’t like the cold. The cold liesh.”_ _

__Sylvanas froze, but let Dinah continue her rambling. “But not you Shylvanash. You don’t lie. Well shometimesh you do. But you’re not perfect. Shorry I got sho mad at you.”_ _

__“Think nothing of it.”_ _

__“But you are not cold. You are cool,” Dinah explained. “You are the coolnesh on a burn. The shoothing whishpersh of a breeshe on a hot day.”_ _

__Sylvanas began to undo her hair, letting it cascade down before brushing out the knots. “You care a lot. I shee that. Well, now I do. I’m sho blind. Shorry.” She began to tear up. Sylvanas began to panic unable to handle the uncontrollable emotions that Dinah began to exhibit._ _

__“”But mosht of all, I’m mad!” Dinah exclaimed standing up. She turned to Sylvanas pointing a finger in her direction. “I’m mad becaushe I can’t figure out how to tell you that I fucking love you. A lot! I cannot deshcribe-” She pointed to her entire being and pointed to Sylvanas. “How aweshome you are. I cannot-”_ _

__Dinah lost her footing in her pacing. Sylvanas’s quick thinking the only thing keeping Dinah from getting a concussion. “Cannot what?” Sylvanas prompted, guiding Dinah to sit back on the bed where she continued to brush her hair._ _

__“Cannot deshcribe what you make me feel.”_ _

__Sylvanas had frozen in her ministrations. Dinah didn’t talk for a while, and Sylvanas prefered the quiet compared to Dinah’s ramblings, though she appreciated the honesty in which she said them. It only hurt that Dinah would likely not remember any of this though it was probably for the best._ _

__It wasn’t hard for Dinah to be able to fall asleep. Her cheeks were still rosy from the drink and her emotional outburst, but it was peaceful and dreamless from what Sylvanas could tell. She sighed before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind her._ _

__She turned to glare down the hall where she could still see Vereesa’s cloak corner peeking from around the hall. Sylvanas quickly rounded the hall to glare at the trio._ _

__“That was adorable!” Vereesa squealed before clamping a hand over her mouth._ _

__Alleria rolled her eyes, and Lor’Themar looked proud if not just a bit ashamed at being caught. “Well, explains her aversion to alcohol yes?” he offered._ _

__“Her drinking it to prove she trusted you! That was beautiful Sylvanas!” Vereesa exclaimed. She was near tears. “I could not have planned this night to be any better.” She then pointed to Sylvanas’s token. “And her token, it is so colorful! Unlike you!”_ _

__Sylvanas’s ears stiffened, and she inhaled deeply, her eyes an inferno. A subtle movement from Alleria caused Sylvanas to halt her anger._ _

__Alleria’s gaze roamed up to the new token hanging from Sylvanas’s ear. Her expression remained unreadable and her posture stiff. “Yes, congratulations,” she said before turning to leave, grabbing Vereesa by the ear. “Come little sister. Unlike Lady Moon, we still need to rest, and delegations begin again bright and early.”_ _

__Lor’Themar remained. “Do remember Winter’s Veil won’t you,” he said before bowing to leave. Sylvanas schooled her features. Ah yes. She’d have to procure a gift soon for Dinah. Even more important now that they were visually together. For now, it would probably be best if Dinah did not come to tomorrow’s delegation._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...no good at writing romance I think. Though, I do hope this was enjoyable. I worked overtime to get this edited and written. School starts next week, so my time is becoming limited. I didn't want to leave anyone hanging on their date, so here it is! Now, you just get sit and suffer to wait for the reactions of the delegation who are aware of what tokens are.


	17. Winter Veil Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought's of Winter Veil fill the air. Gifts must be purchased, but what kind?

Sylvanas walked into the delegation room. Her stride was long and her head held high. Sylvanas maintained eye contact with everyone in the room, even when their perplexed gazes floated upwards to the new weight on her ear. She could feel the weight shift as the feather bounced with her steps. It was comforting and helped relax her as the talks once again began. Sylvanas couldn't believe how far they had managed to get along. Territory disputes had been taken care of, and Dinah had helped secure her position in Lordaeron. Now, they had begun the tedious process of military and trade routes. 

Anduin for the most part couldn't believe how happy Sylvanas looked. The moment she walked into the room, a smile on her face, not the usual smirk she passed off as one. His eyes were first attracted to the earring that was carved with care, but then to be what seemed carelessly dropped. It was bright and colorful and didn't match Sylvanas's aesthetic at all. Anduin noticed that Dinah had not accompanied the Warchief.

"Where is your secretary?" He asked. Normally, he could hear the furious scratching of a quill on parchment as Dinah tried to write down anything she deemed worth noting. He had suspected that she had been coerced somehow into working with Sylvanas, and he'd offered Stormwind as a haven for her. Dinah had seemed reluctant and he could tell she was uncomfortable in his presence.

Sylvanas locked eyes with Anduin. "She is resting," she replied. Sylvanas offered no further explanation, and the other leaders were more focused on writing down new trade agreements and military breakdowns. No hint of sarcasm or disdain rung in her hollow voice. It put Anduin's head in a spin. It was a statement, a matter of fact, and offered no other answers to his questions. 

Greymane sputtered something and Anduin noticed the lack of any hatred in her voice. It was no secret that Greymane despised the Banshee Queen, however, Sylvanas didn't help put out the fire when she offered nothing but biting remarks and underhanded snarks. There was no trace of it, as she kept a neutral face and passive voice towards the Worgen king. 

Anduin noticed the others looked at Sylvanas's new add on, but none mentioned or payed it any mind. Except every elf in the room, who either looked shocked, disgusted, flat out impressed, or both. Jaina, one of the few non-elves to apparently understand the meaning, had the former. He whispered in her ear, "What is with Sylvanas's new earring? I can't help but notice the elves are acting a bit...standoffish because of it."

Jaina's gaze snapped to Anduin before flicking back and forth between the occupants in the room. "I'll explain in detail later, but in short, someone has professed their attraction, and Sylvanas has accepted it."

Attraction? Love? Sylvanas accepted it? He spent most of the meeting pondering these events. He looked towards Sylvanas's sisters. Alleria had a neutral expression on her face. Her ears twitched occasionally but gave no insight to her true thoughts. She had her arms crossed behind her back, but Anduin knew that should anyone be in any danger, those hands would have an arrow already flying towards an assailant. 

Vereesa looked triumphant and would give Sylvanas an encouraging smile every time the Warchief looked in her direction. The sisters knew what must have been going on. He felt so out of the loop. The elves, Sylvanas, other leaders more culturally aware, and Jaina. All seemed to know what was going on. It was frustrating not to know.

Finally, after a long day of delegating and managing to make a basic outline of military arrangements, the delegation was adjourned for the day. "Everyone please enjoy Winter's Veil here in Stormwind. There will be a festival going on for a week. Delegations can resume after the holiday," Anduin said. The leaders filtered out of the room, leaving him and Jaina. 

A lecture about Quel'Dorei and Sin'Dorei culture later, Anduin found Genn waiting for him, near his private quarters. The man was leaning against the wall, his large body taking up a lot of room, and made him seem immovable. His face was dark and eyes narrowed. Anduin cleared his throat to get his attention. He startled back, but his eyes remained brooding.

"Is there something I can help you with Genn?" Anduin prompted. Genn stood up straighter. He seemed to be working words in an attempt to say whatever he needed to say correctly and appropriately. It was a habit considering Genn was not the most diplomatic.

"The Banshee is planning something. The delegations are going well for the most part, but I don't trust her. You shouldn't either," Genn said. Anduin opened his mouth to reply, but Genn held up a hand to cut him off. "Her attitude today proves it. Windrunner has probably planned your assassination. There is no other explanation for her happy demeanor." He'd crossed his arms, seemingly happy and sure of himself that he had convinced Anduin.

Anduin sighed. Genn was like an uncle to him. His father's closest friend, but a very loud war-hawk. His prejudice against Sylvanas often blinded him, even driving him to disobey orders. He'd have to watch him more carefully to make sure that he would not do anything rash to break the delegation apart. He'd given him a scolding for his unprovoked attacks at the Broken Shore, but if he attempted to ruin the peace, Anduin was afraid he would have to do more than slap his wrist.

"Genn, I have noted your concerns, but we are in Stormwind. There are no portals out, and I doubt they'd be able to evacuate all the leaders in time on their ships to be able to escape. The Lord-Admiral would catch up to them and sink their ships herself if anything happened," Anduin soothed. "Plus, there is something you failed to realize. There is something that has made her happy, and it isn't war, death, or any of the like." Anduin put a hand on Genn's shoulder and smiled. He appreciated Genn's concern, but found it unfounded.

Genn's face turned into a snarl. "Like what Anduin!? Love? You think the husk of an old war hero is capable of such things? She is nothing but a ghost full of vengeance whose lost her purpose." Genn shouldered past Anduin. "I care about you Anduin, as if you were my own son. And like any father, I will do what is needed to protect my family." He looked back once before marching back to his own quarters.

Anduin pursed his lips. Genn was going to be troublesome. He'd have to warn Sylvanas and the other Horde leaders to be careful. It twisted his heart to know that he would have to betray one he deemed a family member.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Lady Windrunner!" Anduin called out to Vereesa. Alleria also turned around, both elves looking confused about Anduin coming to address them. "Oh, and Lady Windrunner, I'm sorry." Their eyes glowed with amusement. Anduin had gotten up early in the morning so that he could try to catch the Horde leaders. He'd managed to warn all of them except Sylvanas, whom he could not find.

"Have you seen Lady Windrunner?" He nearly flushed at the thought that it was so vague. Vereesa seemed to want to pounce on this opening of teasing, but Alleria hushed her with a look and a flick of her hear.

"The Warchief headed out towards the shopping district. It is Winter's Veil after all, and gifts are traditional among humans."

Anduin nodded. He thanked them before heading out into Stormwind. The snow had fallen again, and he could tell that it was going to be a very cold holiday. He found Sylvanas perusing the stalls. Her eyes roamed over trinkets and clothes. Her hands touching them and testing their quality, but none seemed to be what she was looking for. "Lady Windrunner," Anduin addressed, walking up to her.

Sylvanas turned around and gave a tilt of acknowledgement. "King Wrynn, what do I owe the pleasure?" Anduin was taken aback once again on the lack of a biting left-handed compliment. No 'Boy-king', no 'little lion'. Her brow raised, waiting for his answer. 

He cleared his throat, "Well, in all honesty, business." Sylvanas didn't seem surprised, but held her tongue to let Anduin continue. "Greymane came to me last night. I fear he will do something rash. I've warned the rest of the Horde, and came to find you to warn you as well."

"I see. Thank you for your warning," Sylvanas replied. "I will try not to kill the pup should he do something he'll regret." Anduin breathed a sigh of relief. He was going to offer his thanks, but Sylvanas continued. "However, a word of advice young king," Sylvanas said, fixing Anduin with a hard look, "Sometimes it is best to put down rabid dogs." There it was, but it wasn't full of malice, and Anduin got the impression that Sylvanas was trying to give him advice as one leader to another.

She turned to continue her shopping, and was slightly annoyed that Anduin had joined her. "Perhaps I could help you? I must do my shopping as well."

"And how can you help me?" Sylvanas asked, picking up a trinket. It glittered and shown, but was extremely cold to the touch with the snow piling around. She could sense the magic pulsing in it and knew immediately it would be no good for Dinah. Sylvanas was worried enough with her wearing an enchanted cloak. She was afraid the trinket would not be able to defuse much more without evident strain. "My options are limited. Things without enchantments would be best, but the land is so rich in magic."

"Isn't Azeroth herself laced with the arcane?" Anduin asked. Sylvanas gave him a look, but he ignored it. Anduin was confused on why she would need such non-magical items. "You'll find it difficult to find non-enchanted items. Though is there anything specific you are looking for? I could direct you to where you needed to go."

"I'm not entirely sure," Sylvanas admitted. Dinah really only wanted to go home, and she could not provide that for Winter's Veil. She wasn't even sure she wanted to. Dinah was a simple woman. She liked fancy things, but never wanted them. Unless she could eat it, and food would be unsuitable for her first gift. Sylvanas's ear twitched to the sound of hooves on stone, and she turned to see a horse pawing at the ground, shaking its mane to rid it of the sparkling snow. She remembered once mentioning to Dinah about getting her a mount.

Anduin noticed her distraction. "Does your interest have need of a mount? Stormwind has much to offer, if you would like to look?" His eyes were once again attracted to the feather on her ear. It was painted in colors he did not recognize on any race's flag, nor was its design one that he could recall. Considering how Sylvanas was always near Dinah more than what he felt required for a boss and her secretary, Anduin guessed it must have been from Dinah. "What type of mount might you be considering?"

Sylvanas put a hand to her chin, her eyes closed. "Preferably a dual purpose. One that not only flies but is fast upon the land would be essential. But no mounts come to mind that would pass that criteria that is not linked heavily to the arcane."

Anduin nodded, his eyes drawn to the flight master. He smiled widely turning to Sylvanas. "How about a Hippogriff or a Griffin? Both are wonderful land and aerial mounts." Sylvanas didn't share his enthusiasm, giving him a dubious stare and crossing her arms.

"A bit Alliance isn't it?"

Anduin shrugged, "It is just a suggestion. Though you may have difficulty getting her a Wind Rider in Stormwind." He fiddled his hands for a bit. "Besides, I think it shows a great attempt at trying to show peace. An exchange of goods and services."

"I see. The Alliance's true goal was to have us buy your wares. You needn't have fought a war with us if that is what you wanted."

Anduin choked on his breath. He spluttered out a reply, "Excuse me?! You started it!"

"And I'm ending it."

Anduin glared and was about to tell Sylvanas off, but found the Warchief's stance to be more relaxed. Her face did not betray amusement but her ears hummed at the tips. He'd seen many Night Elf ears do the same when they found something funny, and given the situation, it seemed it was true for High Elves as well. "Well, let me know if you decide on something." His voice had lost its heat, and he offered a smile.

Sylvanas cleared her throat, when he'd turned his back. "Yes. I think a Hippogriff would be more appropriate."

"Than a beast half lion?"

"You said it. Not me."

Anduin led Sylvanas to a man feeding a small herd, or flock, Sylvanas wasn't entirely sure. "Lady Sylvanas," Anduin said bringing her to the front. The man looked up and bowed to Anduin. "This is James Oliver. He sells Hippogriffs."

James said nothing except looking at Sylvanas with disbelief and distrust. He wore a tattered old cloak, and he was missing an eye. The slash marks corresponded to what could have been the front claws of the very beasts he worked with. His skin was ragged and worn, and his one good eye rapidly moved between both Anduin and Sylvanas. He addressed Anduin directly, "What can I do for you, your majesty?"

Anduin smiled. "We are looking for a good mount for Lady Windrunner's companion." James grunted, looking bored. His posture stiff. He kept looking back to his stock.

"Usually the reason most come to me sire," he responded, his voice even and fast. "This companion ever ride one before? How big are they?"

Anduin looked at Sylvanas, and she got the message that she was to answer. "I do not believe she has ridden consistently before. Especially a flying mount. She is of medium build." James hummed, but didn't look directly at the Warchief.

He turned to his stock, disappearing behind feathers and fur. Eventually on a lead he brought out an older male. "This is of the Cenarion breed," James explained. "He's a bit older. Was sold to me a few years back. A retired war Hippogriff. He isn't easily spooked and I've been using him for those new to riding." The hippogriff had grey to whitish feathers around its beak, and its wings were duller than the usual pristine coloring she'd seen on them. "He should be perfect for a novice."

"How much are you asking for him," Sylvanas asked, getting ready to fish out the gold.

James rose up his hand. "Nothing for him, except that you keep to this peace. I hated breeding stock just to watch them die in battle. This one here holds my heart, and he doesn't need to see any more of that shit. Besides, I can't take care of him for much longer. My stock is getting full and no one wants an old male."

Sylvanas nodded and took the reins from James. He looked at her briefly before offering supplies to care for him. "Do you or your companion know how to care for Hippogriffs?" Sylvanas shook her head and James showed her what each tool was used for. Soon enough, Anduin and Sylvanas had left and entered the plaza, the old mount behind them.

"Thank you, King Wrynn for your help today. If you don't mind, I am going to put him in a stable."

Anduin wiped the surprise off his face quickly before turning around. "Don't mention it. It was my pleasure. Now to continue my own shopping."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaina had decided to get her shopping over with today. It'd be a few days late, but getting something for her mother and brothers was her priority. When the portals were reopened they'd get their gifts. She breathed in deep enjoying the crisp air, the sea adding a pleasant brine smell. The inns and bakery's wafted baked goods around, and many people flocked to the warmth.

She was passing by a town square to notice that someone had made a fire in the middle of it turn blue. It offered warmth to those passing by, and while some lingered, most moved on. Except one figure who sat watching the flame intently, though Jaina knew the woman's mind to be far away.

"I was wondering where you were for yesterday's meeting. The Warchief said you were resting," Jaina said, walking towards Dinah. "Didn't know that included sitting in a snow covered square having a staring contest with a flame." Jaina waved her hand and the snow on both sides of Dinah cleared, allowing Jaina a dry place to sit. Dinah didn't reply much, offering only a hum of acknowledgement.

"The flame is pretty," Jaina offered, waiting for a response.

"Yeah," said Dinah, not even blinking. She offered no other response for Jaina. The mage pursed her lips and tapped her legs in a rhythm. 

"Got your shopping done for Winter's Veil?" Jaina asked. "If you don't know, it is when we give gifts to friends and family."

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

"Haven't gotten shopping done."

Jaina hummed. "Do you want to go with me? The city can be pretty daunting."

A long silence blanketed the plaza. Some people who recognized Jaina came up offering gifts and good will. Children came for hugs, but all were gone quickly so that they could prepare for the holiday.

"You know. I'm pretty impressed you gave Sylvanas a token."

"Thanks."

"Is something wrong? I'd think the woman who captured her heart, as dead as it is, would be happier?" Jaina smiled, but Dinah didn't even look away from the flame.

Dinah didn't respond for a long time. She chewed her lower lip. "What if in the end she doesn't like me and I choose to stay in Azeroth for nothing? I'm supposed to celebrate with family, but they're not even here! What if no one found my cats and they're dead?!" Dinah pulled her knees up and buried her face in them. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head to help muffle any sounds.

Jaina didn't know what to say. "Why do you think Sylvanas won't like you?"

"Cause I've been lying about the type of person I am."

Jaina furrowed her brows and put a hand on her back. "How have you been lying?"

"She thinks I'm a workaholic but I'm not! I'm lazy. The person she knows me as; it is someone I wish I could be. When I fell into this world, I thought I could be someone else. Start over you know. At least until I went home. But until then, be the person I wanted to be. Someone who works hard every day," Dinah said. Her head was no longer covered by her knees. Instead she looked up into the flame, perhaps hoping to to see some vision in it. "It was easy without video games to play. But I hate working out, though I love all the weight I've lost since Sylvanas started me on that training. But, it isn't me! I'm someone who likes to play all the time. Lay in bed and sleep."

"I hate going outside," Dinah said. She suddenly pointed to the sun, "And ever since I've gotten here, I've been forced to deal with that great big ball of fire in the sky, that I both love and hate! But things change. Sylvanas will find out. And then she'll hate me for lying to her!"

Jaina listened intently as Dinah spoke out. She'd gone back to putting her head on her knees. "I don't think that's lying," Jaina said softly. Dinah looked up, her cheeks and nose red. From the cold or from her unshed tears, Jaina wasn't sure. "It is natural to try to be someone you don't think you are. But, haven't you proved that you are that person?"

Dinah sniffed, but unfurled. "What do you mean?"

Jaina took a deep breath and smiled. "You said you don't work hard, but I've seen you writing so many notes during our meetings. You're passionate, and I can tell that Sylvanas's opinion of you matters to you greatly. So now, you sound more like you want to make sure you keep impressing her. Has she been impressed with your work ethic?"

Dinah shrugged, "I guess. I forgot to keep eating though so she called me a fool."

"Workaholic indeed. Kind of like me."

"But I forced myself to do those things," Dinah argued. "It wasn't natural and I wanted so bad to say 'not today'."

"You think workaholics like to work? No, no. We find a reason to push ourselves. And we find a reason not to. These 'video games' helped you focus on something."

"Maybe a bit too much."

Jaina chuckled, "As true as that may be, everyone is different. Regardless, I don't think you are a liar, and I don't _she_ will think you are one either." Jaina stood up and motioned to a tall figure on the other side of the flame. She was trying her hardest to be inconspicuous and while Dinah hadn't sensed her during her rant, Jaina had obviously known for however long Sylvanas had been standing there.

Dinah blushed, but waved as Jaina took her leave. Sylvanas took Jaina's spot on the bench. For a while, both of them just looked at the flame. "It wasn't my threat to kill you was it?" Sylvanas asked, raising her brows, her forehead crinkled in concern. "It was not the best thing I could have said. I apologize."

Dinah snorted and covered her mouth. "No, it wasn't that. Well, it was at first, but nothing to be sorry about."

"Do you still think you're a liar?" Sylvanas prodded. "Proudmoore is a troublesome combatant but her diplomacy skills are second to none. If she has failed to alleviate your fears, than I think nothing will."

"No, a needless worry. Sorry."

Sylvanas put a hand on Dinah's knee. Dinah looked up at Sylvanas who's lips turned upwards just slightly before becoming passive again. "Nothing to apologize for. Now, I know there is little I can do for the two other concerns you have, but ask that you have faith that your cats, that I think you have too much of a fixation on, are fine. As for family and friends. I can...invite my.... _sisters_. I know it won't replace yours, but..."

"Well, they are family. Thank you."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww Lady Moon inviting us for a Winter's Veil feast?" Vereesa said smiling. "Why dear Lady Sun, I believe I have won this round. _Cough it up._ " Vereesa held out her hand and Alleria begrudgingly tossed five golden coins into her open palm. Vereesa giggled and jiggled the coins in her hand before putting them away.

Dinah smiled at the display. It reminded her of how she and her brother acted. Yeah, they were close. The moment she didn't report to work, they would have found her cats. She'd been working herself up for nothing. While it hurt that she was missing a holiday with her home world family and friends, she still had that here too. When they figured out how to send her back, she'd be able to come visit any time she wanted.

_Visit._ Why did that work better for her home world than here. Jaina had given her wonderful advice. She thought about her old job and her old life. She'd have lost it by now. No doubt presumed dead. That would leave her _open_ for another job, which she technically had as Sylvanas's secretary. A job that could easily change to anything else that she _wanted_. Doors were open all around. She was free to do what she _wished_. Dinah smiled widely and laced her hand with Sylvanas's.

The three sister's had been bickering, but Sylvanas stopped the moment she felt Dinah's hand slip into her own. She returned the gesture and gave Dinah's hand a small squeeze. She felt the weight of her companion as she leaned, smiling contentedly with closed eyes. "What's up Dinah? You look like you caught the canary." Vereesa said, breaking into her own smile. Alleria sighed, her eyebrows lax, a hand on her hip, but otherwise happy.

"Cause I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I wanted to get across a few ideas and plan some dastardly deeds. Enjoy the peace while you can.
> 
> I was mainly more or less trying to find a good mount fit for Dinah. I kind of wanted her to have the Sylverian Dreamer and have it to where since it was born of magic it eats magic, but with Dinah's magic diffuser trinket, would not be a good idea and sadly had to kiss the feathered drake good bye.
> 
> Then it was between the two Hippogriff and Griffin mounts. Griffin I think would fit Dinah's American background, but I don't think "fit" our young friend. Also, I don't think Sylvanas would be able to stand watching Dinah ride on an Alliance mount, with a lion's ass in front of her. Kind of sends the wrong message. So I settled for the majestic Hippogriff which is amazing in its own right.
> 
> If you had been thinking Dinah tries too hard, you hit it on the nail. This was an idea I'd been wanting to explore as well. If you were dropped in another world, wouldn't you want to try to be the person you always wanted to be? I need to work more on revealing who Dinah is. So far she is worry wart workaholic who cares a little too much about her cats.
> 
> You better hope she never discovers the S.E.L.F.I.E. cause she'll be the Maes Hues in this story.


	18. The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything looks like it is going great...run for the hills.

It had been a long few days of last minute shopping. Dinah was able to find many products to give the sisters as well as everyone else at the delegation. No need to mention the financial help she received from Sylvanas. Her girlfriend, it was so hard to get used to the term, promised to help her buy a gift for Greymane if it included a collar and a leash. Needless to say, Dinah bought Greymane's gift with her own money, though it left her coin purse considerably lighter.

Most of the delegates were spending it by themselves or with their own respective faction that they cared enough to be around during holidays. That left Gallywix the odd one out, as the rest of the Horde had not cared much for his attitude both at the delegations and in general. And, it was the current reason Sylvanas and her were at odds. "I couldn't let him celebrate it by himself!" Dinah whispered angrily. Only the elves in the room could hear her argument. Vereesa conveniently would look away whenever either Sylvanas or Dinah would look at her for help, and Alleria was unconcerned with the argument.

Gallywix on the other hand was too busy talking about the sales that he would be able to make for Winter's Veil as more Alliance celebrated the holiday than the Horde. Sylvanas had tried to, unsuccessfully, to get him to leave and find someone else to annoy but he was rather insistent that he get to witness Dinah's and Sylvanas's first Winter Veil together. He'd given them both and Alleria and Vereesa moola. Currency that was no longer in use by goblin standards and utterly worthless. 

"Thank you for the gift," Dinah said casually smiling. When Gallywix wasn't looking, Sylvanas tossed it into the hearth. Dinah gasped and glared. "That was a gift Sylvanas! You shouldn't have done that."

"It is worthless," Sylvanas whispered back, her brows furrowed and her lips a frown. "You've a kind heart, but you are going to learn quickly that Gallywix does not deserve nor should he earn your attention."

After Gallywix had received his own presents, which was only one and from Dinah, who'd given him a small ring. Gallywix had frowned and made a rather large comment about the cheap quality of metal. "From where I am from, silver wards away evil and invites good luck. I do not know if it is the same here, but I hope the gesture is good enough to keep away the evil."

Gallywix scoffed, waved the ring at Sylvanas and dissatisfied with results sniffed loudly. "Well, if its to ward evil spirits. It ain't doin' too good a job princess."

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes. "Have a good holiday Gallywix. Thanks for coming," she said, keeping her voice even and professional. Gallywix finally acknowledging the dismiss, removed his hat and bowed before leaving.

The three elves released a sigh of relief. "I am glad that is over with," Vereesa commented. "Please refrain from inviting him again Dinah."

"Yes, though it does mean I can come join the party," Lor'Themar said closing the door behind him. He wiped frost off his cloak and hung it by the fire, warming his hands. "Though I assure you I was not waiting for him to leave."

"Of course not," said Alleria finally looking up. She gave Lor'Themar a handshake and Vereesa followed suit.

Sylvanas raised a brow, "You invited Lor'Themar as well?"

Dinah gave a sheepish grin, ducking her head into her shoulders. "Well, yes. He's like a grandfather to me."

Lor'Themar coughed while the sisters burst into laughter. Their musical voices uplifting the tone of the room. To Dinah the small living area seemed brighter and the fire warmer. "You wound me Dinah. I am not a day over seven hundred."

"Lies, the lot of them," Sylvanas barked. "He's older than me."

"And you are how old?" Dinah asked, "I'm gonna guess and say three hundred ninety four."

Lor'Themar made a gasp and tried to make himself look wounded and hurt, but his giant smile and twitching ears gave himself away. 

"You're mistaken Dinah," Vereesa said, "I'm three hundred ninety four. And since Sylvanas is older than myself..."

"You wish you were still three hundred ninety four Little Moon," Alleria butted in. 

"Watch yourself Lady Sun. You are older than everyone in this room. So old in fact, you could be mistaken for Dinah's progenitor ancestor," Vereesa warned. They shared a laugh, though Dinah still didn't get an answer on how old any of them were.

"I guess if I wish to find out how old you all are. Guess I better start reading some history books and do some math."

"Burn them all," Sylvanas said tossing back a small glass of wine. More laughter went around, and Dinah nursed her glass of warm honeymint tea. Vereesa had gotten her hooked on it, and it was now becoming her favorite in the cold weather. 

Lor'Themar produced from his cloak some more wine from Silvermoon. Where he got it, or if he'd prepared it for a long time the others would never know, but soon, there were three tipsy elves. Dinah started handing out her gifts first. 

"Oldest first," she said handing the gift she had prepared for Alleria. Alleria tried to frown at her but the wine and laughter made it too hard to feign anger. She tore open the bright packaging and looked at the sharpener. It was small enough to fit into her bags without taking much room. She thanked Dinah before putting it into her pack. Dinah gave Vereesa her present next.

"Hey, I thought we were going from oldest to youngest. You're missing two others."

"Bold of you to assume that was my plan," Dinah chuckled. "I just said the oldest was first." Vereesa frowned but opened her gift. It was money, slightly more than what she had used to buy Dinah's cloak. 

"I told you, you needn't have worried about paying me back."

"Then I'm not paying you back, and you can use that to get whatever you want," Dinah answered with a shrug. Vereesa cracked a smile, winked, and pocketed her new coins. Next was Lor'Themar and he wasted no time opening his gift. The inside made his heart melt as he brought out a fleece blanket. He wrapped it around himself and smiled. He let out a content sigh, as it trapped the heat from the hearth.

"I thought you might like a blanket," Dinah said. 

"Says the one who shivers every night," Sylvanas said. Dinah glared but chose to poke Sylvanas in the ribs instead. The banshee didn't react but then again, her body was not ticklish. Not anymore at least. "I assume I am next."

"And why would you think I'd get you a gift?"

Sylvanas pretended to pout. Dinah pulled a a ribbon from her pocket and tied it into a bow to put on her head, though she did carry a box with her. "I see, are you to be my present?"

"Yes!" Dinah giggled holding out the box. Sylvanas took it and slowly unwrapped it. Her eyes never wavered or moved away from Dinah. The younger woman blushed and couldn't maintain the eye contact. Her eyes drifting to the side.

"I win," Sylvanas said with a smirk. She looked down to see in the box that there was a silver chain with a star. "Silver to ward off evil and invite good luck," she quoted from earlier. She wrapped her hand around it tightly. Sylvanas looked back up at Dinah.

Dinah nodded. "And a star to light your path."

Sylvanas pulled Dinah closer for a hug. Dinah returned it eagerly, though the height difference made the sight quite the spectacle. Dinah's face just below Sylvanas's bust. They stayed like that for a long time until coughing in the background made them pull apart. Dinah blushing and Sylvanas smirking at her sisters.

More gifts were passed around. Lor'Themar had gotten the sisters wine from Suramar and had given Dinah a finely woven blanket of her own. The blanket was a solid sea of red with Silvermoon's golden emblem embroidered in the middle. Dinah wasted no time mimicking Lor'Themar and wrapping the thick blanket around herself. She practically purred, "This is as warm as it looks. Thanks!"

"Wine from Suramar?" Alleria asked, reading the label. "Oh, is this the new blend I've heard about?"

"Yes," Lor'Themar replied, "They've taken tundra berries from Northrend and added it to the mixture since the land is now available to them. I cannot imagine what flavors they'll be able to use once trade has officially started with the Alliance. I'm so excited, can you tell?" Lor'Themar had quite the dreamy look as he poured himself another glass of the wine he'd brought.

"I'm more concerned on where you've been keeping this stash," Sylvanas said, taking a sip of her own glass. It was getting a bit low and Dinah had lost count of how many glasses everyone had consumed.

Vereesa looked at her own bottle of wine. "It says it doesn't have much alcohol to it," she commented. She'd stopped drinking a while ago, but her face was the most flush out of everyone here. Dinah knew Sylvanas would be incapable of getting drunk, but it seemed Lor'Themar and Alleria would outlast everyone. 

"Yes, I would hope that when she gets the chance, Dinah would give it a try?"

Dinah smiled but shook her head, "Maybe, but I don't think in the foreseeable future." She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

Alleria passed out her gifts. She apologized to Lor'Themar for not thinking ahead and giving him one. For Sylvanas, Alleria had given her a bouquet of magically preserved flowers. Dinah could recognize peacebloom with its white petals and yellow center, looking innocently like a common daisy. She did not recognize the other plants in the bouquet. Along with the peacebloom was a green plant dotted all the way down with pink open flowers. At the base of the bouquet were large thick fuzzy silver leaves. In the middle of the bouquet was a large spiny plant, blooming yellow at the top with smaller spines around its center. A golden vine with small thorns wrapped the bundle neatly and gave it almost a warm glow.

Sylvanas took the bouquet, her ruby eyes wide and glowing. It wasn't a glow powered by anger or sadness, it was one that Dinah recognized as surprise due to its intensity and care. A gaze often given to herself. "I shall cherish it, though Swiftthistle sister? Really?"

"Had to be said," Alleria replied. For Vereesa she'd given the youngest sister small cloaks. "I know the boys are old enough to be going hunting. Surely you've taken them?"

"I live in Dalaran. Hard to go hunting there," Vereesa replied. She folded the cloaks carefully and set them aside. "However, I'm sure the boys will be thrilled their aunt remembered them."

Vereesa also apologized to Lor'Themar for not knowing of his visit in advance. Lor'Themar for the most part didn't care about receiving gifts and preferred to nurse his wine. He looked content with his face lax and ears dipping at the tips. Either that or he was full out drunk, if his flushed face was anything to go by. Dinah figured it could have been both.

The youngest sister had given Alleria a golden bracelet woven in a braid pattern. In the center at the top was a circle cut gem. "It is a perfected deadly citrine," Vereesa explained as Alleria clasped the jewelry around her wrist. "Sinu ana'menestya anu ta'fie belore," Vereesa said, clasping her hand in Alleria's and her other wrapping around Alleria's wrist, "May you prosper in the rising sun."

Alleria smiled, before her ears twitched, giving away what she was going to say next. "Perfected deadly? Are you saying I am _rusty_ sister?"

Vereesa chuckled, "I am merely wishing you good sight in your old age." Alleria punched Vereesa in the shoulder, perhaps more roughly than she anticipated as Vereesa pursed her lips and rubbed the area.

It wasn't long before Vereesa handed Sylvanas her own gift. When Sylvanas opened it, she saw inside a bracelet similar to Alleria's but worked in silver. In the center was a circle cut gem. "Inscribed Ametrine," Vereesa said. It confirmed what Sylvanas thought. The purple gem sparkled innocently at her, and Sylvanas could only furrow her brow and look to Alleria.

"I think Little Moon is trying to say we are missing our targets."

"In more ways than one," Vereesa said. Both of the older sisters gasped and pretended to look hurt.

"We are Windrunners!" Alleria exclaimed, her ears upright and serious.

"We do not _miss_!" Sylvanas finished. 

Vereesa shrugged before the room burst into musical laughter. Finally, it was Sylvanas's turn to pass out gifts. She started with Lor'Themar who looked surprised at receiving one. "I got a standard gift for everyone at the delegation," Sylvanas explained. When Lor'Themar opened it, he found a note as well as a small golden bag embroidered with Silvermoon's insignia. Inside was fifty gold pieces.

"Money is the best gift I think," Sylvanas said, "With it, you can get whatever it is you wish. Far better than me trying to figure out what you like."

"In other words," Vereesa said, "Sylvanas is lazy."

Lor'Themar smiled before bowing to Sylvanas. After all the gifts had been exchanged, and the laughter started to die down with the night, Sylvanas and Dinah retired to Dinah's room. They stood in silence at her door for a while. Dinah fiddled her thumbs, while Sylvanas stared. Dinah felt like she should say something, but her words were caught in her throat, and she could barely make out anything past syllables.

"Do-do you want to come snuggle?" Dinah asked looking up at Sylvanas. The elf's eyes softened to their warm glow. "You know, like we used to? Except it's different now cause we're different now, but just snuggle. Yep."

Sylvanas smiled. "With how much you shiver at night, I am surprised that you would want to snuggle with me." She stuck out her hand and pushed back a strand piece of hair behind Dinah's ear. Sylvanas let her fingers linger for a moment longer before pulling back.

Sylvanas watched as Dinah's face went through a cycle of different emotions, a flush, a furrowed brow, frowning, to eventual exasperation. "Why would I not want to snuggle with you? Despite my attempts to remain warm in Stormwind, it will not affect the way I wish to treat you. And I will treat you with the utmost respect and dignity that I can achieve."

"With a cuddle."

"Most respective dignified thing I know."

It wasn't long till Sylvanas and Dinah were in their night clothes. Dinah burrowed into the sheets, her body already shaking in the chill of the room. "I wanted to ask, what did that bouquet mean?" Dinah's eyes focused on the bunch of flowers carefully placed within a vase. Sylvanas didn't answer for a long time.

"Alleria is saying that she is welcoming me back into the family."

Dinah shot up. "That's great news!" Sylvanas gently pulled her back down. She pulled the covers back up over the both of them. Dinah's new blanket added to the padding. 

"Don't get too worked up. Your body needs rest."

"Oh yeah, if you got everyone a standard gift, where was Gallywix's?"

"He is a part of the delegation? I did not realize. My apologies."

Dinah punched Sylvanas's arm. She pursed her lips and shook out her hand. Sylvanas let out a chuckle before grasping Dinah's hand and gently kissing the knuckles. "Sleep dalah'surfal."

\--------------------------

It had to have been a little after midnight. It was hard to tell with the snowstorm blowing outside. Sylvanas had left the bed and tucked in Dinah, making sure the blankets trapped every ounce of body heat that Dinah produced. The woman had started to shiver uncontrollably, and she had thought it best to not be so close to her. 

Sylvanas walked to the bouquet and caressed the blooms. It had ignited a feeling that not even Dinah could produce. It was as if a weight had been lifted, and thoughts of being with her family, Dinah now included, filled her mind. Sylvanas imagined them all back at Windrunner Spire. The building rebuilt and pristine just as it had been during her mother's time.

Her nephews hunting in the woods. Alleria teaching them tricks with the bow. Dinah and her riding through Eversong Woods, looking at the sights. Perhaps thinking of starting their own little family. She wondered, if Dinah would be interested in having children, whether she chose to adopt or through some other means. They could go swimming, or hunting. It didn't really matter to Sylvanas. They'd be a family, and they'd be-

"You've gotten distracted Windrunner," said a gruff voice. It broke Sylvanas out of her musings, and she turned around abruptly. A worgen with a large scar running down his arm smirked at her. His gray fur flat and calm despite the pointed ears in her direction. Her eyes fell to his hands which were gently wrapped around Dinah's neck-at least for now. The woman hadn't even stirred.

"Release her."

"I plan to, but whether she remains breathing is up to you. I have a companion waiting for you."

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes. They weren't after Dinah? Or were the both of them their goal? She couldn't tell. The only thing that was given away by the worgen was his eyes, bright and glowing with the thrill of a hunt. She knew the feeling well. "Where?"

"You will head to Thunder Falls alone. There is an old cottage there. Any tricks and Dinah joins you in death." He hadn't moved, but at Sylvanas's silence he tightened his grip slightly around Dinah's throat. The woman's breath hitched as it became restricted, but she didn't stir.

Sylvanas smirked, despite feeling cornered. "What makes you think that wasn't the plan?"

The worgen barked out a laugh before quieting himself. "You are fooling no one Windrunner. You are fond of her because she is alive. You'd have her no other way. Thunder Falls. Leave within the hour."

Sylvanas's smirk fell and her eyes glowed dangerously, but the claws grazing Dinah's skin held her tongue. The fact that he was even touching her, infuriated Sylvanas. She couldn't chance the scream let alone try anything lest his hands twist and snap Dinah's neck. She held up her hands and walked out of the room watching the worgen. He didn't seem to move, only watching her with those glowing golden eyes. He must have had another companion that would let him know of her whereabouts.

As she left the castle she could feel the presence of that companion. It was familiar. It was angry and boiling. Filled with a rage that could not be contained. Her eyes widened in realization, and her teeth ground together. Her ears were stiff, and she glared in the direction of the presence. "You will regret this decision," Sylvanas said, her voice icy and cutting through the wind of the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long! I got real busy. Thanks for sticking with me this far if you have! I look forward to writing the next chapter, please stay tuned for it!


End file.
